Judging Books By Covers
by wolfpawn
Summary: Loki is cast out in his Jotun form, under a spell that will return him to his Aesir one if he learns to accept himself for who he is, not what he looks like, and can find another who will do the same. Angry and repulsed by his own appearance, Loki fears he will live out his days as the monster he so greatly loathes. Can he see it is what is inside that counts, with some help.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Well, well; if it isn't King Thor, your big day has finally come I see." Loki snarled maliciously as he looked at the man he once called his brother as he stood on the other side of the magic force field.

"I see your time here has not cooled your anger any bit Loki." The blonde man retorted.

"I aided you in your quest against Malekith and my thanks was being put back into this hovel." Loki spat. "And then to add to my misery, that old fool decided to finally go into his eternal Odinsleep, releasing me from the glamour he placed upon me and now look at me." His arms gestured wildly at his face and body.

"You obsess too greatly about your appearance. It is odd to see you in this form, I will admit, but you are and always shall be my brother to me Loki, regardless of your heritage or appearance."

"Could you be more condescending?" Loki forced through his painfully gritted teeth. "Why are you even here Thor?"

"To offer you a chance at redemption."

"Redemption?" He repeated disbelievingly.

"I cannot simply let you walk out the door of the dungeons a free man without the guarantee to the people of Asgard and other realms that you are changed Loki." Thor explained. "You tried to eradicate two different realms for Valhalla's sake."

Loki shrugged indifferently. "It is not as though you or indeed you father were never guilty of similar. In fact, if my memory serves me correctly, you too tried to exterminate the Frost Giants. Actually all this would never have occurred had it not been for your infantile tantrum at them ruining the coronation you were so woefully unprepared for. If that had not occurred, then I would still be blissfully ignorant to my revolting heritage and we would not be in this position. Who knows, perhaps your beloved mortal would never have found the Aether and Frigga would still be here to try and prevent our incessant bickering." Loki felt his anger surging up through him as he thought of Thor's pathetic human being the reason for the only person he felt truly loved him being gone.

Thor swallowed hard. He had to admit there was truth in Loki's vitriol filled words. Had he not met Jane, she would not have searched for him, and in never doing so, would more than likely never found the Aether, in turn Malekith more than likely would never have come out of his dormant state, and would not have been in Asgard as a result, and his mother would not have had to defend anyone from the Dark Elf, and would indeed be alive. "Enough."

"Oh, I have struck a nerve it seems." Loki laughed maliciously. "Tell me, how does Asgard's new queen fare? Does she enjoy her new charmed life as the Allmother, a title she will never be worthy of considering the footsteps she follows so undeservingly in." Thor's eyes flickered to the floor for a mere moment, which did not escape Loki's notice. "Ah, so she is not queen yet. You had better hurry along Odinson; Idunn will not give you a golden apple for the wench lest she be your wife."

"Enough!" Thor's roar shook the room. Loki merely cocked a brow, having anticipated such a reaction. Thor took a moment to calm himself before he spoke again. "The Lady Jane has lived her life Loki." Loki stared at Thor in shock. "You have served a sentence spanning almost a century to date. Those whom we met on Midgard, my friends and comrades, have all long passed on to Valhalla." Thor swallowed hard again as he thought of the Avengers, the mortals he had come to love as his brethren.

"The Mighty Thor, a snivelling dung heap of emotions because of some measly mortals." Loki sneered cruelly, revelling in Thor's pain. "I warned you before; their lives are but a heartbeat to us."

"You did. I sometimes think you warned me of such to not see me hurt. Behind it all, you were always looking out for me Loki, even as our rivalry grew, you always made sure to look out for my wellbeing."

"I think you are being overly romantic in your thinking Thor, I was simply trying to bask in your misery, nothing more." Loki chuckled as he shook his head. "So what is this redemption of which you speak? I have grown bored of this conversation."

"You need to accept yourself Loki, as you are, whatever way that may be." Thor began.

"Says the man that was always the pinnacle of manliness and is seen as exceptionally handsome by every woman he sees." Loki dismissed.

"As I was saying." Thor continued. "You need to accept that your appearance externally does not dictate you as a being. So to teach you such, I am banishing you to the Winter Palace, and there you shall remain by magic until you accept yourself, and if you are able to do such, you will return to the appearance that I have always known you as, the one you prefer." Thor explained.

"You are as cruel if not more so than that bastard of a father of yours Odinson." Loki could not hold back his tears of fury.

"It is for your own good." Loki scoffed. "I am trying to help you become as you once were brother."

"I am not your brother, I never was. And we will never be able to go back to as it was."

"I am doing this for you Loki; I hope a time will come when you will thank me for it."

"Do not hold your breath."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lagertha, where are you?"

"Right here." The young woman responded as she rushed to her father's aid. "What in the Nine Realms are you up to?" She laughed as she helped him load a box onto the cart.

"I am required to go to the Golden City. The new King and Allfather has called on the heads of each town and village to meet there so to discuss the needs of the people of the realm, he wished to be able to properly assess their needs."

"You do not honestly think you are going all that way by yourself do you? I am coming with you." She stated adamantly.

"I do not require my daughter coming with me as though she is caring for a young child."

"I have seen your attempts to cook and care for yourself, lest you forget father, so that statement is highly debatable. It is going to take the bones of a fortnight to get you there, I refuse to leave you care for yourself for such a time." She insisted. "I will get us a few more supplies from the village, and then we will head for the Great City."

Knowing he was not going to win the argument, Æðelstan conceded and watched while shaking his head at his stubborn daughter as she made her way to the village to get some more supplies for their journey.

The village was fairly quiet and the people went about their business happily as Lagertha walked through the streets, saluting those whom she knew as she went.

After getting a few goods she required, Lagertha went to the local book shop, hoping that the books she ordered had arrived in time for her journey so that she would, at the very least, have something worthwhile to read. Luckily they had, and she delightedly placed them with the rest of her purchases and headed home.

"Ah, Lagertha, a pleasure to see you, as always."

Lagertha shuddered as she thought of the owner of the voice. "Jarl, I really wish I could say the feeling was mutual." She retorted angrily.

"Don't be like that sweetheart, well not outside of the bedroom at least. With that temper, I dare say you will be a little lioness in the bed." He grinned wolfishly.

Lagertha was at risk of seeing her breakfast again with his words. "If you ever speak to me like that again you pathetic, no good farmyard beast." She snarled.

"I see you got some more books." Jarl completely ignored her threats. "Is such really a worthy pursuit? It would be more in such a fine little specimen's line to be deciding how best she will care for our many children."

Without so much as a glance sideways, Lagertha struck him squarely in the crotch with her books, ensuring to strike him with the corner of them. Jarl fell to the floor in agony. "If you ever come within several feet of me again you foul creature, I will not hesitate in castrating you." She swore as she headed back home.

When she finally made it home, her father had finished tacking the horse and filling the cart. "Ready?" He asked with a smile, secretly glad to have his daughters company. Lagertha nodded quietly. "Should I ask?" he ventured cautiously.

"I came across Jarl in the village."

"And what did that idiot want? The usual?" 

"Apparently I need to be considering how best to care for the brats he intends to fill me with."

"Brave would be the one to trifle with you my dear." Æðelstan laughed.

"Are all men like that, father?"

"Thankfully no, but you have yet to meet a real gentleman. Perhaps in the beautiful Golden City you shall meet such."

"Who can tell, such is the sheer definition of adventure." She smiled in return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dark clouds rumbled in the sky above as Lagertha looked at her surrounding, her eyes straining to see the road ahead. Nearby, she noted the dark shadowing of a large building contrasting against the sky. "Is that not the Winter Palace?" She asked her father, indicating to the shadowy outline.

"Aye, it is, not that it matters any anymore, the royal family have not set foot near it since the Allmother died in the Dark Elf attack nay a century ago." Her father informed her.

"May I ask then why there are lights on within it?" She squinted her eyes again, and sure enough, she noted that three windows, all in one of the higher parts of the building, had a dim glow of light emitting from them.

"That's odd, perhaps we should try and seek shelter there from this weather, it looks as though the sky is on the verge of opening up." Æðelstan suggested, rerouting the horse and cart to aim for the castle.

As they crossed the boundary lines of the castle grounds, Lagertha shuddered slightly, though she dismissed it as being the very ironic timing of a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder sounding at the same time as they did so. "We better hurry along, it is beginning to rain."

They pulled up to what was the main door of the castle just as the heavy drops began to fall fast from the sky. Lagertha ran to the door, and lifted the heavy iron knocker as high as she could get it before allowing it to drop again, emitting a loud thud as she did so. She stood back as the door opened slightly, but oddly no one came into view. Pushing it open a little further, Lagertha looked into the dark hallway. Another bolt of lightning flashed and she was able to see her surrounding for a few moments, the foyer was completely deserted.

Before she could say anything to alert any in the palace to her presence, she was grabbed by the arm. Jumping in shock, she turned to see her father beside her. "It seems to be empty." He noted as he looked around.

"But the lights." She stated.

Æðelstan shrugged. "Perhaps we should find somewhere to settle until the storm passes for the night."

"If we go to one of the main rooms, we are more likely to see any that reside here." Lagertha suggested as she headed to a room just left of the foyer that had the appearance of being some sort of reception area. Lighting one of the many candles, she realised her suspicions were correct. There were painting of different realm landscapes, books and even what appeared to be a piano in the centre of the room. Though it was covered with a large drape to protect it from the dust.

"We had better just rest in here for now." Æðelstan stated as he looked around. "We'll leave as soon as the storm breaks."

"Have you ever had to come here before?" Lagertha asked as she looked at a painting of a realm with an ice covered volcano, a lake and trees with pink flowers.

"Once, back when the royal family used visit, though they were not here when at the time." He answered. "Now get some sleep Lagertha."

Though it was difficult to get comfortable on an old seat, and the loud thunder and the flashes of lightning made it difficult to relax, Lagertha finally succumbed to her tiredness and closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She awoke some time later to the sound of the wind howling, but there seemed little noise from thunder, she hoped that that meant it had ceased. As she looked to a window, she realised that darkness still engulfed the realm. Pushing the cloth off, she got to her feet and stretched. Looking around, she decided to try and get a drink of water. Taking a moment to check on her father, she left the reception room and wondered to herself as to how to get to the kitchens. Heading down the hallway, she encountered a very grand stairwell that led to rooms upstairs. She continued down the hall in hopes of reaching her desired room.

Her assumptions were correct and she finally came to a small stairwell that led downward, where she found a large kitchen. She assessed the large room for a moment before she found the sinks, and beside it, she noticed some cups. Going over, she took one of the cups to inspect as to whether or not it was clean before gasping and letting it go, causing it to bang noisily as it hit the floor, as she looked to her hand to check it. The handle had been covered in a thin layer of ice that seemed far colder than anything she had ever experienced before. It sent a shiver through her as she rubbed her hands together to warm them up again. She examined the other utensils and pans that littered the room, and much to her surprise, many of them, both clean and used, also had some ice on them. Taking a clean one, she took a drink of water before deciding to head back to her father, feeling that she had spent too long on her quest already.

She had planned to bypass the stairs again, but moonlight on torn fabric caught her attention. Slowly, she made her way to the centre of the staircase, where it then divided in two, one heading to the eastern side of the palace, the other to the west, and looked at the large painting that hung in the centre of the wall.

It took Lagertha a few moments of squinting her eyes and concentrating to see the painting, but her eyes widened somewhat when she realised that the only part of the painting that was in no way damaged showed the image of Frigga, the deceased Allmother, and then she realised that the torn fabric contained the mutilated faces of Odin, the new King Thor and Loki when both boys in their youth. Whoever did the damage clearly wished to obliterate them, that was blatantly clear. She found a dagger next to it; she picked it up, holding it to the light to look at it better.

As she assessed the weapon, the silence of the palace was broken by a loud shout that Lagertha immediately recognised as her father's. Without even thinking, she turned on her heals and ran back down the stairwell and to the reception room as fast as her feet could carry her. She stood staring as she watched her father crawl backwards across the floor, backing away from something, and towards her.

"Please, we only sought some shelter from the storm, we wish for no trouble." He stuttered fearfully.

"Such details are irrelevant, you trespassed. These are the grounds of an Asgardian palace, therefore your actions have dire consequences." A bodiless voice replied coldly.

"We knocked when we arrived." Lagertha argued as she looked around the room for the owner of the voice.

"Silence!" The voice bellowed back, causing her to stumble slightly. "Trespassing is trespassing, there are no excuses." The voice almost appeared to be closer now. Lagertha looked around the darkened room. "You think it wise to threaten one such as I with so meagre a weapon, how pathetic. I…That is my dagger!" The voice snapped.

Lagertha had not realised that she held the small blade in her hand. "I found it on the stairwell next to a painting." She explained.

"You dare saunter around my home and touch my things and all the while hold such a tone with me girl, I should have your tongue." The voice hissed indignantly.

"Who are you to make such threats?" She demanded. She was given no reply. "You have stated that this is property of the Allfather, yet that it is also your abode, however you cannot claim to be the Allfather, because he is currently in the Golden City, so that begs the question as to your identity." Lagertha shook with fear, shocked with her own bravery for asking such a question.

For a few moments, the voice gave no reply; Lagertha sensed that she was being eyed from every angle, assessing her like one does a foe. "I am none other than Loki." He answered finally.

"Prince Loki?" Æðelstan asked.

"The one and the same." Loki answered bitterly. "So now you know who it is you are speaking with, I am sure you will have a new found respect for the severity of your situation." He continued coldly.

Lagertha fell silent; there was little she could say now.

"Please your Highness, do not blame my daughter for my doing, it was I that suggested we take refuge here." Æðelstan pleaded.

"Whoever is at fault for that suggestion is not my concern, what is however, is the decision as to how to punish you both." Loki remained silent for a few moments thinking. "I am in need of someone to keep on top of certain duties around here. A lifelong servant would very much come in handy for such."

"Please your Highness, I will do whatever you ask, but please leave my daughter go, do not penalize her for my mistakes." Æðelstan begged. "I would gladly take on such a role."

"I have little use for an old man that would not be able to so much as cook a meal."

"No please, leave my daughter..."

"SILENCE!" Loki yelled, Æðelstan cowered.

Lagertha's eyes darted from side to side as she thought of a way to save her father from imprisonment. "I'll do it." She stated quietly. "I will do it willingly." She repeated.

"You would remain here, of your own accord as my servant?" Loki's voice was low, almost disbelieving.

"Yes, I would, on the condition my father is let leave. He is old, he would not last long here. I am young and healthy, and I am well able to cook and clean. I would be of use to you your Highness." She stated, hoping he would listen to her.

"No." Æðelstan shouted as soon as Lagertha ceased speaking.

"I told you to silence old man." Loki barked again as Æðelstan magically was thrown into a nearby piece of furniture. Then there was silence as Loki took a moment to deliberate. "Very well, if the old man removed himself from the grounds and does not return, then I will accept your offer, but he is to do so immediately, or I will make you regret my lenience."

"Lagertha, please. Your Highness, I would do it." Æðelstan begged on his knees.

"I said be gone. You know who it is you speak to, so you know what I am very capable of doing. I will make you regret your dallying if you remain any longer." Loki swore. "Both you, and your daughter."

"Father just go, I will be fine." She turned to look around, still hoping to see where Loki was located. "Won't I?" She asked fearfully.

"I have little need for a servant who cannot attend to my needs due to injury. You said you are willing to obey me, so I have no reason to harm you."

"Father go, I'll be fine. Please, just go." Lagertha begged. "After all, let's face it." She coughed a small laugh. "It's every girls dream to live in a palace."

"Lagertha…."

"Father, just go." Tears began to fall from Lagertha's eyes.

Æðelstan swallowed hard and nodded tearfully. "I will go." He conceded. "Please do not harm her."

"If you leave, I will have no reason to." Loki's voice sounded utterly unaffected by the heartache being felt by daughter and father at their predicament. Bored of the emotion scene he was witnessing, Loki's green glow of his seidr surrounded Æðelstan as he was dragged by an invisible forced to the door.

Lagertha watched in tears until he was no longer in view, and wept silently when she heard the front door shut loudly. "Now, Lagertha, I assume that is your name?" She nodded in reply. "These are the rules."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lagertha looked around the room she now found herself forced to inhabit, her tears long dried for she had cried every thing she had. Loki's bodiless voice dictated to her the rules and requirements expected of her for her imprisonment and punishment. She listened as best she could, not doubting that there would be severe consequences were she not to adhere to them.

Sleep did not come to her for the remainder of the night. By the time the sun rose, mental exhaustion far surpassed her physical. But as she argued with herself as how to best deal with the situation at hand, Lagertha felt herself being dragged to her feet. "Do not be tardy on your first day." Loki's voice barked.

"Would it kill you to be the least bit mannerly?" She snapped back in her tiredness.

She grunted as she collided slightly with the writing desk next to the bed. "I have yet to hear of a prisoner being worthy of such." Loki's voice sounded bored. Lagertha curled her lip slightly. "Do not be contemptuous, do as you are told." He warned.

Lagertha's eyes widened. "You are capable of seeing me?"

"I can see what ever part of the castle I so desire. I am Loki, the most powerful seidr wielder within the Nine Realms, lest you forget."

"If you are so powerful, why is this place is such a state of disorder?"

"I would not want you to be without work to do skivvy, now start by getting my breakfast."

Lagertha straightened her dress and was internally grateful that she was able to do so of her own accord. She rushed out to the hall and to the main stairwell before heading to the kitchens.

She tried to forget her woes by assessing what needed to be done, but it stabbed her like a thorn the more she tried to forget about it. Using what few pots were clean, she put together a small breakfast. Laying out a tray, she brought it ladened with food to the instructed area. She looked at the beautifully ornate table that stood outside an equally ornate door of the same design, and placing the tray upon it, she knocked on the door before doing as had been previously dictated to her, and going back to the kitchens without reply or thanks.

Lagertha had barely finished cleaning the pots when a bell rung, signifying the tray was now ready for collection. She dried her hands on her apron, and made her way back upstairs, finding the tray exactly where she had put it, though empty of all edible contents. When she picked it up, she gasped and dropped it on the table once more. Its handles were as icy as the pots had been at the night precious. Not wanting to anger the prince, she used her apron as a sort of barrier between herself and the tray and brought it back to the kitchens.

As she heard the clock strike for midmorning, she brought up a tray up to his rooms once more, knocking on the door as she walked by once again to return downstairs. Though she anticipated being interrupted somehow by him, she was somewhat startled when his voice surrounded her once again.

"I do not recall requesting anything."

"My apologies your Highness, I thought perhaps that you would like some food to keep in your quarters for if you feel peckish between meals, it is just some fruit and water."

"I can see that. Do not assume anything on my behalf."

"Should I remove them?" She asked, turning back to return to the rooms.

"Did I request you to?"

"No."

"Then it seems I must repeat myself, do not assume anything girl."

"You could just have said thank you." Lagertha groaned as she continued back to the kitchens. She was sure the prince would reprimand her for her insolence, but to her surprise, he did and said nothing.

Lunch came and went, as did dinner without incident. Lagertha simply did as she was informed and worked on trying to make life easier by cleaning and organising the kitchens.

For the next few days Lagertha did not hear Loki's voice again, taking it to mean the prince found nothing to fault in her work, she continued without interruption. Every tray she left returned to her empty, though every time it was colder than ice, so she continued to make the foods he clearly seemed to like. She did not brave waiting around to see the prince take in his tray, so she had yet to lay eyes on the royal.

After a week of utter silence, Lagertha felt as though she was verging on the edge of madness. As she removed the last of some broth from the pot she was about to wash, the silence became to much. "How can you stand this?" she called out. "It is not natural for any place where there is more than one being to be this quiet for such a length of time. What in the Nine Realms do you do all day and night that requires that you not make a single noise or leave those rooms?"

Waiting for an answer, she looked around her expectantly. No response came. She waited a little longer, but still there was nothing. "Hello? Your Highness?" A lot of the confidence in her previous tone removed itself from her as she called for the prince. She wondered if he could hear the goings on in the palace all the time, or only when he chose. Leaving the kitchens, she walked to the stairwell that led to where the prince resided. "Prince Loki?" she called again, but still there was no response. She walked up the stairwell and to the door where she usually left the tray.

Breathing heavy in nervousness, she knocked on the door. "Your Highness? Loki?" She called again, but again silence remained her response. Unsure as to whether or not she was doing the right thing, but worried as to why he was not replying, she turned the handle. Part of her was concerned that he had placed a sort of protective charm on it, but nothing appeared to occur, so she pushed it open slightly. The door opened further than expected, revealing the room inside.

Lagertha glanced around, but with the curtains drawn, she could see very little. Slowly she cautiously placed one foot in front of the other and entered the doorway. "Hello?" she all but whispered. In truth, curiosity and fear of what she could find made her hope that her master did not respond. Not that she knew what to do if she were to find him somewhat incapacitated. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the darkness and the more they did, the more they widened.

The room was in near ruin. Furniture lay in pieces, remnants lying scattered around the room, most of which it was impossible to establish what they had been to begin with. The walls were as bad, with all the art upon them torn and shredded. But what caught Lagertha's notice was the same thing that had caught her noticed the night she and her father arrived to the palace about the painting on the stairwell. Queen Frigga remained intact in every piece, while all others hung in tattered pieces.

One piece stood to prominence as the largest in the room, and though its canvas was torn it did not seem as shredded as most of the others seemed to have been. Lagertha ran her hand over it and in doing so aligned the pieces until she was looking at a familiar, green eyed, raven haired man.

She knew it was Loki as she had seen the princes and their friends ride through the village on several occasions as they went on hunts in the nearby forests when they were younger. He was handsome, though not in the same way his brother was seen. He was not as strong built as other Aesir men, but his gaze was one of intelligence, which to Lagertha made him more appealing than others. Even in art, his eyes seemed deep and thoughtful.

Lagertha studied the piece carefully, even with the tears that marred it. She shuddered slightly as she felt a chill, and a cold shiver went down her spine. She took little notice of it until she realised her breathe was coming out as condensation. Frowning slightly in puzzlement, she looked around, only to look straight into a pair of irate crimson eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Lagertha fell backwards as she stared in horror at the foreboding figure glaring down at her.

"How dare you come in here."

Her voice came out as a startled squeak when she realised the Jötunn looking down at her was Loki.

He noticed her reaction and became even more furious. "I told you never to come in here, that it was out of bounds. How dare you disobey me." He snarled.

"I…I…" Lagertha tried to speak, but nothing came out.

This only angered Loki further. "Am I repulsive to you? Care to scream in fear at the hideous beast." He yelled.

Lagertha tried to get away from him, only to feel splinters from the broken wood pierce into her hands, though she barely registered the pain. As Loki stood over her, she tried again to find a way away from him; terrified of his anger. Finally her voice came back to her. "Please, I simply came in to check on you."

"Lies!" He bellowed.

"I speak the truth, you have not spoken a single word to me in over a week, I was concerned."

"I have left no meal untouched." He retorted angrily.

"Well I'm sorry I bothered, excuse me for my concern for your well being." She snapped, angry at his lack of civility. Forcing herself to her feet, she grimaced as she realised at some stage she had hurt her leg, but she stood as tall as her shorter stature would permit and faced the prince.

She looked first to his crimson coloured eyes, her mind immediately correlating them to the nightmare inducing stories she had heard in her childhood. She could not see the pallor of his skin properly in the darkness, but she noticed the bluish hue and the markings that were common with the Jötnar. His hair was still as black as ebony and even with the differences, he remained similar in many ways to the art she had seen around the palace.

"Concern?" He scoffed, slightly taken back by the supposed reason for her entering his rooms, but also for her bravery at standing up to him, the monster. "Are you done looking at me?"

"Yes, I spoke several times hoping to entice a response from you, but none came. I knocked and called out at your chambers door, yet there was no sound from within. Also I am not staring, I simply took a momentary glance, as I must admit, and I had not expected you to appear in such a manner. It is not how I am used to seeing you." She explained matter-of-factly.

"You…You've seen me before?" Loki forgot that he was irate with her, and instead eyed her as he tried to place her.

"Back when you, the new king Thor and your friends used to frequent these woods for your hunts. You actually saved me from quite the injury. I was too engrossed in a book as your party rode through my village. His Majesty nearly rode his horse straight into me, it was your swift thinking at making your horse a shield for me that saved my life."

Loki could not recall the incident offhand. Thor was arrogant on more than one occasion which required his help to rectify. It did sound like something that would occur around the oaf. "I do not recall such an occurrence, but that is not too say it did not occur."

"Well I do, you ensured I was alright and stated that it was understandable as the book I was reading was a superb piece of literature, then you remounted your horse and went about your way." She smiled; her voice kind and polite. "I never thanked you for that, so thank you."

Her smile confused Loki. It was genuine and kind, something he was not used to. "Well, I suppose you're welcome." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "And thank you, for your concern that is." 

She nodded, her eyes drawn to the raised Jötunn markings on his face. "How?"

Loki took a moment to look at her before swallowing hard, then walking to the door and opened it without saying another word, but his meaning blatantly clear. Lagertha looked to the floor as she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another week passed with no contact of any kind between the prince and his prisoner. Though Lagertha did not repeat the mistake of checking on Loki again, instead she silently stewed on his new appearance. Had he been cursed? None of it made any sense. Though she had never encountered a Frost Giant, she knew that they were greater in height than the tallest of Aesir, even King Odin. Loki remained as tall as he had been when Lagertha had met him previously. Also she was pretty sure that the Jötnar did not have any hair, yet Loki clearly still had his. So what had happened him?

She felt guilty for having asked him how it had occurred. Especially since she had finally gotten him to speak to her, only for her to ruin it all again immediately. He clearly was less than pleased at his predicament and she cursed herself for her idiocy in creating silence once more.

Without thinking, Lagertha finished preparing the meal she was preparing and made her way to Loki's rooms to serve it as though she was on autopilot. Knocking on the door to signify the meal was waiting, she looked back at the door for a moment before heading downstairs again.

She ate her own meal swiftly, and then decided to head to the area to the back of the kitchen where there was a small garden. Taking the seeds she had collected from different fruits and vegetables she had cooked with, she planted them and made note as to what each row contained of. Proud of her little project, she smiled to herself as she stood up and turned to go back inside. As she turned, she failed to noticed the figure on the second floor, watching her actions with great interest.

She walked through the kitchens, washing her hands, before collecting a jug and filling it with water, carrying it with her so to leave for the prince after she took his finished dishes away. "What were you doing outside?" Lagertha jumped and dropped the jug. The water splashed onto the floor but the jug did not shatter.

Lagertha waited with her eyes closed for the impending crash of broken glass, but it ever came, she opened her eyes again and watched as a green glow surrounded the jug and gently placed it upon the floor. Looking to the side, she saw Loki standing in just a plain green tunic and pants, his hand glowing the same colour green as surrounded the jug. "Your Highness, I am so sorry." She began.

Loki waved his hand and she silenced. "It was my own doing; I did not alert you to my presence." Lagertha said nothing in response. "So I will ask again, though I am not one who enjoys repeating myself, what were you doing outside?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't know it was not permitted." She answered wide eyed.

"I stated you were to remain within the grounds of the palace, you were only a few feet from the kitchen. It is safe to say you broke no rules."

"Then why are you asking me what I was up to?" If she were honest, she would have to admit how greatly it disturbed her as to how calmly she was speaking to someone with the appearance of Asgard's greatest foe.

Loki simply shrugged. "Call it curiosity." 

Lagertha eyed him suspiciously before answering. "I was just planting some vegetables."

"Such is not necessary; there is more than enough food available."

"I am aware your Highness, but I must confess I enjoy the idea of tending to them."

Loki looked at her in an assessing manner. "You are a curious creature."

"Likewise Your Highness." She smiled slightly as she continued toward the stairwell. Upstairs, continuing with her work as Loki watched her, slightly aghast at her comment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Lagertha noticed that Loki began to appear around the palace at different times of the day. Though he seldom spoke, or even in some cases even acknowledge her, merely his physical presence was soothing.

Loki watched silently as Lagertha worked at maintaining her small garden as well as keeping up with the cooking and the cleaning. He noticed that after her initial shock at seeing his hideous appearance she never seemed to stare, nor did she seem to fear him, it added greatly to his intrigue.

He watched curiously from an upstairs window as Lagertha made her way to a large tree not too far from one of the fountains by the East Wing of the palace one morning. He cocked his head in interest as she assessed it before climbing up and getting comfortable on a branch before taking out a book and beginning to read.

He swallowed hard, watching enviously as she took in the golden rays of sun that made their way through the leaves of the trees, the sun glistening in her chocolate brown hair, which she kept placing behind her ear, only for the angle of her head and the breeze to cause it to fall immediately to the side of her face again. He chuckled as she got increasingly frustrated at her own hair, her cheeks reddening as she became more irritated. Loki laughed outright when she closed the book, hit it against her knees and appeared to snort in anger at her lack of success in having some reading time in the morning sun.

After a few moments Loki silenced his laughter, and wondered to himself as to why he found the actions of his prisoner so intriguing. She never attempted to flee or disobey him in any way, in fact, she had shown nothing but concern and respect to him, bringing him food even without prompt and checking on him when she feared him unwell. She seemed so genuine in her convictions when she stated her reasons for entering his rooms; it was hard not to believe her.

He thought of her reaction to him, trying to see it from a non-biased prospective, as difficult as that may have seemed. She was terrified of the monster that no doubt, her parents, like every other Aesir parents, had told her stories of as she grew up, but having realised it was just him, she just seemed curious. Why? What had made her feel safe with him as a Jötunn as she had in the palace when she was under the impression he was Aesir. Then there was her story of the village when he had met her before, and the way she spoke to him, as though he was normal again. Looking him in the eye, with no fear, and no judgment, why? He shook his head as she watched her jump down from the branch, utterly annoyed that her little idea had failed, and then he followed her until she entered the kitchens, and out of sight.

Lagertha sighed, she had hoped to enjoy reading outside in the sun, but her lack of an ability to control her hair had very effectively ruined it. She decided to bake instead, as it acted as her very own form of stress release, and she adored it. If she was honest with herself, she knew she should organise the reception room somewhat as that was the next room she had planned to tackle in cleaning, mostly so she could look properly at the art and the piano, but she had an urge to bake, so she indulged it. Prince Loki would be none the wiser and would probably be all too happy to eat the end result. She had noticed that he harboured one hell of a sweet tooth.

She began by cutting the fruit and allowing it to sweeten as it simmered gently in a pot. Then she worked on the pastry and crumble topping, all the time humming the same song her mother used sing when she was baking throughout her childhood.

"How do you know that song?"

Lagertha turned to see Loki standing at the kitchen door. "We'll need to get you a bell or something if you are going to sneak up on me constantly." She laughed as she clutched her chest, grateful to feel her heart still beating.

"I was always one for stealth; I forget sometimes it is not so necessary any longer."

"I'm sure it is practical to remain proficient in such, however, doing so when I am cleaning and you do not wish to interact with me and doing so when you wish to strike up a conversation are two entirely different situations and as such, I would ask you to consider my health and not attempt to give me heart failure when considering the patter." She laughed nervously.

Loki frowned slightly at her ease at jesting with him. "You knew of my presence those times, but not now?"

"I sense you, if that makes sense." She tried to explain. "I knew you were nearby, but I had no idea where."

"I see." Loki nodded thoughtfully.

"What was it you were asking me again, I was too busy trying not to jump out of my skin the last time?" She inquired nervously.

Loki had to recall for a moment what it was that had caught his attention enough to come to the kitchen. "That song, where do you know it from?"

"My mother, she used to sing it to me when she and I used bake when I was a child. Well she could sing it; I tend to only hum it as I am sure I could shatter glass were I attempt to sing it." She laughed nervously.

"Your mother is Vanir?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I'm a little crossbreed." She smiled.

"You use a derogatory term yet you say it with pride." Loki frowned.

"Why should I not be proud? It is who I am; I cannot change it about myself, so why not embrace it?" She shrugged.

Immediately she realised something she said had had a negative impact on Loki. His calm composure left and he tensed noticeably. "Is that some sort of joke?" he snarled furiously.

Lagertha looked to him in confusion. "Why would I joke about my own parentage?"

"To make jest of mine? Who told you?" He shouted, standing to his full height, glaring down at her menacingly.

Lagertha looked back at him in terror. "Told me what? What in the Nine Realms are you on about?" She was absolutely mystified as to what the prince was referring to.

Loki's crimson eyes scanned hers, looking deep into her being, before he stood back again, eyeing her cautiously. "You don't know." He realised.

"I don't know what? What are you on about?" S repeated, getting frustrated at trying to understand Loki and his peculiar actions and moods.

"I should apologise, I thought…well obviously I was mistaken. I…" without any further explanation, Loki turned and stormed away.

Lagertha looked out the door after him for a minute before she recalled that the fruit was still simmering, not wanting to have to scrub burnt fruit out of the pot, she ran over and took it off the stove. As she continued to ready the pie, she replayed what had occurred in her mind to see what could have upset Loki so greatly. Her mocking her mixed realm heritage was all she could think of that could have been seen as insulting. She knew Queen Frigga had also been Vanir, perhaps the prince had thought her insulting his heritage through his mother. Sure, that had to be it.

She thought for a minute as to how to best rectify the situation, and decided on bringing him some pie when it was baked and hopefully she would be able to explain to him that it was all just a simple misunderstanding.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, I have had this written for days, but never got to type it. I chose a few of what are deemed "High Brow" books to reference in this (of course with the obligatory Shakespeare mention) Also I referenced the "Three Higher realms" I got that from a sketch of the Yggdrasil Tree of realms that explains the realms, referenced in the First Thor movie.

Loki paced his rooms in frustration, the girl had struck a nerve, but it was clear from her reaction that she had no idea why. Frigga had always warned him not to assume so much, it only ever led to misunderstanding. She had been right, but that was nothing new, she was seldom ever wrong. He swallowed hard, thinking of the song he had heard Lagertha humming as she tended to her work, Frigga often did the same when she tended to her gardens. He had long forgotten it until his legs carried him towards the kitchens. Hearing it only made him all the more curious about the girl. She was half Vanir, which was nothing unusual; Vanaheim and Asgard were close allies.

A knock on the door surprised him somewhat. He looked to the clock on the wall and noted it was not a specified meal time. Curious, he made his way to the door, expecting to see some sort of meal awaiting him on the small table as usual. When he opened the door however, he almost collided with something. Looking down, he was met by a slightly startled Lagertha.

"Pie?" She smiled nervously, holding up a baking dish. The smell from it caused the prince to groan. "It's as good as it smells, I assure you." She grinned a little wider.

"You usually just leave it on the table." He indicated to the usual spot.

Lagertha's smile faltered. "I wished to apologise." She swallowed nervously.

"Apologise? What have you to apologise for?" Loki frowned in confusion.

"I clearly upset you somewhat with my comments earlier." Loki swallowed. "Your reaction now again tells me that I am right. I am sorry, I did not mean to…"

"Enough." She silenced immediately, looking fearfully at him. "You did nothing to warrant my behaviour towards you. I am afraid I should take my mother's advice and cease to assume everything to be a comment on me."

"So it was about her?" He cocked his head slightly and frowned again. "I assumed it was something to do with your mother."

"Not exactly, you should also take her advice and not assume." He chuckled before becoming sombre once more and sighing. "I have little doubt you have been wondering as to my appearance." Lagertha remained silent, her intrigue as to such had been growing, and she was curious as to the explanation for it. Taking another deep breath, he stared to a far wall before speaking again. "I am not the son of Odin and Frigga." He admitted shakily.

Lagertha's eyes widened. "But Jötnar are giants, we call them Frost Giants, so that means they are far taller than us."

Loki looked down at her in disbelief that her only reaction was to argue his height as a Frost Giant as opposed to being disgusted by the information. "Are you not frightened?"

"Of what? You? Why would I be? If you wished to harm me, surely you would have done so by now. You have not given me much reason to, since of course that first night."

"Why? Why are you not terrified? Why are you not repulsed?" He felt as though he needed to know.

"You are not repulsive." She shrugged.

"That does not explain it." He barked in frustration.

"Why not? You are trying to tell me why I am not afraid, what makes you think you know?" she challenged. "So that is why you snapped at me, you thought I was referring to you." She started to laugh. "My goodness, you are very narcissistic aren't you?" Loki stared back in stunned silence as she took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"It is not the least bit amusing, cease laughing." He growled; it only set her off once more. Loki just glared at her in bemusement.

"Okay, okay, I shall try." She giggled. "You should eat the pie before it goes cold."

"Thank you, it looks…" Loki groaned in pleasure as he tasted the dessert.

"It's not too hot is it?" Lagertha asked in concern. "I mean, do you find food hotter now? Would you prefer that I cool it more before bringing it to you?"

Loki swallowed the pie looking at Lagertha. "It's the same as before." He stated plainly.

Lagertha took but a moment to study his face before gritting her teeth and turning to leave. "Fine, I just thought I would ask so to make life easier. But what else was I expecting when having a discussion with the God of Lies?" Her hands in the air in exasperation.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Loki growled back, forcing her to remain still using his seidr.

"You are lying. When I asked you was the food too hot, you lied to me." She explained coldly, irritated that he had forced her to stay put. Loki stared at her in disbelief. "I am not as stupid as you think me to be."

"Clearly you are more intelligent than most, only my mother ever saw through my lies with that ease." He commended, he released her again and she remained still.

"So why lie?"

"I did not wish for you to put yourself out. Leaving the food for a small while is no great issue." He shrugged.

"Exactly, that is why I offered." She scowled.

"Are you always so temperamental?" Loki questioned in annoyance.

"Asks the God of Volatile Moods." She countered.

"You can be irritating, are you aware?"

"Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing." She smiled back sarcastically.

Loki chuckled. "What book were you reading earlier?" Lagertha stared back at him. "I saw you arguing with your hair while trying to read a book outside. May I inquire as to what book it was?"

"War and Peace. It's Midgardian. Do you know it?"

"Why would you be reading that?"

"Because I read everything worthwhile that is Aesir and Vanir, so then I began to read Midgardian writings. I liked Ulysses and the works of one Shakespeare, but overall they do not really compare to Aesir literature."

"If you prefer such works, surely you should have continued by reading the works of Svartalfheim, it is the third of the higher realms."

"Because not all of us are so privileged as to have been raised with access to such rare literary works." Lagertha laughed at her own attempts of using a courtier's accent, it increased more when Loki glared back in bemusement.

"Aren't you quite the little jester?"

"I thought of all people, the God of Mischief would be capable of seeing the fun in such things."

"I have been less inclined toward such of late."

"Why, you should be embracing it more now that you have been feeling a little blue?" Lagertha clasped both her hands over her mouth as soon as she said it. "Your Highness, please, forgive me. I meant it only as a turn of phase, not because of your…please, I meant no disrespect." She found herself shaking fearfully at how Loki would take her words.

Loki opened his mouth to respond when suddenly a flash of lightning lit up the room, followed closely by a roar of thunder. Lagertha jumped and backed up against Loki, looking around in terror. "Oh goodie." Loki groaned sarcastically with a grimace on his face.

"What?" Lagertha turned to look at him,

"LOKI!"

Lagertha shook as the loud voice bellowed through the palace, which seemed to be shaking with the ferocity of the storm. She curled in close to Loki as she heard loud foot falls coming toward the room they were occupying, it comforted her as she felt his arm wrap around her waist.

The door burst open and Lagertha leant her head in against Loki's chest. "What is going on here?" The newcomer's voice sounded, deep and resounding.

"It appears you just stormed into the palace without reason." Loki responded coolly.

"Do not play games with me brother, I just had one of the nearby village governors Æðelstan barge into my chambers stating you have taken his daughter to keep as your slave and that you are torturing her."

"I have not laid one finger on the girl." Loki snarled back.

"Prove such."

"You witless imbecile, if I were in any way harming her; explain why it is she is seeking my protection from you and not the other way around."

Thor looked stunned to his brother's side to see the truth in his words. Lagertha peeked out to see the young blonde haired king of the Aesir looking down on her studiously. "If such is true, then you will have no issue with me speaking with her in private." Thor challenged, eyeing Loki carefully to gauge his reaction.

"That is for her to permit." Loki looked down at Lagertha, but noticed rather than going towards Thor, she seemed to clutch his tunic tighter. "She does not seem too willing."

"Do not toy with me Loki, court is less than pleased at your antics, and it is only because I myself came here that you are not yet in chains." Loki bared his teeth at Thor's words.

"No!" Lagertha cried in horror at what was being said. As though trying to grasp at an opportunity, Thor stepped forward and grabbed Lagertha's arm, pulling her forcefully away from Loki. Lagertha fought, trying to use her nails to force Thor to release his grip as she pulled back towards the Jötunn prince. "Let go of me."

"You heard her." Loki took a step forward and went to grab Thor's forearm to help force him to let go right at the same time as Lagertha did. As Loki's skin touched hers, Lagertha shrieked in agony, Loki drew his hand back and watched in horror as the skin of her forearm burnt black with frost bite.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What in the realms have you done Loki?" Thor growled as Loki pulled back, colliding with the far wall, guilt and horror shook him, a heavy feeling pounded at the end of his stomach at the wound he had unintentionally inflicted on Lagertha.

"This is not Loki's doing." Lagertha gasped as she clutched her excruciating arm. "It is yours!" she glared at Thor as she spoke.

"You are suffering from Frost Giant burns; that is a text book example of such, and is only capable of being inflicted by a Frost Giant." Thor argued, looking to Loki when he mentioned Frost Giants.

"If you are going to go by textbook examples, then you would also know it is a defensive measure, like when you grabbed me and Loki was trying to protect me." Lagertha snapped back.

Thor looked taken back while Loki could not hide the momentary smirk on his face before it fell again as she hissed in pain. "You need to get her downstairs to better tend to it." Loki instructed.

"Do not use such a tone with me Loki." Thor warned.

"You can threaten me with your prehistoric manner of brutality after you tend to Lagertha."

Thor frowned as he looked first at Loki and then to the small woman who was still glaring up at him angrily. "Fine." He went to help her up, but before he could lay a hand on her, Lagertha pulled herself unsteadily to her feet and stood back from him. "Follow me." He ordered. Lagertha looked to Loki fearfully. "Loki shall remain here for now." Loki nodded his agreement. "I wish for you and I to be able to discuss your being here alone."

Lagertha looked back to Loki once again; dread and panic filled her features. "I will be close by if I am required." Loki insured. Satisfied that that was as good as it was going to get, she followed the Aesir king out of the room as he spared one final look at his fallen brother.

Thor guided her to a room she had never taken notice of before. It was directly across from Loki's. "The medical room is downstairs." She commented.

"I am aware, I have spent some amount of time here over the years, but we need to talk immediately."

"But my arm." She exclaimed in disbelief, holding up the injured limb.

"I have a salve with me that will aid its healing better than anything you could possibly have in the healing bay. It requires being able to react with the air, so a bandage is not required. While that is doing its work, you and I can have a little discussion." Thor opened the door and walked in, Lagertha followed.

It was much the same as Loki's rooms, messier and most everything covered in dust from having laid effectively abandoned for so long. Thor pulled off a dusty cover and wordlessly indicated to Lagertha to sit down. She glared at him as she did, keeping out of his reach the entire time. "We can speak here." He informed her as he pushed his war hammer, the equally famous and infamous Mjolnir out of his way and pulled a small vial he had tied to his belt.

"You anticipated him attacking you." She realised.

"He has a bit of a history of doing so." Thor stated plainly as he forced some of the contents of the vial out and onto his hand. Immediately Lagertha pulled her injured limb further away from the king. "I will not harm you."

"The only harm that has befallen me since my coming here is specifically because of you being here."

"So Loki has not hurt you in any way?" Thor asked calmly.

"What? No. He has never even threatened to do such a thing. He is a tad temperamental mood wise, but that is because he lacks company." She defended.

"You honestly believe that?" Thor asked sceptically.

"How long have you forced him to reside here alone?"

"He has been here for just over half a century."

"Half a…fifty years, he has remained here for fifty years without another soul to converse and interact with? That is a most cruel of fates."

"He is being punished for severe offences. I assume you are aware of his crimes against both Midgard and Jötunheim?" Lagertha nodded. "Well as such it is not like it would have been fitting to give him a full house of servants. Besides, Loki has seldom rejoiced in the company of others, he prefers solitude, if you had failed to notice."

"But all beings feel more calm with the knowledge that there are others nearby, even if they choose not to interact with them. Even if Loki was not always in the company of others, he still had his hand servant in his rooms as he grew, did he not? No wonder he was somewhat impolite when I arrived, he has not had any others to converse with in so long. It is worse than the most horrid of prisons."

"This is a palace, not a prison."

"Same difference. When you are confined against your will in a deserted place, it does not matter if you have the freedom of a palace, or if you are confined to a cell the size of a closet, you are still confined."

"When Loki atones for his actions, he will have the power of his seidr returned to him and he will be free to leave once more."

Lagertha opened her mouth to tell Thor that Loki was still in possession of at least some of his seidr, but shut it again. She felt as though after what he had done to defend her; he had earned at least some loyalty. She realised Thor was looking to her injured arm again. Leaning forward, she took some of the salve from his palm. "I can do it."

"Your father begged for me to come here, free you and return you to him. When I am finished speaking with Loki, you will be leaving with me."

Lagertha sat watching as the large built king rose to his feet and left before she attended to her injured arm. It was black with frost burn, but she hoped Thor's salve would at least make it look somewhat better. As soon as the ointment touched it, there was a moment of a pain before it numbed completely. She lathered it on as best she could and sighed as the pain dissipated. Taking another quick look around the room, she rose to her feet and made her way to the door.

She had no sooner opened it before the door across the hallway opened too. Thor emerged first looking irate, followed by a forlorn looking Loki, who took a moment to look at Lagertha, then to her arm. The guilt on his face was heartbreaking.

"Come, your father is awaiting your return at the edge of the village." Thor took her upper arm and began to bring her forward with him. Lagertha tried to stand fast, but he was several time stronger than her, causing her a substantial amount of pain. Without thinking she leant forward and sank her teeth into his hand.

Loki watched wide eyed as Thor released Lagertha. "How dare you grab me in such a manner and try and drag me like a sack of grain." She snarled. "I do not care what title you hold, you never grab anyone who has not wronged you in any way in such a manner."

"I am trying to protect you." Thor bellowed furiously.

"Protect me?" Lagertha laughed high and shrilly, scaring the king. "It is only you that I have needed protection from in recent times. You are the one that is injuring me."

"I doubt such." Thor dismissed.

Lagertha grabbed the sleeve of her dress and pulled on it as hard as she could, causing it to tear. "Do you still doubt such?" she demanded.

Thor swallowed hard as he looked to her upper arm, which was now red and beginning to bruise deeply. "I apologise, it was not intentional."

"Neither was what Loki did, but you seem very quick to condemn his actions when all he was doing was what you are claiming you are doing and protect me." She argued.

"I have a realm to run, so we need to leave." Thor stated, standing to a side and indicating to her to walk ahead of him.

Lagertha looked to Loki, whose ruby red eyes did not meet hers. She felt her lip quiver slightly, swallowing hard; she hoped to get her voice level again. "No." Loki looked up at her and Thor's mouth dropped open. "I do not wish to leave, if you wish to make me, you will have to drag me kicking and screaming." She looked to Thor again, her conviction clear in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lagertha's face was tearstained as she stood at the edge of the village. Her hair and dress were dishevelled as she had made good on her promise and had made Thor's job of bringing her to her father again as difficult as she physically could, and even for their drastic size difference, she had inflicted some albeit superficial wounds to the King. In the end it was only Thor's superior strength that had permitted him to force to come with him.

She knew from Loki's face and demeanour as Thor forced her away that he too had wished for her to stay, but she could tell he was still feeling guilty for hurting her. Something she had no doubt Thor had used to convince Loki she would be better off away from him, so Loki remained silent as he watched Thor take her away.

Her father was tearful as he embraced her, thanking Thor endlessly for saving his daughter and returning her to him. Thor smiled and dismissed the gratitude, stating that he was only too glad to help. Lagertha glared at Thor and his smile faltered, an action that was missed by her father, but not by the Warrior's Three and Sif, who had accompanied Thor to the village. She recalled over and over in her mind the supposed words of caution Thor had bestowed on her. "You do not know the true Loki Lady Lagertha; he is a liar, and a good one. He always has been, and he always will."

Her father ushered her home without letting her try and walk unaided, rambling on about unimportant matters the entire time. She ignored him for the most part, not wanting to speak, instead only thinking of the abandoned prince of Asgard, not an afternoon's walk away, who she found to have been the only stimulating company she had held in some time.

"Go get some rest Lagertha, you need to recoup after what you have endured." Her father ordered when they got into their home.

"The only enduring I have had to bear is being roughly manhandled by the King." Lagertha growled.

"You should be grateful to King Thor Lagertha, he brought you home. He got you away from that monster of a brother of his. Just look at what he did to you."

Lagertha's eye shot straight to her injured forearm only to realise the burn was temporarily covered by her clothing, looking to her father, she followed his line of sight to see him staring at her torn sleeve and bruised arm. She laughed slightly as she looked back to him. "Believe me or not Father, that is the work of none other than the King you adore so blindly."

Æðelstan looked from the markings to his daughter's face. "Lagertha, what has happened to you?" he asked almost fearfully. "What did that monster do to you to make you speak such a way about King Thor?"

"Nothing, he never once did anything to ever hurt me. He is no monster, he is just a lonely being who was so anxious to finally perhaps have some company again that he went about obtaining said company the wrong way." Lagertha explained.

"Do you not hear yourself?" You sound like a foolish simpleton. 'Company' you think that that monster only wanted some company? He is a killer, have you any idea how many people he has killed?"

"From what I have read, and we both know I have read extensively on most every battle Asgard has been in; King Thor has killed even more men than Loki in both his war efforts and his other antics combined when they are compared." Lagertha argued.

"What is going on with you?" Æðelstan shook his head as he spoke in disbelief.

"With due respect father, I know more of Prince Loki than you on this matter. I have spoken with him; I have seen how he can be both good and bad. Do not get me wrong, I will never condone what he did in Midgard and Jötunheim or even pretend to understand fully his reasoning for doing such, and I know he is capable of acts of immense darkness, but he is not just that. He is capable of as many different actions as you and I."

Æðelstan looked fearfully at his daughter. "I am calling back King Thor." He insisted, heading for the door.

Lagertha took a moment to comprehend what her father was saying. "Whatever for? I am sure the great King of the Aesir wishes to return to his delightful big bright palace and is no doubt already making headway there and away from this small little backwater as we speak as there is nothing here to hold his interest."

"The monster has cast a spell on you or worse, poisoned your mind, how are you not able to see it Lagertha? You are usually so bright."

"Poisoned my…Father, forgive my bluntness, but it is not I that has taken leave of my senses but you if you think such."

Æðelstan looked at Lagertha in furious disgust. "I am glad your mother is not alive to see the disappointment you have become."

Lagertha stood open mouthed at the cruel words that her father just said. Without saying anything, she turned and allowed her tears fall as she ran from the house, ignoring her father's remorse filled calls for her to return.

She ran through the village, not paying much heed to where she was going, colliding with someone as she went. As though her day could not get worse. "Well now, this is a pleasant surprise, I knew the day would come that you would come running into my arms." Lagertha shuddered as she recognised the sickly slimy voice of Jarl.

She struggled to get out of his grip. "Jarl, leave me alone." She wriggled and squirmed, but he was muscularly built, nothing as big as Thor, but he was still far too strong for her to fend off. "Let go of me." She half begged. "Jarl."

The sound of a sword being unsheathed came to Lagertha's ears. "Are you hard of hearing? She said leave her be." A woman snarled.

"This is none of your concern" Jarl dismissed, though his gripped loosened considerably.

Lagertha opened her eyes to see a dark haired woman with a sword to Jarls throat. It took only a few moments for Lagertha to place her. It was Lady Sif, the warrior woman. "I will not warn you again pig, release her and let her on her way." Sif threatened. Jarl seemed to take a moment to consider her threat before leaving go of Lagertha's arms. She hissed slightly as she felt even more bruises adding to those that Thor had given her earlier. "Are you alright?"

She turned to see Sif looking at her in concern. She looked down at herself and could not argue her worrying, her dress was torn, both her arms mottled in marks, she had no doubt her hair was tousled terribly, and as she could still feel her tears on her face, she knew that was a wreck too. "I am fine; I am just having a bad day."

Sif looked her up and down as she attempted to assess whether Lagertha was being sarcastic or not. As her eyes skimmed over the dishevelled appearance, Sif noticed the burn mark on her arm. "You're…"

Lagertha looked to her arm again, trying to pull the cloth of her tattered sleeve to cover it. "Yes." She sighed in resignation.

"You've had a bad few weeks if that's the case."

"No, the past few weeks were fine, today was the difficult one."

"Fine? Did Loki not harm you?"

"Why does everyone assume he hurt me? He never did anything to me. The only harm he ever inflicted on me was unintentional, and it was meant for Thor because he was hurting me. Loki was only trying to defend me." Lagertha stated in exasperation, sick of the incessant repeating of her words.

Sif eyed her carefully. "Perhaps there is still some good in Loki." She commented to herself.

"He is nowhere near perfect, but he was by no means cruel or dangerous."

"Sif, come we are…Lady Lagertha?" Thor looked at the tousled woman in front of him, looking even worse than when he left her with her father. "Should you not be at home?"

"Where I am is none of your concern." She growled angrily. "I told you where I wished to be and you blatantly ignored me."

The Warrior's Three stood behind their king, looking at the woman in front of them as though she was mad. Sif took a moment to look between Lagertha and Thor before she stood beside the other woman. "Thor, you said yourself you wanted Loki to go back to how he was, there was risk of that happening and you took it away again. You are my closest friend and my King, but by the Gods are you an idiot." She stated matter-of-factly. She turned to Lagertha. "Can you ride?" Lagertha shook her head. "Fine." She untied her horse and jumped up. She extended her arm and helped Lagertha to get up behind her as the men stood staring in shock. "Just hold on, think you can do that?"

"Definitely. Why are you helping me?" She asked as Sif turned the horse and got it to canter off.

"Loki was not always as angry as he is now, the right maybe company will bring out that side of him again. That and I can hardly ignore the plight of another who is forced to deal with Thor's occasional lack of good sense, and who is more than capable of calling him up on it. Is this what you wish?"

"Yes."

"Well then, we will take no time at this rate."

Lagertha voiced her gratitude as they continued to ride on. Her heart pounding hard in her chest as the Winter Palace came into view.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sif helped Lagertha to dismount her horse. "Are you sure about this?" She asked cautiously as she looked over the Winter Palace, which she felt was a mere shadow of how she remembered it.

Lagertha too looked to the daunting structure; the sight of the building was giving her an anxious sensation in her stomach. "Honestly, I have no idea as to what awaits me within, but at least whatever it is; it is by decision alone that I face it. And if I fail, then it is my failure."

"You plan on failing?" Sif looked at her in bewilderment.

"No, I do not. But if I am to fail, it will be my own doing, and that I can be at peace with. As it stood, I felt I failed because I was forced to by the…"

"Because of the actions of others." Sid finished, nodding in agreement. "I know that sensation. May I ask, what it is you wish to achieve by being here?"

"Only to see if I can help him, he seems so lost. There is good still under the hatred and anger, I have seen it."

"Why concern yourself with such a difficult task?"

"I owe him my life." Sif stared at her in silent shock. "A few centuries ago, he prevented Thor's horse from accidentally trampling me."

"In the village, I remember that. Your hair was not near as long then." Sif recalled. She was also reminded of how Loki dismounted to check on the village girl and spoke to her about her book, but most of all she recalled the glance back he gave her when he had remounted and she had continued on her way bashfully. "So you feel you are obliged to?"

"No, I do this willingly because I think it the right thing to do."

"I hope you succeed. If you ever require any assistance, there is an odd looking free standing pyre pit in the war room. If you light it, it will give you a line of contact to the main palace." She informed the smaller woman. Lagertha nodded as she committed the information to memory. "Good luck, I fear you may need it. I will deal with keeping Thor in check with regards the matter. After so much, he cannot trust Loki. I cannot say I blame him, but I feel as though this time it may be different. Loki can never change if he is never given the opportunity to."

"Thank you Lady Sif, for all you have done for me this day."

"From what little I have witnessed, and indeed from your general appearance, I feel it is safe to say that you appear to have needed someone to aid you today." The warrior stated with a small smile.

"We I am glad I met you when I did, that is most certain." Lagertha returned the gesture. She turned to face the palace again, with a deep breath she readied herself for whatever would occur within.

"Farewell Lagertha." Sif called out as she aimed her horse back to the village to regroup with her friends. "And good luck." She added quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After Thor had dragged a fiery Lagertha kicking and scratching from the room and the door of the palace slammed shut; leaving Loki to his bleak existence once more, he flew into a rage. He thrashed everything in sight with his seidr shouting and roaring in anguish. When the final piece of furniture fell broken to the floor, he collided against the wall harshly and slid down, sobbing.

He had not realised just how much he had come to cherish the presence of another nearby. Lagertha had made life interesting and worthwhile again. He calm and relaxed manner of doing tasks and her general demeanour had endeared her to him. When she admitted to also being an avid reader, he thought he had found someone he could converse at length with about his most beloved pastime. He never had a chance to ask her what book it was she had been so engrossed in at their first meeting that had almost gotten her killed, he tried desperately to recall the event, but he could not. He never got to ask her why she had books with her when she had entered the palace that first night, or was it common place for her to always be ladened down with books. So many questioned he wished he had had the chance to ask her, so much time wasted just looking at her from afar.

He then turned his thoughts to her reaction to his admission to his true heritage and in turn the reason behind his new appearance. She was completely indifferent to it all, she genuinely did not seem to care in the slightest that he was Jötunn, and she was not repulsed by him, something he himself was unable to achieve. She had stated she was not fearful of him, and he was inclined to believe her, she did not seem to see him as something to fear.

But Thor had hit him with a terrible truth, and it sickened him to admit it. He had harmed her, and it was lucky that he had not harmed her too greatly. Even though he had only intended to burn Thor enough to release her, that was not what had occurred, and as a result, Lagertha had been the one to suffer. He shuddered as he recalled her cry in pain, and the appearance of her frost burnt arm. It was his doing, and she would hate him forever for it. There was no way she could not despise him after he had mutilated her. He was not worthy of the decency she had shown him in her time in the palace, cooking and baking so beautifully for no reason other than for the sake of it, he was not worthy of her kindness, her jestful comments, her presence.

He was not worthy of her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jarl stormed through the village, it was one thing when Lagertha played hard to get and jestfully shunned his advances, but for her to outright try and fight him off, that was completely unacceptable.

And as for that other woman; he scowled as he thought of the sword wielder, and her interfering in matters that did not concern her. He could not recall from where he knew her, but she seemed so oddly familiar. Something caught Jarl's attention, the sound of a galloping horse coming to a halt nearby, and looking round he saw the woman again; the one that had taken Lagertha away. He watched her as she scanned the street around her looking for something. Voices called out and she turned in their direction, smiling as the callers came into view. Seeing who it was that had gotten her attention, Jarl's eyes widened, he knew why he had recognised her. As she got her horse to join her companions, he scolded himself internally for not realising who it was as soon as he had seen her, the warrior, Lady Sif.

He watched as she spoke with the Warrior's Three, straining his ears to listen, but failing to make out more that a random word here and there. Walking closer, he picked up more of their conversation.

"And you left her there?" The blonde male warrior asked incredulously.

"Yes, that is what she wanted. If she was unhappy to leave, Thor should have left her there. That is what she wished for, so why deny her that right?" The warrior woman challenged.

"Are you sure Loki did not in some way cast some spell upon her?" The dark haired warrior queried. "We know him to not be beyond such."

"Thor removed his ability to use seidr; he could not have done such. Besides, I witnessed her less than pleasant interaction with a man of the village here. She is adamant that Loki did not in anyway harm her, so if that is true, she is safer there." Jarl's lip curled in contempt at Sif's reference to him.

Before anyone could say anymore, Jarl heard the hooves of another horse beating the hard pavement. He knew as soon as he saw the white stallion, that it was King Thor.

"Did you bring her there?" the king asked.

"Yes."

"And she went inside?"

"I don't know, I wished her luck at the gates and I returned, what she decides to do is her own choice to make." Sif replied sternly.

"I think it a bad idea. Loki…"

"Is owed a lot for what he did in the Alignment." Sif finished the sentence. The red haired warrior tossed his head to the side slightly in reluctant agreement. "She can choose for herself what she will do, but I think going by the fact she states nothing happened her in the palace while there alone with Loki, and then one afternoon away from it she ends up looking like she was meat being tenderised, she will be more than happy to be back there."

"I have to say, I would wager she looks quite well when not looking as though she wrestled a bilgesnipe." The blonde warrior commented.

"Well, we had better head back to the city, we did what we came here to do, as pointless as it now appears to have been." Thor sighed, turning his horse out of the village.

"Pointless? Thor, what if this is what you wished it to be, it may save him." The red haired warrior stated hopefully.

"I do not share your enthusiasm Volstagg, Loki is as unable to accept love as he is at giving it."

"Well either you are proven wrong and Loki succeeds, or you are right, both are results you can take solace in." Sif shrugged as she turned her horse to leave.

The others followed suit, making idle chitchat as they went; and none paying any heed to the man standing close enough by to hear their conversation. Jarl thought of everything he had just heard. Lagertha was at the Winter Palace, with the supposedly deceased Prince Loki, and from the sounds of things, the King was not pleased with that. That was where she had been, and how he had not seen her. Looking to where he knew the Winter Palace was tucked behind the side of the mountainside, he began to think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lagertha stared at the large ornate palace doors, not know what she should do. She did not know whether she should knock or should she enter and call out her presence. In the end, she decided to go around to the back of the palace and enter via the kitchens. When she got there, she felt an odd sense of calm at seeing they were as she had left them before her unscheduled departure. The remainder of the crumble she had baked was still on the counter where she had left it.

Thinking that after everything that happened, Loki may prefer some more pie to most everything else, she reheated the second half and placed it on a tray before making her way through the palace as though on autopilot, heading to his rooms.

She found herself somewhat unsettled by the sense of uneasy silence that seemed to have engulfed the palace. She suspected that Loki would be quietly sitting somewhere, no doubt guilt ridden by his accidental injuring of her. Though he gave off an air of uncaring, she had seen his reaction when she had yelped in pain, and how he stared at it and demanded her taken care of. She knew that it had affected him more than he would let on. She made her way to the door of his rooms, listening out for signs of where he could be as she went. A peculiar noise caught her attention and it took her a moment to realise what it was. It scared her to think of the meaning behind it when she recognised what it was she was hearing. She placed the tray on the usual table before tapping on the door, and waiting a moment. When she got no response, she gently opened the door and made her way inside.

Lagertha gasped as she looked around, the entire room was utterly destroyed. The heavy curtains half fallen toward the ground allowing a lot of light to illuminate the room. It had been damaged by Loki's previous outbursts, with the occasional piece of broken furniture and torn paintings, but now even the bed was destroyed to what Lagertha would wager was beyond repair even with the aid of seidr. She looked toward the source of the only noise in the room and found herself biting her lip as she took in the miserable sight in front of her.

Loki was huddled against the wall, quietly sobbing. His anguish was blatant for her to see. Lagertha stood staring in shock, completely at a loss at what to do. It took her a few moments of open mouthed staring before she went cautiously over to Loki and kneeled in front of the prince. As though finally realising he was no longer alone, Loki silenced and looked up slowly. As his eyes focused on the being in front of him, they widened slightly before the scanned her up and down, noting the bruises that now littered her torso, clear to see because of her badly torn dress and her overall rumpled appearance. "You…How?" his voice cracked.

"I came back. I was forced back to the village, but I was no sooner free of Thor and I did everything in my power to get back. I did not wish to leave." She explained with a small smile.

Loki took a moment to process what she said. "Why?" his voice was cold and emotionless.

Lagertha shrugged. "It feels like it is the right thing to do."

Loki swallowed hard, his eyes darting side to side for a few seconds before he took a deep breath. "You should not have returned." He added coldly. It was all Lagertha could do to keep fresh tears at bay. "What is wrong with you? What in you fails to function to say you thought it a good idea to return here? Did Thor accidentally hit you across the head, is that it? You are nothing short of a fool." He snarled maliciously.

Lagertha felt the tears fall and cursed herself for not being able to contain them as she listened to Loki's cruel words. She looked at the prince; hurt as he glared hatefully at her.

"Oh Norns, not you are crying like a small child. Gods you're pathetic. Grow up and get the Hel out of my palace."

"But…"

"But what?" Loki eyed her before laughing coldly. "Oh, you thought I would actually be happy to see you. Oh how pitiable." Lagertha felt as though she had taken a punch to her gut. "Oh, did I hurt your feelings? Poor little girl. Go home to your parents. No doubt your mother is as useless as that father of your, and they will be glad to have their gullible and precious little darling back." He spat, throwing a broken piece of wood toward her, watching as she cowered as it collided with the wall far too close to her head for her comfort.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lagertha's vision went red. She rose to her feet and glared at the prince in a manner that caused his irate features to falter. "How dare you, don't you ever speak of my mother, you didn't know her." She yelled furiously. Loki was taken back by the ferocity of her aggression and pulled himself to his feet to take a step back. "I know you said those things to get me to leave again because of some misconstrued idea you have that it is safer for me to leave." She scoffed a small laugh at the guilty look on Loki's face. "Yes, I know what you were trying to do, I am no fool Loki. I get it, you feel guilty for my arm, and for everything that happened as a result. And I would wager that Thor insisted it was all your doing, and that we were lucky it was only my arm, but that does not now, or EVER give you the right to speak of her."

Loki swallowed and bit his lip, shocked that she had seen through his act so quickly, but also ashamed that he had caused her such anger at what he had said of her mother. She stated he had not known her, implying she was no longer around, be it by death or other manners. He knew that heartache all too well. "I apologise." He conceded, allowing his façade to fall completely. "Your claim is a legitimate one; I have no right to say such things, especially with not knowing her."

Lagertha eyed him carefully for a moment to check his sincerity. Satisfied that he was not being deceitful, she nodded silently signifying she accepted his apology. "You could not have known." She acknowledged.

"How?" Loki began to ask.

"I reheated the other half of the pie if you would like some." Lagertha rushed outside the door and retrieve the dessert.

Loki knew immediately the meaning of her actions. Just as with his reaction when she had queried his new appearance, she was deflecting. "Thank you, but I am not feeling too hungry at present." She nodded and looked down at the food on the tray, wondering what to do with it. "Why do you not have it?" 

"I fear it will be some time before I retrieve my appetite."

"I would have thought you would have built up a good one with the fight you gave Thor. You look as though he had to restrain you with for the entire way." Loki again made note of her injuries and appearance.

"To be fair, he had some assistance with regards to them." She frowned. Loki's concerned inquisitive look spurred her to elaborate. "There is a positively horrid excuse for a man in the village by the name of Jarl. He has little respect for women, and even less respect for their personal space or their requests for him to desist." Loki's eyes widened and his jaw clenched. "I was unfortunate to have to deal with both him and your brother in the one afternoon, and the end result is looking like I have been in the woods for a century straight."

"How did you fend him off?"

"I was fortunate enough to have been aided by the Lady Sif. Although I feel that may have irritated Thor somewhat."

"What?"

"Well Sif actually listened to me when I stated I did not wish to have been removed from the palace, so she got me onto her horse and brought me back. Thor was anything but pleased by my returning or by her assisting me."

"How so?"

"He was under the impression that no matter what I said to the contrary, you had harmed me."

"But I have harmed you." Loki swallowed and looked to her arm.

"The salve worked well and now I feel nothing. The burn is healing and I have little doubt that in the not so distant future, it will fully healed." She smiled. "It was not intentional; you did not wish to harm me." Loki could not look her in the eye. "Thank you by the way." That caused him to look up in confusion. "For coming to my aid, again! You are making it some what of a habit of that, saving me from Thor."

"Most would assume it would be Thor saving a woman from me."

"Well we know different." She winked with a smile.

"What about your father, what had he to say of all this?" Loki asked. He noted how her face dropped immediately. "What happened?"

"He persisted that you were a monster and accused you of being the one to harm me, even when I stated it was actually Thor and not you that had done such."

"But I did worse than bruise you." Loki interjected; the look on Lagertha's face silenced him swiftly enough.

"He all but accused me of being mad, stupid and even being under a spell." She ranted. "And then he…" She bit her lips together as replayed his words once more to herself.

"He what?" Loki was almost apprehensive of her possible response. If he had disowned her and kicked her out of home, it would have been due to him, further adding to the injustices she had bore because of him. But it also made him wonder if she only returned to the palace out of a lack of anywhere else to go, and not because she simply had wished to return.

"He said something truly horrible, so I just left. That is when I had the misfortune to run into Jarl, literally, then Sif saved me and brought me back."

"And she willingly brought you here?"

"When she realised it was where I truly wished to be, yes, and did so without any further question."

"She is not my greatest fan; I am surprised by her actions if I am to be honest." He admitted. "You truly wish to be here?" he asked cautiously.

"I do." Lagertha gave another small smile. "It felt so wrong to even consider leaving. I am not sure I can fully explain, but honestly I am quite content here, is it alright if I were to stay?" She requested shyly.

"Well you do not tend to make a nuisance of yourself." Loki shrugged. When she erupted in laughter he looked at her indignantly. "What?"

"Nothing." She dismissed with a knowing smile. Loki eyed her cautiously. "And of course, I am a better cook."

"It is most certainly far more palatable now."

"Why were you never truly taught to fend for yourself?"

"It is hardly the most useful of information for one that would never have reason for such. I always have maids, servants and cooks."

"But now you do not, and it has meant you have had to fend for yourself."

"I survived long enough on what I know, I thank you."

"With a little assistance from that." She pointed to his hands, signifying she was referring to his seidr. "You do know that King Thor believes you no longer have any of your seidr."

"He really thinks he can curtail my power. I let him believe so, so that I may have some of it left." Loki scoffed, and frowned. "Bu t you said nothing to him."

Lagertha shook her head. "You had just defended me another time, and you previously saved my life. I owe him no favours."

"But he is your king."

"I care little for that. You saved me, you defended me, and you have not mistreated me in any way. He is not worthy of my allegiance."

"If any of his court heard you."

"I doubt it somewhat that you will be the one to inform any of my treacherous words."

"I am a lot of things, but I can assure you, a snitch is not one of them."

"How desperate I am to take the word of the God of Lies." She smirked again. Loki could not help but admire her quick mind as he could not help returning the gesture.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lagertha spent the early evening making a meal as usual. Her arms ached from her bruises, and she felt as though if she ever had but two moments to fall asleep, she would be at risk of never again rising.

Loki was nowhere to be seen for the most part, only for the occasional noise drifting through the palace alerting her to his being close by. She found herself humming the song again to herself unintentionally that had led to their talk in the morning, which meant she could not but think of all that had happened in such a short time. When the food was left to cook, she tidied the kitchen and when finally it was cooked, she took it by tray to Loki, who she knew would be hungry upstairs.

She placed the tray on the usual table and turned to knock at his door when a thought came to her. There was no longer any usable surface within his chambers for Loki to eat on. She was considering how to best rectify the issue when she heard a noise from the room opposite which she now knew to be Thor's. As another noise came from within, she slowly made her way over, listening cautiously. Then the door opened suddenly, causing her to fall backwards in shock.

Loki looked down at Lagertha on the floor, aware that she had only found herself in such a position due to his unexpected appearance. He leant down and extended his hand to her; but before she had been able to reach out and take it, the burn on her arm from where he had touched her earlier came into view, causing him to pull his hand back suddenly. He found it impossible to even look her in the eye as he fidgeted his hands. "I apologise for startling you."

Lagertha pulled herself to her feet and straightened her dress. "I fear I was partly to blame, I startled myself."

"Well the vast majority of the blame rests with me."

"Okay, perhaps you are some bit to blame." She joked with a large smile. "I made you something to eat, but then I was struck with a serious conundrum." Loki cocked his head slightly as to ask her what said issue was. "Everything within your rooms is damaged beyond repair; you have nowhere to sit as you eat."

Loki cursed and looked back towards his room's door. "I fear such logical thoughts as where I would eat or indeed sleep were far from my mind when I committed the act." He confessed bashfully.

"Well seeing as Thor is at very little risk of coming to visit and wishing to stay in his rooms any time soon, we could move some of his belongings across to your rooms. I shall go and retrieve a brush so to clean the shards of wood." Before Loki could decline her offer, she rushed back to the kitchens.

Upon her return, Lagertha noted the bedroom door was open, but the room appeared to be absent of the prince's presence. A noise travelled along the corridor from a room further down caught her attention. She left the cleaning equipment at the door of Loki's chambers, closing them as she did so, and made her way towards the other room, anticipating Loki to open the door at any time. When he had not emerged from the rooms by the time she made her way to there, she knocked on the door and called out. The door opened fully, yet no one appeared to be at the other side of it. "Your Highness?" She called again.

"Enter." The prince's voice called from within. Lagertha did as she was commanded and entered. It was another private quarters, but from the moment she entered them, Lagertha could tell they belonged to a woman. The use of gold and silver indicated to her that they had been Queen Frigga's chambers. She surveyed the room and its contents with curiosity. It was elegant, just as the Queen had been, with the shelves on one wall filled with books of seidr and spells as well as scrolls she assumed contained the same, all clearly left untouched since the queen's untimely death. There was a large vanity table against the far wall, and on it, some sort of box that Lagertha suspected contained small trinkets and other such items not of great value, but dear to the queen, just as her own mother had. The furniture was large and ornate, but not overly so. It all spoke to Lagertha, telling her little details of the woman who had once owned them. But it caused her to feel uneasy; as though she was intruding on the Allmother' personal sanctum.

She looked around but could not find Loki. "Your Highness?" she called again.

"One moment." She heard from a connecting room where she would wager the Queens bedchambers were located. Lagertha stood patiently, toying with part of her torn sleeve as she awaited Loki's emergence from the other room.

When he did finally surface, he held a dress in his hands, with his gaze going between Lagertha and the dress in an assessing manner. He walked in front of her and held the dress out for her to take. She looked at it cautiously for a moment before extending her hands and taking it. The material was so soft; it felt as though it was slipping over her fingers. "I don't…Why?"

She had no sooner taken it in her grasp when Loki pulled back out of reach. "Your dress is badly torn. You can wear this; it should suit you well, even if it may seem a little long." He stated almost shyly.

The uncharacteristic demeanour caused Lagertha to assume he was mocking. "Yes, I get it, I am not very tall." Lagertha scoffed. She looked at the dress still in her hands. "It is very fine."

Loki gave a small smile. "Yes, well my mother was renowned for her attention to even the slightest of detail, she ensured she had some input into all of her garments, even the most plain of shawls she dictated the design of." He commented as he looked at the sleeves, which were to the wrist with a design that showed off only the faintest hint of skin all along the way to the shoulder.

"I cannot wear this." Lagertha stated as she held it out for him to take back. Loki simply looked at her dumbfounded. "It is too fine and beautiful."

"I have never heard someone refusing something before for the fact that it is too beautiful." He took another step back. "I refuse to take it; she would hate to think of it going to waste rotting in a closet when she would think herself that it would look well on you. And would be more than a little insistent on you wearing it too, I might add."

Lagertha looked at it again. "Well then." She gave a small smile. "I must ask that you excuse me for a moment." She curtseyed and left the room.

It was a bit of a struggle to get into and tie up due to its design, clearly it was meant to be put on with the aid of maids, but finally she got into it. She went to the small vanity table that graced her own room and assessed her appearance. She gasped as she viewed her reflection, her teeth worrying her lip as she looked at the way the fabric made her skin seem to glow. Loki had chosen perfectly. Smiling widely, she headed back to Loki's quarters, expecting that he would have went there having finished his little mission within his mothers chambers. She thought of the jobs that needed doing and sighed, thinking it almost a form of dishonour to the dress to even consider doing chores in such a magnificent garment.

Loki's room still had not been entered as the brush and pan still lay against the door where she had previously left them, so she walked on until she reached Frigga's quarters again. She knocked, and as before, the door opened. This time she did not wait for permission to enter, however she did so slowly.

Loki had his back to her, looking at a painting of the royal family from when he was a boy. He was standing in front of Frigga who had her hands on his shoulders and a loving look on her face. Lagertha stood silently, not wanting to interrupt Loki's thoughts.

Finally he cleared his throat and turned, his crimson eyes widened when he saw Lagertha. She bit her lips together and focused her gaze on the floor as her checks blushed red. "It seems you chose well." She stated.

"I clearly have." He smiled in return. "You look as though you belong in a palace now, as opposed to a workhouse."

"I fear it is far too good a garment for simply cooking and cleaning though."

"Perhaps, but we can find you other clothes to do such in. As it stands, you have done enough for today. I actually have somewhere I wish to bring you." Loki walked over to her and began to extend his arm, but on seeing his own blue hand, remembered himself and withdrew it again, his new found excitement dissipating quickly.

Lagertha sighed and shook her head, before extending her hand. "No." Loki warned as he tried to step back, but found himself leaning against his mother's vanity table.

"All the books state it, the Jötnar only cause burns when they are forced into situations where they feel they have to. When there is no threat, there is no reason to believe that I will be harmed." She explained.

She gasped as Loki vanished from in front of her before quickly reappearing by the door. "I cannot take that chance, and you should not either." He stated sadly. "Now come, as I stated, I have something I wish to show you." He forced a smile back onto his face.

Lagertha found herself rolling her eyes at his diverting before she turned and walked towards the door. Loki opened it and stood back, allowing her to exit first. Lagertha felt his eyes cast a glance up and down her as she walked by. She also could have sworn she heard him utter the word 'exquisite'. She looked at him and noticed he was unable to look her in the eye, all but confirming her suspicions.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Lagertha gasped as she looked around the room. Loki stood to her side gazing at her so he could gauge her reaction. "I take it you like?" He smiled.

"I love!" She shrieked, jumping up and down, her eyes darting side to side, not knowing where to start looking. Suddenly she became aware of her behaviour and began to blush profusely. "Sorry." She whispered as she looked to the floor.

"Do not apologise." Loki smiled wider. "I was hoping for a good reaction, so for you to react as well as that is most certainly welcome. But I fear I must confess something." Lagertha looked at him in concern. "There's more."

"More?" Lagertha was unsure she could handle more. Excitement coursed through her like lightning.

"Oh yes." He nodded, his smile turning wolfish. Again he went to take her hand, only to swallow hard and take a deep breathe instead as he corrected himself. "Follow me."

Lagertha pretended not to notice and nodded falling into step behind him. They walked through the rows of shelves with Loki leading the way, each step he took filled with purpose. Toward the back of the library, he began to walk some bit slower, looking at the shelves as he passed them, then stopping when he found what he was looking for, again he looked to Lagertha to gauge her reaction. He found himself staring open mouthed as she realised what it was that he was showing her.

Lagertha was trying and failing to control the tears in her eyes. "Is…can I?" Was all that she could muster.

Loki nodded and the floodgates opened, the tears streamed fast from her eyes. "Are these good tears?" Loki asked cautiously. Lagertha laughed as she nodded. "Good." Relief flooded his voice. Lagertha reached forward and took one of the books out carefully. It was heavy and dusty; Lagertha stared at it in her hands, half terrified of damaging it. "It has survived nearly seventeen thousand years; I doubt you will destroy it simply by looking at it." Loki chuckled.

"That almost sounds like you are setting me a challenge." She smiled nervously.

"As much as I would love to set you a challenge, let us not make it ruining one of the oldest books on the realm as said challenge, shall we?"

"Sounds like a plan." Lagertha continued to smile. "May I ask something?" Loki gave her a small nod. "When you and your family are in the other palace, is it not irritating to have these books here? What if they are required there?"

"That's simple, all the books you see here are all present in the main palace library also, and many more besides." He answered with a shrug. "After all I was 'privileged enough to have had access to such literary works'".

Lagertha erupted in laughter as Loki as repeated her own back to her using a high pitched and lordly voice. "You do it better." She admitted when her laughter subsided.

"That is because I have been forced to endure the fools and their false accents far too long for my liking."

"Thank you." He looked to her again. "Thank you for letting me stay, for the dress, for everything."

"I did not get much of a say in the matter of your return, it seems you were adamant even at the demand of Thor not to do so."

Lagertha played with the sleeve of her dress. "I like it here." She admitted as she stared at the intricately designed fabric.

"It is a palace; most everyone would like it here. Though it is far finer when it is filled with staff to cater for your every need."

"No, well I would have loved to have seen it in all its glory, but I am referring to in general. I love it here, it is so serene."

"My mother used to say that of it too." He smiled for a moment, but it soon fell from his face again, replaced by a sorrowful frown.

"There is no shame in missing her you know." Lagertha stated.

"The last time I spoke to her, I said some things; I said some truly horrible things. I never got to take any of it back. I never got to apologise to her." Lagertha swallowed hard as she heard the heartbreak in his voice. "I did not realise it would be the last time I would ever see her. The next day, when she did not show, I thought she was simply giving me time to mull over what I had said, to realise the error in my ways. But instead she…and I was not even told until her funeral had taken place. I was not even given a chance to say goodbye."

Lagertha said nothing for a few minutes, along with Loki's anguish, there was no denying his anger. He had not been able to say his goodbyes, Thor and Odin had denied him even that. She could see reasoning behind some of his anger at them both. The whole realm knew of Frigga's love for her sons, but especially of her bond with the younger one, the heir to her knowledge and gift of seidr wielding. "I'm sorry." Was all she could muster in the end.

"Why are you apologising, it was not you who killed her." He scoffed. The silence hung again for another few minutes before Loki broke it again. "How did…?"

"My mother had gone to visit her dying father. I insisted on going with her, especially as I had adore him so greatly and he spoiled me too much, she did not want me to see him so ill and frail, but I argued with her until she gave in and brought me, I was young enough at the time. One afternoon we were out getting a few items of food for our supper. I had begged her on more than one occasion to get me some Vanir jewellery; my grandfather lived in the main city, so there were markets selling it everywhere. She had always promised on her next visit she would get me some, so of course, when we were there, I wanted it. I told her were she not to get some, I would be forced never to speak to her again, but she knew I was jesting of course. We were out when there was no reason for us to be because of me, had I not pleaded with her so; she would not have been in the markets that day; she would not have been killed. She died because of me." Loki cocked his head in confusion before a realisation hit him. "That was the day of the unprovoked Dwarf attacks, the ones that spurred the new peace treaty between them and Vanaheim."

"How could you ever possibly have known such a thing was going to happen? That was the great shock of those attacks, Vanaheim was at war with no one, and therefore there was no reason for any to worry of such things. There is nothing wrong with a young girl asking her mother to buy her a few trinkets."

"And how were you to know the Dark Elves were to come to Asgard?" Lagertha asked. "You feel partly to blame for your mother's death, yet your own logic dictates it was not your doing."

"That is not the same." He dismissed.

"On the contrary, I feel they are eerily similar." She countered.

"Perhaps in some respects, but you never hurt your mother as I did mine."

"This is not some form of one-upmanship, we are not in competition with one another as to whom has the more tragic story." Lagertha scoffed.

"Have you any siblings?" Loki queried curiously.

"I had a sister, she was older than me, but she died when I was an infant, she was not much older than me apparently. There was very little time between us."

"You never knew rivalry so. I dare say your parents overcompensated with you. If she would have survived, you would know the meaning of comparing and competition."

Lagertha chuckled slightly and looked back to the book in her hand. "I will get very little sleep tonight I might think."

"You are under no obligation to complete it in one sitting. It will still be where you choose to leave it tomorrow."

"No, I am aware, but there are so many, and I cannot wait to read them all." She smiled.

"Well do remember to sleep at some stage or another." Loki scolded.

"Yes, I swear to find some time to sleep. Does that satisfy you?" she raised her brows and smiled.

"Satisfaction is not in my nature." Lagertha rolled her eyes at the comment.

She heard the distinctive sound of his stomach rumbling. "Well neither is hunger it would seem." The food I brought to your rooms will be stone cold by now, I have more in the kitchen simmering on the stove. And there is space enough for two to sit and eat."

Loki looked like he was going to argue, then thought better of it. "Sounds good, please lead the way." 

The pair made their way back through the palace and to the kitchens. As soon as Lagertha set foot inside, she felt very ill at ease. She looked around the room and mumbled incoherently to herself.

Loki noticed her change in demeanour almost immediately. "What is it?" he asked looking around.

"I'm not sure, but I feel as though there is something off."

"How so?"

"I am not sure, but I could have sworn when I left the stove was still on, and the lid of the pot was at an angle so that it would not bubble over." She commented as she walked over to the stove, looking under the pot to where she was sure there should have been small flames flickering.

At that moment, the kitchen door to her small growing patch outside creaked open, showing the darkness of the world outside to the palace's two inhabitants. "Perhaps it is because the door was left ajar, if it was on a low enough flame to only be at a simmer, a good gust of wind would have killed it." Loki states as he walked to the door and closed it without paying any heed to the outside.

As she served up two bowls of stew, Lagertha could have sworn she had clicked the door shut correctly when she had re-entered the palace, but she forced herself to dismiss the thought. None came near the palace, and even if for some reason they did, it made no sense for them to use such an unimportant door.

The night fell fast at that time of year, meaning the darkness beyond the small light of the kitchen was vast. It was not possible to see what, or indeed who could be lurking in the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Lagertha altered her torn dress to be sleeveless, thus allowing her the freedom of movement necessary to do whatever work was required around the palace. Every night since that day, she had spent in the library, reading into the small hours of the morning, having done the general upkeep of the rooms she and Loki used in the palace through the day. She revelled that her work load was near halved when Loki concentrated his albeit weakened seidr to help her. But she insisted that she still tended to her garden and her cooking without assistance of any kind. At first, Loki was resistant, but Lagertha was persistent, and he finally caved to her wishes, allowing her to do it herself. Although he gave them a little magical encouragement when he wandered passed the growing patch alone, something Lagertha pretended not to notice.

It had been two weeks since her return, and finally the dark and angry bruises on her arms were nothing more than light marks of yellow and green, and her frost burnt skin, though slightly more red than the surrounding areas of skin, it felt the same and did not feel irritated when touched.

Lagertha sat in the library, reading of the war between the Light and Dark Elves, when she heard a loud thud noise somewhere in the palace. Wondering what it could be, she placed the book on the window seat she was sitting on and went to investigate what Loki had done. She left the library and walked the halls in search of the prince, looking at the setting sun in the evening's sky as she went.

Loki had been in his rooms readying to join Lagertha in the library when he heard a peculiar bang. Worried that Lagertha had injured herself, he walked through the palace, leading to the library, where he suspected she would already be. He felt the cool evening breeze on his neck as he walked the halls and made note to close the offending window on his return from checking on Lagertha.

It did not take long for the pair to find one another. They collided painfully as they simultaneously turned the corner atop the main stairwell. Loki, who had only been on one foot found himself uncharacteristically off balance when he hit into Lagertha, resulting in him tumbling over. With a quick movement, he grabbed her arms to ensure it was she who fell on him, and not the other way around.

Lagertha stared blankly into Loki's scarlet coloured eyes as she attempted to figure out what just happened. It gave her a moment to look at the markings that shaped his face as she did so. They always fascinated her, were they similar amongst all the Jötnar, were they as individual as the being that donned them, or were they family lines, passed from sire to child.

Loki watched as her eyes darted over the features, taking them in, but never showing any sign of revulsion or fear. He wondered if she ever felt such, or if she was truly just curious. The feeling of her on his chest gave him an odd sensation of warmth. He knew it was in part due to their differences in temperature, but also, he felt it was I part due to her and the manner in which she always seemed to cause him to feel.

"I told you." Her voice was a whisper, and her smile a timid one. Loki frowned, not knowing what she was referring to. "I told you; you would not harm me."

Loki's eyes widened as he realised what she was saying. He only then notices his hands were touching her bare arms. Her skin was warm, soft and smooth. He could not help how he ran his fingers over it, adoring the feel of another after so long without any form of physical contact. He realised her skin began to rise slightly in goose bumps. If she felt warm to him, then he was certain that he felt somewhat cold to her. Feeling guilty, he gently rolled her off him so that she was sitting up on her knees beside to him. "Sorry." He mumbled, hating how he had been forced to cease holding her.

"What for?" Her voice seemed husky.

"I made you cold." He indicated to her arms.

"I hardly noticed." She shrugged bashfully. Loki sat up and Lagertha looked at his face again. She raised her hand slightly, but drew it back again. "May I?" She asked nervously.

Loki nodded without even really thinking. He simply prayed to the Norn's that he would not harm her. He watched as she nervously brought her hands forward, towards him, slowly and with a slight shake. Her small delicate fingers lingered just over his face. He took a deep breath and waited. Touching her had felt odd to his cool skin, but it sent an incredible sensation through his fingers. Her touching him was something indescribable altogether.

Her touches were soft and gentle. She did not apply much pressure to them, and slid them tenderly over his skin. She seemed cautious at first of his markings. Had he not known of her curiosity toward them, he would have assumed her apprehension to be something negative. When finally she braved touching one, he gasped slightly.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" She asked worriedly, pulling away.

"God's no, it felt sublime." He sighed back. "How are you not repulsed by touching me?" He asked, staring into her chocolate brown eyes, seeking the truth in her response.

"Why would I be?" She gave a small smile. Some of her hair fell loose over her face. Loki found himself playing with it. Even his hand being so close caused her to shiver in excitement, she sighed as he placed it behind her ear again.

"Because I am a monster." He answered sadly.

"How so?"

"Look at me."

"I don't judge books by covers." Lagertha shrugged.

"What?"

"Have you not ever heard that saying?" Loki shook his head. "It is a saying that refers to assuming the quality of a book, solely on its outwards appearance alone. It gives you no true indication as to the value of what is inside. The best example I can think of is this very book I am reading." She named the book on the Elvin Wars. "To some it is tattered, old, dull, wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course it is, it is thirteen thousand years old." He exclaimed.

"So, does it look particularly appealing based on its appearance." Loki shook his head again. "But it is one of the most renowned literary pieces in existence, is it not. Is it not one of the most sought after books in all the realms for its contents? Hard to believe with such an outwards appearance, do you understand yet?"

"So you are implying you are not interested in the fact I look old and dull?"

Lagertha could not withhold her laughter. "You are neither old, nor dull, so cease such thoughts. I mean that I do not put emphasis on your features alone."

"I am not exactly renowned for my good deeds either need I remind you."

"No, but as much as I do not understand how you could have done such things, I understand some of the reasons as to why. Though I can never condone annihilating other races, it is hardly the best way to deal with injustices dished out by your ass of a father." Loki was shocked at the way she referred to Odin, but also self-conscious of her referring to his less than stellar behaviour. "But Lady Sif told me of your work to aid defeating Malekith, even to risk yourself for Thor and his mortal. Without your help, we would most certainly have plummeted back into eternal darkness."

"Why are you doing this, why are you so adamant to see the good in me?"

"Because since the day I first met you, you have never been anything but kind to me. Even after I first came here, I showed insolence, and yet you did nothing to correct it. As we have gotten to know one another, you have shown me more and more kindness and compassion. I believe you deserve the same in return."

Loki looked away, unable to keep her gaze. He recalled the reason for their collision and their resulting impromptu chat on the hallway floor. "I forgot to ask, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine, I just told you a few minutes ago, it does not hurt me. Nothing has changed in that time." She frowned in exasperation.

"I mean your fall, or collision or whatever it was that caused you to hit into something. I came out to check on you."

"I thought it was you, I came to check were you alright."

Both looked at the other, half expecting that the other would declare they were just jesting. "How peculiar." Loki commented. "Oh, and I also forgot, I thought you said you closed all the windows." He added as he felt a cool breeze on his neck again.

Lagertha felt it too. "I did, but I only opened the ones in our rooms, the library and the kitchen. I opened none that I should be able to feel a breeze from here." She edged closer to Loki as she began to feel unsettled.

"I did not interfere with any myself. It is all quite odd." Loki was almost as unsettled.

A sharp bang rang out throughout the palace, causing Lagertha to jump in fear and issue a small squeak while Loki immediately got to his feet. "Lagertha, go to my rooms, hide under my bed. Do not get out until I come and retrieve you, do you understand?" He whispered, pulling her to her feet.

Fear filled Lagertha as she nodded back, she looked into his scarlet red eyes. "What about you?"

"I am just going to ensure that there is nothing to be concerned about, nothing more." He stroked her cheek to sooth her. "I will not be long, I swear."

She took his hand for a moment and studied it, designs and all, before kissing one of his knuckles, causing him to stare in shock. "Please be careful."

"I will, if the Kursed cannot end me, some noise in an old palace most certainly will not." He smiled, his features calm and soft. But another noise caused him to become stern faced again. "Now go."

Lagertha only glanced back once as she ran back upstairs, passed a window she knew she had never opened, yet whose curtains flailed in the wind. She ran passed Loki's rooms, passed the old Allmother's, and down a small stairwell. She had only used the stairwell once before and only out of curiosity. But now she thanked her inquisitive mind as she ran to a room with large intricately designed doors. They were difficult to open and heavy to push, but she used all her strength and weight and got one open.

She had not taken time to really study the room on her last visit, which was before she had been dragged away less than happily by Thor, so she had taken little note of it, but one of the things she had noticed was that of the most prominent features of the room did not seem to be as obvious as others for its importance, that is, until Sif had told her of it. She found it next to an exuberantly large table she had little doubt would do something along the lines of show you any terrain on all the Nine Realms were you able to wield the power for it.

Looking around, she found a way to light a fire, so she went to the pyre pit and got it alight. Sif had not informed her as to how she could communicate with it, so that caused her some issue. When nothing happened after a few moments, she decided just to speak. "Please, Lady Sif stated that I was to use this in a form of emergency. Something is not right. There appears to be someone in the palace, an intruder, to the extent that it is clear even Loki is concerned. Please send someone." She begged.

There was a loud crashing noise from somewhere else in the palace, followed by a yell and glass shattering which resounded through the halls towards the War Room. Lagertha looked around in utter terror. She decided to do as Loki had instructed and as silently as possible, she went to the stairwell and back towards his quarters.

She was just about to push open Loki's chambers door when she was pulled by the hair backwards, into Thor's rooms with immense force. "So, he has poisoned your mind." A cold voice sneered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"How dare you come here." Lagertha hissed, writhing to get out of the grip that held her tightly.

"Not long after our little meeting I had the good fortune to run into your father, calling out for his precious darling daughter to return. When I feigned interest in his ranting, I found out that he felt as though you had been forced under an enchantment and had taken leave of your senses. And since I had heard from the dear Lady Sif and King Thor's own mouths that Prince Loki was not only still alive and well, but residing ever so close by in this palace, I knew your father was speaking the truth. He is so worried for you Lagertha. I dare say bringing you back to him may make him reconsider his earlier declines of my request for your hand." Jarl grinned.

"It is you that has taken leave of your senses Jarl. Even if my father was foolish enough to accept such a request; I never would." She spat, continuing her struggle to escape.

"But you see, you are in a terrible predicament now little Laggie." Lagertha shuddered at his altering her name like that. "You have been poisoned and bewitched by a disgusting monster. None will trust you after this. They will all talk amongst themselves of the depraved and vile acts he will have coerced you into doing under his spell, and you will forever be tarnished by it." Lagertha glared hatefully at him. "But that can all be put to rest, I will take you, and none will concern themselves with you when your belly is filled with my children, you should be grateful to me Lagertha."

"The only way I will ever be grateful to you Jarl, is if you were to take a knife and slit your own throat with it." Lagertha snarled. "For I will slit my own before I would ever let you put a child in me."

"So you would rather you were to stay here and be with that disgusting runt of a Frost Giant than to have a man is it, bear his despicable children? Gods you are warped beyond saving."

"How could you know he's a…you have been spying on him, you are the reason things have been altered slightly around here." Lagertha realised.

"So perceptive Laggie, I'm impressed, but sadly your little realisation is a tad too late. I have been watching you ever since the day in the village. I knew something was not as it should be. I was quite shocked when I saw the Prince, he was distinctive in appearance before, but when I saw him and his grotesque form, then his reluctance in letting you touch him, and I knew it couldn't just be some pathetic spell. He is small for one, but he is still one of those monsters all the same."

"I can only think of one monster here, and it is not him. I cannot wait until he gets a hold of you."

"The dead are nothing for me to fear Laggie." He held her hands in one of his own at an angle she could not wriggle free from, and held up a knife covered in blood. "Why do you think it took me so long to get to you? I had to take care of a little business first. I cannot have you wanting to come back here, can I?"

Lagertha left out a sob as her mind processed what Jarl was telling her. Loki's seidr had been all but demolished; he was only capable of the most menial of feats, she knew that. She also knew that most of his battle and fight tactics derived from his ability to use his seidr as both an offensive and defensive approach, and without it, he had lost. She had lost him.

Jarl was caught off guard by her reaction. "You…you actually are mourning that thing?" He was in utter disbelief. "You cared for it? You depraved wench, to give yourself to that creature."

"You say that of me, yet you know I would never let you near me if you were the last being in the Nine Realms, what does that say of my thoughts on you?" She cried, tears of anguish fell fast from her eyes as she thought of Loki.

"Weeping for a runt Jötunn, tsk tsk. Did you love him Lagertha?" Jarl mocked. "Did the disgusting Frost Giant steal your heart?"

Lagertha swallowed as he spat the words at her. She did not even have to think, she knew the answer. Yes, she loved Loki, with all of her being.

Jarl noticed the answer to his questions in her face and demeanour. It shocked and appalled him; he did not expect her to reveal such. He had witnessed their interactions in his spying, and thought them nothing more than the false front of an immoral beast and the grateful glances of a naïve innocent girl. "You loved that disgusting murdering degenerate animal?"

Again Lagertha was honest with herself. She knew what Loki had done, she knew of the terrible acts he had committed, and yet she loved him all the same. She loved that he was not perfect, and that his imperfections, as vast and as terrible as they were, had shaped the man she met. "Yes, I love him. I love him, I love him, I LOVE HIM. And what are you going to do about it Jarl? No matter what you do, no matter what you say, I will always love him. I will never stop doing so, regardless of what you do to me." She sobbed.

"Well then, if that is the case, and there is nothing I can do to make you come to me of your own will." Anger coursed through Jarl at the thought of the object of his lust loving another and not falling to his feet in adulation as other women had. He slammed her onto the floor hard and began to tear her dress at the hem. "Everything in life is about show Laggie. When I tell everyone of the brutal act he was about to do to you, and how I saved you, they will revere me. Of course, I will have tried to save you, but the monster was too fast."

Lagertha reeled from the brutish manner in which he had thrown her. Her head collided harshly with the floor, meaning she was severely disorientated. It took her a moment to realise her dress had been torn, and even in the agony her body and mind were in, she realised what Jarl could be planning to do. She shrieked and kicked and thrashed. Her fingers came in contact with some part of his body, so she dug them in as far as she could get them, and scratched with all her night, she was sure her efforts had even broken one or two of them. She did not stop, even as she heard him yell in pain, taking some solace when she realised it was his face she had done it to.

She felt him rise up, and lean his full weight to one side as he readied to strike her with a heavy blow. Lagertha winced, preparing herself for the agony she was sure she was about to receive. A loud roar came to her ears and then a loud bang, followed immediately by Jarl's weight being abruptly pulled from her torso, allowing her to breathe unrestricted once more. After a loud thud, the room fell into silence. Slowly, Lagertha braved opening her eyes.

A figure stood over her, panting slightly, a blood stained weapon in his hand. Lagertha looked up and was relieved to see it the long blond hair and burly physique of Thor standing over her, until she looked this face and realised there was great sadness in his features, which brought her falling straight back from her elations. "Loki."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Lady Lagertha, there is no more you can do for him." Thor pleaded.

"I will not leave him." She insisted through gritted teeth.

"All we ca do now is wait and see what will happen. Eir has tended to his wounds as much as can be done." Thor explained, grateful that his friends had had the quickness of mind to bring the palace healer with them when they hurried to the Winter Palace. When he realised that regardless of any pleading or demanding, Lagertha would not be moved, he thought to speak with her on other matters instead. "Why did Sif tell you of the pyre pit?"

"That is something to ask her. She told me to use it in the event of an emergency. What emergency she may have envisaged, I do not know." She replied, never letting her gaze leave Loki's resting form. "She never even stated how it functioned. I was merely trying my luck."

Thor chuckled slightly. "Sif often forgets that not everyone has her knowledge on such matters, she can sometimes fail to remember the minor details." He watched as Lagertha continued to stare worriedly at Loki. "You care for him, don't you?"

"He has treated me as none other ever has. I always was given the impression that other men saw me merely as a prize to be won and shown off, but Loki only ever saw me as I am, faults and all. It is difficult not to care for someone when they treat you as you always wish to be treated. He has been so honest about so much with me."

"Lady Lagertha, I cautioned you before; Loki is all but incapable of sincerity." Thor warned.

"Out of curiosity your Majesty, have you any idea why after everything that has happened, Loki has still harboured such anger towards you?" Thor stared blankly back at her. "It is no longer the resentment of not being the favoured son, nor is it entirely about how he came to realise his true heritage. It is because how he remained oblivious to the Allmother's fate in the Dark Elf attack, while you were busy bringing a mortal to her funeral. You never told him, it was left to some guard to do so, you would not even do it yourself. You never tried to see if he would be permitted to say goodbye, you knew of their bond, even if it were not a biological one, and you ignored it. That to him, was the reason to continue his anger at you." Lagertha did not look away from Loki to his brother as she spoke.

"He told you this?" Thor asked in amazement.

"Yes, he also listened to my own woes, and tried to soothe them. He is not the monster you and others fear him to be, I very much suspect he merely acts as the monster he is expected to be instead."

"You do not think him a monster?"

"No more one than you could be seen as."

"He attempted to annihilate the Jötnar and enslave the Midgardian's." Thor argued, less than pleased at her comparison between them both.

"Remind me of what occurred immediately after your failed coronation, did you not storm Jötunheim in a manner that may have caused full scale war once more? And when you were banished to Midgard, can you look me in the eye and tell me that you saw the Midgardian's as your equals? Did you see them as a race worthy of your time?" Lagertha challenged. Thor opened his mouth to counter her argument, but thought better of it. "I am under no illusions as to Loki's past, I simply acknowledge its existence and continue forward. There is no future looking too much in the past."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Thor asked with a raised brow.

"Some bit of one anyway." She gave him a small smile.

"It's sort of amusing."

"Then my purpose in life is complete." She replied dryly.

Thor chuckled. "You and Loki must get on quite well, you are good counterparts to one another, and you compliment one another well also."

Lagertha was about to question him on his comments when Loki began to stir, bringing her attention back to him.

"Lagertha?" He called out as he tried to move; his voice raspy.

"Don't." She stood so that she would come into his view. "I'm here and I'm safe and well. But do not move, you are badly wounded and you need to heal."

"I failed you. I am so sorry." There were tears in his crimson coloured eyes.

"No, no you did not. Listen to me Loki, you did not fail me. You took on a foe that had the element of surprise, and who had been studying us at length. You were completely unarmed and without your seidr, you had no way to defend yourself from him. You were foolish to even try without so much as a butter knife with you. You could have died, and for what?"

"For you, he said he was going to make you pay for years to come for the humiliation you made him feel. Even though he had already stabbed me several times, I had to keep fighting, I could not let him just get to you. But he knew, he knew I was without my magic."

"He admitted to me that he had been eavesdropping on Thor and the Warriors when they were in the village. He has been observing us since. The time with the broth, the window, they were all him." Lagertha informed him, Loki hissed in pain again. "You fool, allowing this to happen you for me." Lagertha could not even see him anymore with the tears in her eyes. "You should have let him."

Loki reached up and cupped her face in his large hand, wiping away her tears with him thumb. She leant into his hand, pressing her own one over it. "Never. Do not ever say that, I could never just have stood aside and let him near you. I would not be able to live with myself if I had."

Thor stood witnessing the scene in front of him in silence, though when he saw Loki touch Lagertha, his voice came to him once more. "Is that not harming you?" He asked, referring to Loki's hand which was firmly sandwiched between Lagertha's hand and face.

"No, it doesn't. Not in the slightest." Lagertha smiled, having only eyes for Loki as she answered Thor. When she realised that Loki was looking around to see why Thor was present, she explained everything to him. "I used the pyre pit to call on Thor. Sif told me of it in the war room, I could not think of what else to do. He arrived just as Jarl was going to deal me a death blow, only to end up with one of his own."

"It was too good an end for him." Loki sighed, shifting slightly with an ache in his neck. Lagertha aided him by pulling the pillowed further under his neck to cushion it.

"How is this room filled with my belongings?" Thor looked around only then realising the vast majority of the furniture that occupied the room was belonging to him.

"Highly astute, is he not?" Lagertha whispered to Loki, causing him chortle.

"I spent a substantial proportion of my life wondering how I could be related to such a fool." Loki placed some stray hair behind her ear. Thor looked at him with a face of bemusement.

"How did you fail to see such a blatant indicator." Lagertha joked back, brushing her lips slightly on his palm.

Loki gave a deep laugh but winced from his injuries. "I had better get some rest to permit my healing if we are to continue jesting in such a manner, otherwise I will remain in significant pain for time to come."

"Very well, I will check on you soon." Lagertha went to step away from the bed. She noticed as she turned to leave that Loki was as reluctant to leave go of her hand as she was his.

"Thor, can I ask you to stay for a moment. I wish to speak to you with regards something, please." Taken back by Loki's use of the word please, Thor simply nodded and watched as Lagertha left the room, looking between the brothers as she did so.

She went to close the window that had caught their attentions earlier. Looking out, she was able see there was a long drop to the ground below, but to her left, she saw a rope dangling down the side of the building, Jarl had obviously planned for every eventuality. She reluctantly had to give him credit for that. Leaning back in, she closed the window behind her, jamming it shut as best she could.

She walked along the corridor and down the stairwell, to where she and Loki had collided. She could not help smiling to herself as she thought of how she had been finally able to caress his wonderful skin and experience such a tender moment with him.

Walking down to the kitchens, she could not control her blush as she thought of that moment. As she got closer to them, she heard the distinctive sounds of plates and pots banging, she knew the Warrior's Three and Lady Sif were in the palace somewhere along with the healer, so she assumed it to be them making such noise. When she entered the kitchen, she could not hold back a small laugh.

The warrior's had clearly raided every cupboard in the pantry in search of food. "Out of curiosity, is there anything left?" She asked as they turned from the leftovers covered table to look at her.

"Do not fret, a message has been sent out for more food to be brought immediately." Sif assured her. "You are looking considerably better than you hand at our last meeting, even with all things considered." She smiled kindly. But then she noticed the severely torn hem of the dress and how a lot of Lagertha's legs were on show as a result. "Did he try to…?" 

"No, thank the Norn's, he was going to try and imply that Loki had done that. My persistent refusals of his advances angered him so greatly that decided to make it look like he witnessed my demise by Loki's hand and did all in his power to prevent it before slaying Loki." She snarled contemptuously before turning to Sif again. "Thank you, for telling me about the pyre pit, it saved our lives."

"I am only glad to have been of some assistance." She smiled in return.

Before any more could be said, heavy footfalls came towards the kitchens. Considering her less than pleasant evening, Lagertha became concerned, but when she looked at the warriors, their relaxed demeanours calmed her, for it told her it was only Thor that was approaching.

When the Aesir king entered the room, his face was one that conveyed severe shock.

"Thor?" Sif looked to her friend in concern.

"My friend, is everything alright?" Fandral asked, getting to his feet.

Thor looked straight passed his friends and directly to Lagertha. "What have you done to him?"


	17. Chapter 17

"What is wrong with him?" Lagertha got to her feet readying to run back through the palace to Loki's rooms. "What do you mean what have I done to him? What has happened him?" She went to walk passed Thor, but he sidestepped, blocking her path. "What have you done to him?" She demanding pushing him with all her might, but the large king did not even budge.

"Lady Lagertha, I am going to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me, regardless of the response, please, as your king." Lagertha nodded slowly, suspicious of what he would ask. "When I first happened upon you and the intruder, you declared to him that you love my brother. Is it the truth, or were you simply trying to anger him?"

Lagertha noted to herself how Thor still referred to Loki as his brother, even after all that had happened between them. Then she thought of what he was asking. She did not feel comfortable discussing something so private with Thor; she knew little of him, even if he still saw himself as Loki's kin. She was also too aware of the Warriors who she would wager a large sum, were listening astutely, seeming as they were not five feet away from the conversation. Not able to admit the words aloud, she simply nodded her head as her cheeks reddened with her embarrassment.

Thor took a moment to consider the gravity of her declaration. Internally he was thrilled that she had professed her feelings. "And you wish to remain here in the palace with him still, even considering all that has happened?"

"Are you really starting this again?" She asked with mild irritation, and then her face fell. "Unless after what happened he…" Lagertha bit her lips together as she tried to keep the tears at bay. She had nearly caused his death since it was she who brought Jarl into their lives. It was almost exactly like with her mother, she was at fault again. She was cursed, every time she cared deeply for someone, the Norn's tore them from her.

Thor did not understand the reason for her dismay; he knew nothing of her guilt with regards her part in her mother's death. "No, he is even more adamant now that you remain."

Lagertha glared back at him. "Then why ask such a question?" She snapped, despising him for the undue stress he had placed on her mind. "Why put me through such torment?"

"I need to be sure."

"Of what?"

"It just does not make sense." Thor walked off, mumbling to himself. "It was supposed to go back." Lagertha looked to the Warrior's Three and Sif in hopes of some form of explanation, but was only given baffled looks and shrugs.

Since Thor had caused her to become angsty, Lagertha chose to leave the kitchen and do anything rather than stand around thinking and fretting about Loki. Her rambling unintentionally brought her to the reception room; she had removed the majority of the dust when she had refreshed the room only a few days previous, so she wandered over to the piano and sat on the stool in front of it, studying the beautiful ivory keys carefully. It had been a dream of hers to learn to play, but her parents never had the means to afford such as extravagance, so she always just wished for it from afar. Temptation got the better of her and she pressed down on one of the keys. The deep sound of the low note resounded around the room, echoing off the high walls. She smiled to herself and pressed another, giving the same effect, though not as low as she chose a key higher up the scale. She giggled slightly, enjoying that she was finally able to sit at such an instrument and even playfully press a few keys.

"Would you believe that is actually Loki's?" A deep voice called out from a far corner of the room.

Lagertha jumped slightly, not expecting another to be in the room with her. "I was under the impression he despised all things Midgardian."

"It would seem that that contraption is the exception to the rule. He has had it longer than his grudge against the humans though." Thor walked forward and into Lagertha's view. "You should get him to teach it when he recovers. He is quite proficient."

"Perhaps I should." She smiled slightly. "May I ask what it was you were mumbling when you left the kitchens?" She ventured curiously, not wanting to waste time on idle chit-chat.

"Nothing of any great relevance." Thor dismissed with a flick of his hand.

Lagertha was not convinced, but decided not to pursue the matter. "What will you and your party do for the evening, return to the city?"

"It is so late now; I think it best if we remain here for the night and return there tomorrow. It will also ensure that Eir can tend to Loki through the night." Thor watched with interest as Lagertha rose from the chair and began to turn towards the door. "Where are you headed? Loki will not have woken yet."

"I am aware, but if you and the warriors are to stay tonight, you will need rooms." She explained simply.

"Are they not available already?" Thor could not hide his shocked tone.

"Your Grace, this palace has from what I have counted, over a hundred rooms of varying sizes."

"There are one hundred and fifty seven." He corrected.

"One hundred and fifty seven so, how can you honestly expect any one singular being to be capable of cleaning that many rooms while also cooking and such, it is simply not in anyway possible." She explained.

"I had not thought of that." He admitted sheepishly. "I generally have never concerned myself with the upkeep and running of the palace on that manner, I suppose that explains the never ending supply of maids and servants in the other palace."

"It is a slight indicator alright" She laughed.

Recalling the manner in which she and Loki had jested together before, Thor shifted slightly on his feet. "You truly are at ease with Loki and his…"

"His what?" Lagertha turned, startling Thor with her irate tone. "His skin, his appearance, or his heritage perhaps? What sort of shallow way is that to think of him?"

"That is not how I meant it." He attempted to defend. "It's simply that…when he touched you, you did not flinch, you do not fear his touch."

"Why would I? I know he would not harm me, so I have little reason to fear it. I told you before your Majesty, Jötnar do not harm others by merely coming in contact with them, it has to be a conscious decision to inflict pain. I feel as though he would never willingly cause harm to me."

Thor swallowed and took a moment to think to himself, processing Lagertha's words. "Is it not peculiar?" he queried.

"I rather not discuss that if I am to be honest." She cursed herself, aware that she was now blushing, and that the King would notice easily. Thinking fast, she decided to alter the conversation away from herself. "I just thought of an issue. If Loki is currently resting in your bed, where are you to sleep?"

Thor, who had been about to make a comment with regards to her blush, was left open mouthed as he realised the predicament at hand. He said nothing for a few seconds as he thought of what he could possibly do before swearing to himself. "I had not thought of that." He admitted, but then he shrugged. "I'll simply take my father's old rooms for the night. I am not in little mood to go hauling furniture at this late hour."

Lagertha nodded, grateful to have gotten the topic of discussion off her and Loki. "I had better ensure it is somewhat inhabitable for you so." She smiled as she curtseyed politely, making to turn for the door.

"Thank you." Thor called. "And thank you for your non judgemental manner with Loki."

"I never judge books by covers."

"I have heard that saying said before. I must confess I never fully understood it." Thor admitted.

"And there in lies the difference between us." Lagertha pointed out. "And why Loki has opened up more to me than to any other in some time. He realised that I do not care about his appearance."

"Then how…I just do not get it." Thor shook his head again, walking off to go back to his friends.

Lagertha watched again in confusion, wondering what it was Thor was not saying. She decided to ensure that the rooms were ready for the King and his comrades so that she could make her way back to Loki as swiftly as possible, not waiting him to be alone when he reawakened.

 **Note. I have had two people make comment with regards my lack of faith in Loki's hand-to-hand combat in the previous chapter. I just wish to say that I am aware of his skill, and were they patient enough to wait, they would realise I never leave anything so big without further detail in my fics. It will be discussed more in Chapter 18, it's just time scale wise, Loki requires rest before it can be discussed further for realistic continuity. Also I require Loki to be bedridden for a day or two to continue the story as I have planned. It is all interconnected. I merely ask that my readers give me ample time to get around to it, and not get aggressive and refer to my work as "obnoxious" for seeming lazy, there is a bigger plan at work here, I promise.**

 **It is not mentioned in the Title or description, but for those who have failed to notice, this is a fic based loosely on Disney's Beauty and the Beast, in that Gaston stabs beast when he is concerned for Belle, I simply mirrored that somewhat here.**

 **I wish to state I welcome ALL constructive criticism as well as praise, but please, I am not lazy, I put a lot of effort into keeping continuity and going into detail, often to the frustration of readers who wish for me to hurry up.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Loki found sleep nigh on impossible. The pain of his injuries, though they were dull, throbbing and very irritating, were not what was keeping him awake, it was the memory of what had happened. He stalked the hallway carefully, listening for any noise that would alert him to where a potential intruder would be when heard the loud groaning noise that had accompanied the opening of the War Room door ever since his childhood, and it had distracted him for a moment as he questioned to himself if it was a foe or had Lagertha somehow come into the knowledge of the abilities of the pyre pit that lay within there. It was in that moment that the intruder had struck. His eyes shot open as he tried to force the memory away.

There was only one small light in the far corner of the room, allowing him to rest peacefully. He thought of Lagertha again as he shifted uncomfortably in the bed. She was fine; she was shocked, scared, but otherwise unharmed. From what he gathered she had stayed by his side during the time he had been recovering after the attack, and was adamant that even Thor would not convince her to move. He groaned as he leant against one of his wounds that pained his side.

"Don't, you'll open the wound." He turned slightly in the bed, only then realising he was not quite as alone as he had thought. Lagertha stood from the chair she was sitting in and ensured he was comfortable before sitting on the chair once again.

"You look exhausted, have you slept any bit?" he croaked, his voice strained as he looked her over, her face seemed pale and her eyes very weary, she looked as though she would happily sleep on the floor on top of the rubble of his old furniture if she thought she could get some rest.

"I'll survive." She dismissed stretching slightly and groaning as her muscles ached. "The concern at present is you."

"I'll survive." He mimicked, before grunting in pain.

"Just rest, please." She pleaded, taking his hand.

"I will when you do." He challenged, though they both knew that it was a part empty threat, he was not able to get up. "I don't want to leave you." She stated shyly, staring at his hand and not him.

"You can see this is a terribly large bed."

"How will I ever forget, I had to aid you bringing it in."

Loki chuckled but pulled her hand and convinced her to get onto the bed. He was pleasantly surprised when she leant in close to him and pulled a blanket from the end of the bed up to keep her warm. She was close enough for him to smell her bathing soap, he was sure he detected a hint of orange and lemon. There was still the blanket that she was lying on between their bodies, but he could still feel the warmth of it. Though she did not lean against him, fearful of pressing against any of his wounds, for which he was grateful.

Her head had barely hit the pillow and the exhaustion of all that occurred that evening pulled her toward her slumber. "Loki?"

"Hmm?" Loki had begun to get comfortable again to fall back asleep.

"I'm so glad I have you." She sighed, her voice barely a whisper as she fell asleep.

Loki frowned slightly at he comment, not entirely sure what to make of it. Had she said it in such tiredness that she had not said what she wanted to clearly, or was she glad she had him the same way in another manner, one he barely dared to wish for.

Thankfully, he did not find himself focusing on what she had said for too long, as his own slumber took over him too, and the pair fell asleep soundly next to each other.

Eir arrived in the middle of the night to tend to Loki, slightly startled to see not only him, but the girl also, both so exhausted, the did not even stir, even when she applied more salve and bandages to Loki's multiple wounds. She noted that Lagertha seemed cold as she shivered slightly in her sleep, so rather than wake the girl she had heard from the warriors was seemingly like a saving grace to the younger prince, she retrieved another blanket and placed it over her. Eir looked over the pair and smiled to herself as she left; she had tended to Loki since the day Queen Frigga had called her to her quarters to find a dark haired infant in the Queen's arms. She knew he was not the child of the Allmother and Allfather, the queen had informed her it was a Jötunn infant in the glamour of a Aesir, but the queens love for the boy was blatant even after such little time, so she helped her care for the infant, researching all she could so that over the years she could best assist the boy, and since he first smiled up at her, she had had a great fondness for the mischievous younger prince.

The sun had risen over Asgard but yet the Winter Palace remained in a state of slumber. Eir tended to Loki's wounds again, but again neither he nor his bed partner woke as she did so. It was almost noon when the warrior's arose from their chambers and went in search of some breakfast. When they could not find sign of Lagertha, they sent Sif in search of her. On her travels, she came across Thor, telling him of her task.

"I would assume she would be awake by now." Thor commented.

"I am sure also, but yesterday would have been terribly toilsome on her." Sif stated.

"She did not come to too great a harm"

"She is no warrior Thor, she is not ale to process what happened in the same manner we do, it is lucky she did not go into some form of shock."

"What if she has? We have to check her rooms." Thor made to head for her chambers.

"I will check those, the last thing she will want if she is washing herself or getting changed is a big brute walking in on her." Sif half joked. "You go and check how Loki is fairing."

Thor realised that it was the proper thing to do to allow Sif to go, so with a grateful smile, he instead decided to continue to his previously planned destination and headed to check on Loki.

Just as he came to Loki's rooms, he found Eir coming out of them. "How is he doing?" He asked the healer nervously.

She sighed slightly before asking. "The attacker did his research."

"How so?"

"Have you ever heard of the fire birds of Nilfheim?"

"Yes, large birds capable of setting their wings alight. Their feathers are highly coveted, but they are renowned for their ferocity and bad temperament, so few actually hunt them, what have they to do with Loki's wounds?"

"If you dip a dagger in their blood, then attack a Jötunn with it, it will inflict far greater damage and in turn, weaken them substantially. Prince Loki suffered thirteen such wounds, for him to still be alive is testament to his strength."

"That explains how he was overcome." Thor voiced aloud. "So because of this blood, he is not improving, is it?"

"Prince Loki has been the most resilient creature since the day he was left to die on that rock in Jötunheim, he has changed a lot in the intervening years, but he has yet to lose that trait." The healer smiled.

"So the Fire Bird blood is a poison to him?"

"It is to all Jötnar, think about it, their blood requires being kept cold, the blood of the Fire Bird requires being kept hot, and they cannot mix. If I had not thought to bring the supplies I did last night, he would most definitely have succumbed to his injuries. Without the antidote, nothing I could have done would have saved him."

"Is he fit for company at present." Thor asked, not wanting to think of Loki dying, he had already witnessed what he thought was his death twice, he really was not able to go through that again.

"He already has some." The woman smiled, walking down the hallway.

Thor wondered as to the reason for her smile as he went into the rooms. It would explain Lagertha's whereabouts were she to be with Loki, nor would it be too surprising; so why did Eir smile in the manner she had. He made his way through the room to the bed quarters. On opening the door, he stood in shock as he tried to process what he was seeing.

Sif entered the quarters to thor that not only was there no sign of Lagertha in her rooms, but that the bed looked as though he had not been slept in. as she stepped next to the king to see what it was he was looking it, her brows raised. "It appears you were wrong Your Majesty." She smiled.

"It would appear so." He acknowledged, he turned and left the room somewhat in a daze. Inside Loki and Lagertha continued to sleep, with Loki's arm draped over Lagertha's torso.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The knife pierced Loki's skin; it was his shoulder that it struck first, so not an area that was life threatening, there were no major organs for the blade to hit. He had been wounded in battle before, it was never a pleasant experience to be injured, but it was more than survivable. He was small built for an Aesir warrior but he was far more formidable than most gave him credit for, even Odin had had to begrudgingly admit that Loki was one of Asgard's greatest fighters. And after the torture he endured from the Other and Thanos, he was convinced no pain would ever truly hurt him again. He had been grievously mistaken.

As soon as the blade sliced in through his skin, it began to burn searing pain that radiated out from the wound through each blood vessel and muscle that surrounded it. The first one had caught him by surprise, the second one came but mere moments after, and he only saw it coming when it was just about to slide through his ribs. Even with as swift as he was, it was not fast enough, and he was forced to use his arm to take the knife instead. The second time the knife struck him was as agonising as the first, with the same excruciating hot pain scorching the area surrounding the wound. It went on a few more times, and with each time the knife hit, the pain became more and more excruciating, leaving him in agony, and forcing him to collapse to the floor. He almost gave up, allowing the darkness to take over, until the intruder stood over him and leant in so close that Loki could smell the stale beer on his breathe as he went into great detail of the many ways he was going to hurt Lagertha, brutally and intimately. The idea caused him to shout out.

Loki opened his eyes and looked to his surroundings to try and place himself. He soon realised he was in bed, and his aches told him it had not been a dream, but the reliving of recent events. "It's alright, you're alright." A calm voice soothed to his side. Loki looked over to see his arm draped over Lagertha's blanket covered waist, her large brown eyes looking at him. "Good Morning." She smiled shyly.

"Good morning to you." He grinned back, taking a moment to assess her. "You seem to have slept well."

"Is that the polite way of telling me that I look like I was dragged backwards through Nilfheim tied to the back of Sleipnir?" She asked bemused.

"No, but that is a funny analogy that I will have to remember for a later point. I meant that you no longer look so pale or like a gust of wind would cause you to fall over."

Lagertha gave a small huff of a laugh, but then one of Loki's bandages caught her eye. "Your wounds have been redressed." She noted as she saw fresh dressings on Loki's shoulder. She shot up suddenly in the bed and gasped as she realised that it meant that Eir had been in the room while they were asleep. Looking down, she noticed the healer had also given her another blanket also.

"What of it?" Loki wondered looking down, his nose wrinkled at the less than pleasant odour that resembled garlic that was emanated from his bandages.

"She saw us in the same bed. Together!"

"And?" Then Loki came to a conclusion and his face fell. "You are ashamed of it."

"It is not very proper." Lagertha voiced pathetically, realising how unimportant it was in the grander scheme of things. "I…"

"You do not want any to know that you would rest on the same bed as one such as I, yet you claim to not care what I appear like? A tad contradictory is it not?" He growled, anger boiling through him. "I willingly put my life on the line to try and protect you, yet you do not even have the courage to be seen so close to me."

"What? No I…"

"Get out." Loki's voice was low, but it was more devastating than if he had bellowed it.

"Loki, please, you are…"

"I said get out, or are you hard of hearing, or perhaps unintelligent? Though perhaps it is I that is unintelligent, for I clearly did not see through your façade. Norn's how pathetic have I become that I did not see something so obvious. I commend you Lagertha, you fooled me."

"Loki, no, I would never…"

"Get out!" He roared.

Lagertha fell off the bed and hit the floor hard in the shock of his roar. Her back collided with the chair she had placed there the previous evening as she did so. She gasped in pain as she tried to right herself and stand again.

"You fall off a bed and barely strike a chair and you gasp in pain. I took a blade dosed in some form of poison a dozen times for you and you think nothing of that pain you pathetic peasant."

Loki regretted the words the moment they escaped his lips. He wished to hurt her as much as her words had hurt him, but when he saw the heartache in her eyes, he found himself feeling even worse. He watched as the pain of her physical injury was overcome by another pain, one not able to be healed with salve and bandages. But he forced himself not to show his regret, or how it affected him to see her like that. Her reaction to the idea of them being seen together hurt him more than even a poisoned blade ever could.

Without saying anything more, Lagertha straightened out her dress and left the room without even looking back. She was surprised to realise that she did not feel any tears falling as she did so. It scared her to think she was beyond the ability to even cry. She felt nothing, as though it would never even be possible to experience emotion again, good or bad. She walked briskly through the halls of the palace, oblivious to the world around her as she made her way to the library. She hoped she would be able to hide from the pain she was experiencing in the one place she always felt at ease. As though her feet were moving of their own accord, as soon as she closed the door of the library, she broke into a run and made her way to the back of the library, and curled up under a desk, hiding from the world with her arms around her knees, willing her body to not shatter from the anguish she was feeling.

Loki stared at the door long after Lagertha had shut it behind her. He felt as though there was nothing. When he had awoken from his nightmare, he had felt that his life had meaning again; Lagertha was right there next to him, soothing his woes, her small smile immediately alleviating his fears. But then she had reacted as she had to the idea of others seeing her close to him, and the darkness consumed him, leaving him without meaning once more. He did not feel his wounds ache as he shook, he was beyond sobbing, he was beyond anything other than the anguish he felt.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Your Highness, you're awake and looking far better I see." Eir smiled as she walked into the room. "I did not wish to disturb you earlier when you were resting, yet I needed to change the bandages, though thankfully you and the girl slept through my being here."

Loki grimaced when she mentioned Lagertha; thankfully she seemed to assume it was to do with his injuries and got to work on cleaning and redressing the wounds. He hissed as she point ointment on each of them before assessing them.

"I was surprised that you were able to remain asleep during my earlier work." She rambled. "You should be able to eat soon, more supplies have been called for, so I am sure the girl will cook something for you." Loki noticed how the healer had yet to actually say Lagertha's name, realising then it was more than likely as a result of not knowing it more than anything else, but still, not hearing it made him feel a bit better.

"Have Thor and the others left yet?" He asked, leaning forward so she could deal with a wound on his back. He refused to look at her as he spoke, instead choosing to stare at the wall ahead of him.

"His Majesty and the Warriors plan to leave this evening, once I have signalled that I am satisfied with your progress. The girl will then have to continue what I am doing for another few days before you will be capable of doing it for yourself, in fact, I should really call her in here and explain to her what I need her to do." Luckily the healer was behind him and did not see him swallow hard as he thought of the girl he had sent away not ten minutes before. "She would have been delighted by you finding someone as caring as her you know?" Loki looked around at the older woman curiously. "Your mother." She clarified. "She was always so concerned at you finding someone like you in nature, whom cared for you as she felt you deserving of. That girl refused to move from your side, her own injuries be damned, even after I stated you were stable and all that was left to do was let you rest. She insisted on remaining beside you, holding your hand, mumbling about different books the entire time."

Loki swallowed hard and looked to the side. "It matters not; it was all just a façade really."

The healer looked at him curiously, but when he did not expand any further, she did not push the issue, she simply rolled her eyes at his dramatics, something she had become accustomed to over the years, and turned to leave. Just as she went to open the door to exit, the door opened in toward her.

Thor walked in with a beaming smile on his face. "Brother, you are finally awake." He declared loudly. "I come bearing sustenance." He held up a tray of food. Looking around he realised that Lagertha was no longer there. "Has Lady Lagertha gone to get some food also?"

Loki glared back at him. "I sincerely doubt it, unless it is to poison me." But then he frowned. "How did you know of her being here?"

"I saw her, and you I might add, looking very comfortable together in the bed. I must say, you look well together." Thor grinned wolfishly.

Loki grit his teeth together, had Lagertha heard such a thing, she may have suffer from some form of cardiac arrest. "Well it was a mistake."

Thor's brows furrowed at Loki's comment. "A mistake? I do not follow."

"You notice how she is not here at present?" Thor nodded. "Well that is because she ran out of here in disgust at the mere idea that perhaps any would see here in a position like being physically close to me, so clearly, it was a mistake." He tried to sound nonplussed; however, there was no denying his hurt in his tone.

"I do not think that to be true Loki." Thor argued.

"Oh and what pray tell you would be able to tell of her?" Loki snarled back angrily, cursing that he was bed bound and forced to remain in Thor's company.

"Loki, did mother not spend half her breath in our presence stating that you and I alike, have a terrible habit of assuming and never just questioning to figure out the truth?" Loki grunted in reply. "I doubt it to be true because of the tender manner in which she held your hand against her in my presence earlier." Loki's eyes widened slightly as he recalled his hand being caught between her cheek and her own hand. "Did she actually say it was a mistake, or did she make a vague statement which you, as you so often do, took it to mean the worst about you and would not listen to reason as to otherwise?"

"She…Oh just shut up and leave me be Thor." Loki knew that Thor was right, he recalled Lagertha's attempts to explain her words, and how he spoke over her, cutting off her explanations, and in turn ignoring anything she said.

"Loki, Loki, Loki. What have you done?" Thor sighed shaking his head. "I am going to tell you something I am unsure you will be willing to hear, but it needs to be said. When I came to the palace, I happened upon the attacker just moments away from him taking Lagertha's life." Loki stared at Thor in shock. "He claimed his intentions were to kill you and take her away, keeping her for himself, but she screamed something at him over and over until he realised that she would not be persuaded to leave, even after he claimed to her that he had slayed you, so he decided she was worthy of the same fate."

"No, he said he wanted her, that he always wanted her, that she was his, and none others, that he would…" Loki shook his head to get the words of the attacker out, the thought of what he planned to do to Lagertha still horrified him. "What could she have said to have changed that?"

"She declared her love for you; she swore that no matter what he did, it would not falter." Thor explained.

Loki's mouth dropped open as he recalled the words he spat at her. "No, she had to be trying to anger him, nothing more." He dismissed.

"I thought so too." Thor acknowledged. "Death would have been a kinder fate to what he had planned. But you did not see how she bolted, injury and all to find you, and her reaction on seeing you covered in blood, I have never seen one so distraught. She never left your side, not when Eir was tending to you, not when she was so tired she could hardly remain awake. I do not think she even went to the bathroom. Then you woke up, and the relief she had for you, the way she leant into your hand, the way she spoke. Asking her was all but obsolete; I think I just wanted to hear her say it."

Loki tried to pull himself up. "Asked her what? What did you ask her Thor?" He demanded.

"If she meant the words she spat at the intruder, she stated it I think maybe four times. I asked her did she mean it when she said she loves you."

"You outright asked Lagertha if she loves me?" Thor nodded. "And she stated that she does?"

"Well I asked her in front of the Warrior's and Sif, so she was shy about it, but she nodded with a blush that frankly I was not aware a Aesir could even go the colour of. It is undeniable that she was stating the truth."

"Thor, you are being taking for the fool you are once again. I have to say, looking at it as not the one making a fool of you for once makes me realise just how pathetic you are. She is a liar, and a damn good one it must be said."

"Why can you not just accept that she actually does love you? Why can you not see that there is someone who actually cares so greatly for you Loki?" Thor bellowed back.

"Because your damn curse never reversed. I love her but she cannot possibly love me as I still look like this horrific beast." Tears fell from Loki's eyes as his self loathing words fell from his lips.

"Ah." Thor realised. "That explains it."

"Explains what? What are you jabbering on about now?"

"Your lack of reverting back to your...well not looking as you do anymore." Thor explained. Loki looked at him in expectation, assuming Thor would illuminate on what he was actually referring to. "Norn's when did I become the more intelligent one? The Midgardian saying that 'love is blind' clearly is true. I knew that you loved her; your first utterance on waking was her name. You could not have hidden it if you tried. I do believe you actually may have even loved her when I took her away those weeks ago, your demeanour would certainly have suggested so. And I can see that she clearly loves you also, so since I spoke with the Lady Lagertha last evening, I have been rattling my brain as to why you never changed back."

"Because she is lying, I told you so already. I know I love her, so it can only be she that is not telling the truth." Loki interrupted.

"No Loki, that is not so. The fault lies squarely with you." Thor stated factually.

"What?" Loki became indignant once more. "I love her Thor, to almost my detriment and to the utter humiliation of admitting something so personal to you, I cannot deny that."

"I believe you." Thor raised his brows. "Those are words I thought I would never utter again in your presence. As I stated, your love for her is undeniable." Thor stated calmly.

"Then what are you rambling on about?"

"Is your memory failing you Loki, there was one main stipulation to you going back to how you were, that you accept yourself for whoever, and whatever you are. I thought by learning to love Lagertha, you realised that someone else could see through your exterior appearance and realise it matters little, but I can see now you are not even able to accept her love, much less yourself." Thor explained.

Loki froze as he took in Thor's words, before he lifted the covers off him and tried to get to his feet.

"Loki, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, I getting out of the bed?"

"I established that much, thank you Loki, but why?"

"I have to find her Thor."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Lagertha did not know how long she remained under the desk. She was so consumed by her despair she never felt when her legs and behind went numb, she never noticed when the sun set and when the dusk fell over Asgard again, and she never noticed that she drifted off into a restless sleep.

Loki stared at the darkening sky outside the window of the room, cursing that his attempts to leave the bed went dampened when he realised he was not yet strong enough to leave it. His mind demanded it, but his body could not heal fast enough to allow it. All he wished to do was to go in search of Lagertha. Thor had gone in his stead, but even with the help of the Warrior's, Sif and Eir, they could not seem to find the maiden within the palace. He found himself pleading with the Norn's that she had not left, but the more time that passed, the more he doubted that she was there to be found. It should not take so long to find her.

He thought of everything he had said to her, how he had ignored her attempts to explain her words and her reaction, how hurt she had looked when he spat his accusations for her reasons. He thought of her waiting beside his bed, how she leant her cheek into his hand, how she was reluctant to leave go of his hand until it was no longer physically possible to keep a hold of it, and he thought of the feeling he felt having woken up next to her, with her large brown eyes looking into his, no judgement, no fear, and of the small shy smile on her face. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself once more.

The door opened and Loki shot around with a gasp of pain as he attempted to see who it was that was entering. He left out a huff of disappointment when he saw that it was merely Eir coming to change his bandages again. She never mentioned anything of Lagertha, so Loki did not hold out much hope. He simply lay there, silently condemning his big mouth to the deepest holes of Nilfheim for how he had reacted. He should have just let her speak, she may have said what he was assuming she was saying, which would have hurt, but not to the same extent now that he realised it may not have been as it seemed to him, but she also could have explained something entirely different, and now he may never know.

Thor wandered aimlessly around the palace. He had searched most everywhere, some areas even twice, and he had no idea as to how much ground the others would have covered, but he knew it too was vast. The Warrior's Three had even covered the vast majority of the grounds around the palace, but there was no sign of Lagertha anywhere. He thought that perhaps she had fled back to the village after Loki's harsh words. Perhaps there was some truth in Loki's claim that she did not love him as much as he had thought her to. Then again, perhaps to have had her love so easily rubbished by the object of it may have caused her to do everything in her power to hide away from the world, not wanting to be found, not wanting to deal with the hurt she was experiencing.

He rubbed his hands over his face as he tried to conjure a plan. He was needed in the city; he had abandoned a lot of duties and responsibilities he was in the process of dealing with when Lagertha had pleaded for help. It was ironic timing really, he had scheduled that evening to deal with everything, only to get less than an hours work done before he had to rush to the aid of his fallen brother and the girl that had abandoned her own existence to remain with him. But he felt as though he needed to fix the situation at hand, Sif had been right when she stated that it would be the way to save Loki, he owed him for putting his life on the line for him, getting him and Jane out of Asgard, and for saving both of their lives fighting Malekith and the Kursed. Loki deserved to know the meaning of happiness, though he needed to accept its existence in his life too.

Looking around he realised that he was outside the library once again. Recalling how Lagertha had rambled on to Loki about different books while he was recovering, he knew immediately that it was clearly a shared interest between them, though he had already tried there, he decided to give it another check.

Thor had never been one to spend much time in the library. If ever he required a book, he usually got a servant to retrieve it, or on very rare occasions, he got it himself before making his way back to his rooms once more. The large book filled room never really appealed to him as a place to relax, though he knew the same could not be said about Loki, who practically lived within its walls.

Thor walked through the long rows of shelves that held books of ever manner and topic. There were many he had read, but far more that he never would. At the end of the room, which took up the entire second floor of the Southern wing of the palace, he was slightly surprised to see a few study desks. He had never been so far down through the library before, so their presence was somewhat of a shock to him.

He scanned the area quickly the turned to leave again. A small whimper close by caught his attention, and he turned to scan the area again, but he saw nothing that was of any real note. It was then he heard a groan of discomfort. Confused, he walked around and kept his ears alert for any more noises. He kept an eye out for anything suspicious, but nothing seemed to be of note anywhere.

Convinced that he was simply going mad with tiredness, Thor sighed and leant against one of the desks for a moment. Feeling as though he wasted enough time, he felt it was time to head on. It was then that something caught his attention on the rug. Beneath one of the desks, there seemed to be a lump of cloth sticking out from under one of the desks. Frowning slightly, Thor headed over and bent down. "That, I have to say does not look the least bit comfortable." He smiled sadly.

 **To JayJay, regarding your query as to the time it is taking for Lagertha and Loki to heal, in Thor (first movie) it took a small amount of time for Volstagg to heal from his ice burn, I had Lagertha heal reasonably fast from that, only that a scar would remain for a little while, which I assume (completely of my own accord) that Volstagg had the same. Her head injury she got over nigh on instantly. And as for Loki's bandages, I have that because it is necessary for the story, but also because I assume (again only assuming) that poison is harder to recover from. Hope that clears it up**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Loki was beginning to feel as though he was going mad. The warriors had left, as had Eir, but apparently Thor was still somewhere in the damn building dealing with a small issue before he too was going to leave, but Eir had stated that he would call into Loki to say farewell before his departure, not that Loki particularly cared anyway, he was content enough never to lay eyes upon him again for the infliction he had imposed upon him.

According to the healer, Lagertha had not been found. He was certain that she had gone back to her quaint little village to lick her wounds, never wishing to see him again for the cruel manner in which he had dismissed her. Looking back at her reaction when she had awoken by his side, he recalled not only her nervous blush, but also her soothing voice, trying to comfort him. There was little reason for her to do that, for her to have done so implied that she had wanted to.

"Loki." A deep voice brought him back to his surroundings and out of his mind once more. He turned to see Thor by the door looking at him.

"You are leaving now too?" Thor nodded. "I take it she was not found."

"We ended up searching every room within the palace, she did not wish to be found." Thor answered.

"It was all my own doing." Loki swallowed. "Why could I not have just been satisfied?"

"I recall you once stating that satisfaction is not in your nature."

"It appears then to merely have been a statement of truth." Loki sighed. "I now wish I had not survived the attack." Thor stared horrified at his brother. "But I must thank you Thor, thank you for coming here, for saving her."

"I for one am glad you were saved Loki." Loki glared at him. "Perhaps all that is required to fix everything now is just a bit of time."

"Since when have you been an advocate for preaching patience? You were always brash of mind."

"Ruling Asgard has taught me many things, another of which is how to realise how I have mistreated you over the years Loki. My dismissal of your feelings over the years has taught me that there is more than I affected by my actions."

"You are still very sentimental I see." Loki scoffed.

"Can I admit something to you Loki?" Thor asked cautiously.

"I am sensing that my response matters little, you will tell me regardless."

"You would have been a better ruler than I." Loki looked over at Thor sceptically. "Your manner and mind were what Asgard required from a king. As you have stated already, I am too brash, I am a warrior, not a king by nature. To rule Asgard I have had to force myself to wonder what you would do were you in my predicaments." Loki could not even draw up a sarcastic response. "Father chose me for the wrong reasons. He chose me based on genes and heritage, not on suitability. I was just too arrogant to see that."

"How good of you to finally admit it." Loki commented, trying to sound simply sarcastic.

"You would have been a far better choice." Thor repeated. "And you knew so, and knowing that caused your resentment, and in turn, ruined you. You were so good Loki, annoyingly prankster in nature, but good, kind, more sincere, but also that perfect ability to be ruthless, but only when necessary, my arrogance aided in killing off much of your good. I do not think I can forgive myself for what I helped him do to you."

Loki swallowed hard. As odd as it was to hear Thor admit that he had his faults, it was even more peculiar that he acknowledged Odin's. "Don't embarrass yourself, Thor; you are the king, act like one."

Thor chortled. "I often thought to myself that you would say something like that were you by my side on certain days." He admitted.

"Had I been by your side at those times, I would have added a hard clout to the side of your thick head for good measure."

the chortle turned into a full laugh. "I thought you would say something like that also." Loki gave a small huff of a laugh. "When was it?" Loki looked over to him to get him to expand his question. "When was it that I lost you brother?"

"Thor, cease."

"I need to know."

"Why?"

"Please Loki?"

"Three days before Odin declared to the realm that he was going to name you officially as his heir, he called me to his chambers. Instead of just telling me, he humiliated me, telling me I was a shame to the house for my practical jokes and behaviours, that my frequenting of certain establishments and my drinking myself into a stupor within them was tarnishing his house, and in turn you as my brother. He told me time and again that I should have strived to be like you, to follow in your glorious footsteps." Thor swallowed. "I never told him, no matter what abuse he reeled at me, I never told him that it was you that had done what I was being blamed for doing." Loki stuck his chest out proudly at that declaration. "The interesting thing is, a lot of what he told me, could only have come from one other source, you."

"I am so sorry Loki."

"It matters little now."

"It could all have been so different had I not been so cowardly."

"Well it is not, so just leave it." Thor nodded silently. "Now if you are leaving, could you get and leave."

"I have ordered for some maids and a cook to be brought here for you."

"No."

"No?"

"I do not want anyone here, I do not wish to be stared and gossiped about. I was far more content as things were before."

"Loki considering the reaction your body had to the attack."

"No thor. Just leave me be."

"Goodbye Loki, I will visit you again soon, and you know how to reach me if you require my assistance in any matter." Loki grunted. "Oh, I have had part of your seidr returned to you, clearly I had not anticipated such an occurrence, it never occurred to me you were defenceless here, so now you have some assistance."

"But you still have it that I cannot leave the palace?"

"Yes, you are still forced to remain here; it is still your prison."

"My prison? Peculiar for you to refer to it as such." Loki queried curiously.

"Lagertha stated the day I forced her to leave here with me that be in a palace or a dungeon cell, it is a prison in your mind, and sometimes alone in a large space is more torturous than a smaller one."

Loki forced himself to stay looking nonchalant, but underneath his façade, he was near tears that Lagertha, even at the beginning, was thinking of him in such a manner.

"Goodbye Loki. I will return soon." Thor continued to look at Loki as he left the room.

Loki merely gave a small nod of acknowledgement. Once the door closed over however, he realised just how alone he felt. He thought he had known loneliness before, having been just a tag along with Thor and the Warrior's, then when he was held captive by Thanos, he was by himself day and night, even the lack of company in the dungeons of the great palace and then the vast nothingness of the Winter Palace for a century and a half after had caused him to think he knew the meaning of loneliness. But that all paled in comparison to how he felt having been in Lagertha's welcomed presence for so long, for it now to be so brutally taken away.

Darkness engulfed the realm fully when Loki became aware of the sound of footfalls making their way through the corridor towards his rooms. He sighed and cursed Thor for not simply doing as he had asked. He neither wanted, nor required any help, and now that Thor had unwittingly given him even more of his seidr that he knew Loki in possession of, he would be able to conjure food and maintain cleanliness where he required it without being at risk of tiring himself out. As he heard the door to the first of his rooms opened he decided to make his feelings known. "You may leave, I do not require you." He spoke, his seidr causing the statement to resound through the rooms and down the halls. The footsteps continued without hesitation, towards his sleeping quarters. "I said leave." He ordered, but yet they continued. The door to the room began to open. "Are you…?"

"Let me guess, though you have previously warned me never to assume, am I hard of hearing perhaps?" Loki stared at the figure in front of him. "You have asked me that particular question twice today."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Lagertha." Loki could not control the smile on his face when he saw her. "I…I thought you had left."

"I would have, had I the intelligence to do so, as it stands, I only had mind enough to make it to the library."

"No one checked it? In all that time?"

"Thor did earlier in the evening, but that simply consisted of him opening the door of it and calling out my name, hardly an in depth scouring."

"Not a thorough search on his behalf." Loki agreed.

"Most certainly not." She walked forward, her face was completely expressionless, and her eyes were almost without a glint of light. She looked broken.

"Lagertha, I'm so…"

"Eir showed me how to clean the wounds." She interrupted. "We best get it done." She held up the utensils needed.

"Alright." He realised that she was in no mood to speak, though after all he had said, he could not particularly blame her. "I owe you an apology." He stated swiftly, knowing if he tried to slowly broach the subject again, she would stop him.

"I am the one who owes you one, I gave you the impression that…well I am not sure what I made you think, but to say you feel as though risking your life for me was a wasted act, it cannot be good."

"No, Lagertha. Please, you have nothing to apologise for, I am to blame. I would not let you speak, I would not let you try and express what it was that you wished so explain."

"It does not matter, I am nothing more than a mere peasant, remember."

"Lagertha, please, I should never have said such horrid words. I did not mean them, I'm sorry."

Lagertha said nothing else, refusing to look at him, instead, she tended to his wounds over studiously, gently cleaning and rubbing her fingers over the cold skin. Loki sighed, taking a slight pleasure in the caresses of her skin on his. "Done." She stated almost proudly as she placed the ointment on the last one, "Eir stated not to bandage them any longer if it is possible. Now they have stopped bleeding, they need to be allowed heal with the air of air."

"Thank you."

"You should have just let him take me. I am not deserving of you risking your life in such a way for me." She sat on the bed beside him.

"You are deserving, of that and much, much more." Loki stroked her face with his forefinger.

"I will get you something to snack on before you rest." She pulled away from him faster than he anticipated.

Loki watched sadly as she rushed to leave the room. "Please Lagertha, you have to forgive me." He whispered to himself.

Lagertha prepared the food in the kitchen while her mind continuously played over Loki's actions while she was in the room. Thor was correct in saying that he was remorseful, but she was still highly sceptical of what else the king had said. Putting the food on the tray, she stretched out her fingers, committing to memory the sensation of them gently glancing over the skin of his chest and back.

Quickly, she made her way back upstairs and to Loki's room. Part of her hoped that he had fallen asleep in her absence, but she knew better. Sure enough, when she opened the door, Loki was sitting up in the bed waiting for her, his face filled with relief when she entered.

"I thought you may not return." He admitted.

"You mean you thought I finally came to my senses and left." She replied coldly.

"Lagertha, please..."

"You should eat, it will aid you recover faster. Call me to remove the tray when you are done." She placed the tray on his lap and turned to leave.

"You are not staying?" Loki could not hide how crestfallen he was.

"And do what?"

"Talk with me, read, anything."

"We have nothing to speak about." She shrugged. "Your new staff will arrive in the morn."

"Then what?"

"I will show them what is expected of them, then I suppose I better return to my father with my tail between my legs and plead his forgiveness."

"But you did nothing wring, why should you have to beg? Please Lagertha, please, I beseech you, do not leave." Loki's voice was small and pathetic as he pleaded.

"There is no reason for me to remain. I am better served returning to the village."

"But I wish for you to stay."

"Why, what do you want of me Loki? You will now have even more people to cater to your every whim, you can keep them at arms length, and you will not require me any more."

"Because…I…"

"Never mind, I will come back later for the tray." She dismissed, leaving without looking back at him or saying anymore.

As the door closed, Loki continued to look at it longingly. "Because I love you Lagertha, I love you with every bit of my cold heart." He stated to the empty room.

He never called Lagertha back when he completed the meal, and it was passed midnight when she dared enter his rooms to retrieve it. She watched as Loki slept restlessly, transfixed by his appearance.

She wondered if there was something peculiar about her to say she found herself completely in love in every aspect with a Jötunn, but she had found herself attracted to him in his Aesir form before also, so she dismissed it. She could not help but notice that he looked so docile in his slumbering state; she was almost able to forget his terrible words against her.

"Gertie." He sighed. Lagertha raised a brow. She knew it was almost a nickname for hers, it wasn't too bad she supposed, at least it was not as harsh a name as 'Laggie'. "Please stay."

Lagertha stared at the prince for a moment, convinced that he was awake, but the peculiar snort and a snore soon after told her that her assumptions were incorrect. She stifled a laugh at the somewhat endearing noises before she turned to leave. "You make it so hard to try to not love you." She whispered as she closed the door.

Back inside the room, Loki frowned in his sleep. "If you love me, why leave?" he mumbled, before turning over and snoring once more.

Loki woke not long after Lagertha took the tray away, he turned to go back to sleep, but having realised that Lagertha had been in the room while he slept, and the thought of having not seen her caused him to become fully awake, with sleep evading him for the rest of the night as he thought over and over of how he would make her see just how sorry he was.

Lagertha did not sleep throughout the night. She dreaded having to leave, but knew it was for the best. Loki could not possibly feel for her as she did him, and remaining was only causing her more and more heartache. She knew the only way she would cease to think day and night of the Jötunn prince was to be away from him. Then again, she had read in a Midgardian book that 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' Norns she hoped not.

All too soon morning arrived, as did the cook and three maids. She quickly instructed them in what to do, directing them in how Loki preferred things done. Two maids set about cleaning while the third aided the cook in sorting the kitchen to their liking. When Loki's food was readied however, Lagertha insisted in being the one to bring it to the prince.

She made the journey she had made so many times before in sadness. Lagertha recalled the first day there, where Loki had used some of his seidr to force her from the bed to get her up, how she had brought water and a snack without request and was scolded for it, then scolded again for asking should she remove it. She willed herself to remain strong and not become upset; in so little time she had come to love the palace. She wondered if she had some form of that Midgardian condition known as Stockholm's syndrome, probably, but in all fairness, she never really liked her life away from the palace, so finding that she enjoyed the peace there was not really surprising. When she got to Loki's rooms, she sighed heavily before readying herself to enter.

Loki sat up in the bed, he heard the arrival of the staff he did not want, and knew that all too soon, Lagertha would leave. He knew time was of the essence to convince her he truly was sorry, and to see if would be able to persuade her to remain there with him.

His wounds throbbed as he forced himself to sit fully upright, then as he slid his legs out of the bed, he knew it would be far more difficult than he had anticipated to get standing, but he forced himself too. She may not come back to his rooms before her departure. He gasped as he placed his feet on the floor, willing the sharp pains he felt in his limbs to subside. Pushing himself to his feet, he looked down at himself, realising for the first time, that something he always took for granted as a simple task, was not particularly so. However his success was short lived, the poison was still in his system, meaning he was still weak, and he collapsed painfully onto the floor, just as Lagertha entered the room.

"Loki!" the tray fell out of her hands and crashed loudly onto the floor as she rushed over to the fallen prince. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Loki looked up to see Lagertha's large brown eyes inches from his face, wide with concern. "I'm fine, I tried to stand." The exertion had caused him to become breathless.

"What? Why? Eir said to remain in bed another day or two, what foolishness were you up to?"

"I had to get to you, had to see you."

"You foolish foolish man, never have I met someone so equal parts of intelligent and dumb." She scolded, earning a chuckled from Loki. "Whatever could have been so important that you would not just call me here?"

"I had to get you to listen."

"I am listening." Lagertha helped him sit onto the side of the bed again.

"I'm sorry."

"You said."

"But you won't listen."

"Loki, you don't need to try and make me feel better."

"I am not, well I am, but not just that. I want you to stay."

"Your staff are here now, you don't need me."

"I do, just not as staff. I want and need you here."

"Why? I am not a great cleaner, and my cooking is mediocre at best."

"Oh, you'd never get a job at the palace." Loki agreed. "But that is not the reason."

"Spit it out Loki, you have been dancing around something and it is irritating to say the least."

"I love you." He blurted. Lagertha stared blankly back at him. "I love you, so much."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Loki watched Lagertha for her reaction, anxious to what her response would be, to his surprise, she did not react, in any manner. She simply stood there, half kneeling from helping him onto the bed to sit, staring blankly at him with her mouth agape. "I apologise, I should not have said that, I had no right. I understand you could never…" Loki did not get to finish his sentence as Lagertha leant forward and gently pressed her lips onto his. All thoughts left his mind as Loki carefully brought his hand to her face, caressing her cheek as he deepened the kiss, embracing the feel of her warm lips against his own.

Lagertha was not able to control the small noise of pure contentment that escaped her as Loki pressed his lips just a tad more forcefully against hers, the cold feeling of his hand against her face however, snapped her back to reality and she pulled back with a gasp. "Oh Norn's, I should not have done that. Loki. I am so sorry."

"For what?" Loki had no idea what had just happened, all he could think of was the feel of Lagertha's plump, now slightly reddened lips against his own, and now greatly he wished to experience such again.

"I kissed you."

"And?" Loki asked, not capable of following her obscure logic.

"I should not have." Loki at first felt a pang of disappointment. "It's highly improper supposedly."

He frowned at her peculiar words. "What is improper?"

"A woman kissing a man, when it is supposed to be the other way around."

"According to whom?"

"Well, in books…" She blushed hard as she ceased speaking, feeling very pathetic. "Is it not?"

"Books are not always accurate." Loki informed her with a caring smile. "Did you want to do it?" Lagertha nodded. "Do you regret it?" Lagertha looked to the ground as her face reddened further, and shook her head. Loki placed a finger under her chin to coax her to look at him. "Then do not be ashamed. I can assure you, it was most welcomed." Lagertha bit her lips together as she smiled shyly "My beautiful Lagertha."

"I was half expecting you to call me 'Gertie'."

Loki frowned. "How?"

"You called me it in your sleep last night. Not that I was watching you sleep, just, I came to collect the tray, and you were sleep talking, so that's how I heard it." She explained haphazardly.

"Well Lagertha is a bit harsh on the tongue."

"I like it." She admitted. "But I do not think I would like it to be my name all the time." 

Loki leant in and kissed her again, this time; he gently pressed his tongue to her bottom lip, causing her to gasp slightly and open her mouth, allowing his to deepen the kiss further than it had been before, and relished in the fact she reciprocated immediately. "Then you shall only be Gertie to me." He smiled against her lips. "Please." He kissed her again until he could hardly breathe. "Please, don't leave; I cannot bear to think about being without you now." He begged.

"Loki…" She began.

"I know I have been peculiar of late, but that was because I have not known how to deal with the powerful emotions your being here has caused me to feel. I never have loved another before and I was sure you could never possible return my affections."

"You have been peculiar since the day I first arrived here." Lagertha joked. "But I must admit, you have been more so than usual lately. Though may I ask as to why you feel I would not reciprocate your sentiments?" She asked curiously.

"Well look at me."

"If you are referring to your appearance, I think it is safe to say I am very much used to it by now, it is nothing new to me Loki."

"I am hideous."

"Not to me."

"I am cold."

"That is one of the defining features of a _Frost_ Giant, I would be rather concerned were you not."

"I have killed innocent beings."

"For which you have shown genuine remorse, you cannot remain in the past."

"I am a monster."

"According to whom?" Lagertha smiled, using his own line against him.

"Everyone who sees me."

"Do they know you?"

"No,"

"Do their opinions actually matter to you?"

"Of course not."

"Then why should you care? Would a lion lose sleep because of the opinions of a sheep?"

Loki silenced at her comment, he looked into her brown eyes, cherishing that like always, they showed no signs of disgust. "You really do not care that I look like this?"

"I do not judge books by their covers remember. But were I to, then even then, your appearance would still not in anyway deter me."

"Many would think that there is something not quiet right about you my little Gertie to say you would find me attractive."

"I thought of that before now, but in honesty, I found your Aesir form just as a appealing. You look similar now, only now you have a different skin and eye hue."

"And the abnormal markings?" He reminded her.

"Another defining Jötunn feature, and I must confess, I have a slight adoration for them." She admitted, gently running her fingers over the markings of his forehead. Loki moaned slightly at her touch.

"Adoration you say?" Lagertha nodded. "My peculiar little creature." He smiled again as she moved forward to kiss him again. "Not trying to push my luck, but does all of this mean that you will reconsider your staying here?" He asked once he pulled away again.

"I wish to stay." Loki attacked her lips with vigour once more, after a moment, she pulled back again. "But no more attempts at emotional blackmail, clear?" He frowned in confusion. "Telling me you cannot bear to be without me."

"I am sorry my darling, it shall not be repeated." He swore.

Lagertha blushed at being called darling. "So what will we do now that we are no longer required to tend to the palace chores?" She squeaked slightly as Loki pulled her onto the bed next to him, groaning as he recalled his body was actually injured "You had forgotten your injuries hadn't you?"

"Yes, sadly I must admit I had." He cherished the small giggle that escaped her. "We are going to remain in bed for as long as is possible, while I kiss you until those lips of yours until they are as red as…"

"As red as your eyes?" Lagertha suggested with a small smile.

Has anyone else suggested such, Loki would have been deeply offended, but having been convinced Lagertha's true indifference at his appearance, he thought for a moment. "That is very red indeed, I wonder how long it would take?" He looked to Lagertha and smiled wolfishly. "Only one way to find out I suppose." He watched as Lagertha leaned toward him, fisting his hais and attacking his lips once more.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

It was passed noon when Lagertha exited Loki's chambers again. Her lips swollen and deep red, just as Loki had sworn they would be, her hair tossed and her clothes crumpled. One of the maids, Myra was walking up the corridor the same time, the maid could not help but notice her dishevelled appearance, her eyes widening as Lagertha cursed herself for not thinking to ask Loki to use his seidr to at least make her look less like she was mauled by a wild beast. "Myra, could you please get the lunch and leave it on the table outside the quarters half way down the private hall on the right?"

Myra frowned for a moment at being given conflicting orders, as Lagertha had instructed her not to concern herself with meals that very morning, but knowing her place, the maid said nothing and simply nodded as she did what was asked of her.

Lagertha went to her own rooms, she washed herself, shocked at how red her lips were, and they were severely tender, she put on a different dress and tidied her hair also. Her heart felt as though it was flittering in excitement as she thought of how she had passed the morning with Loki since his declaration, she thought of her boldness at kissing him in return, and of their endless kisses after. It set her mind alight.

Lagertha could not contain her smiles and giggles as she went through the hallways to the library. She chastised herself for her childish behaviour, but she found she could not control it. She picked the books Loki requested she get before heading back to his rooms just as Myra arrived with the food.

"Perfect, thank you." She smiled to the maid. "Just leave it there on the table."

The maid watched as Lagertha opened the door to enter herself. "Do you wish for me to bring it in for you?"

"That is not necessary, thank you, though I do need you to take away the morning tray." She turned around to head to the bed chambers but chuckled to herself when she noticed that Loki had used his seidr to magic the broken breakfast delph to the front room, only with all the crockery repaired. "Here you are." She smiled brightly handing the maid the old tray. "Than you again Myra."

Myra looked at her curiously before nodding and heading back down the halls with the tray towards the kitchens.

Lagertha grabbed the full tray and brought it through to Loki's bed chambers, where he was sitting up in the bed waiting, and looking somewhat impatient. "What took you so long?"

"Not all of us are capable of using teleportation to get around the place. Besides, I had to reorganise myself somewhat." She retorted, sticking out her tongue playfully.

"I will not apologise for missing you."

"That's fine, as I would never want you to." She placed the tray of food in front of him. "Eat, the sooner you gain your strength, the sooner you will feel better."

"Very well, but only if you join me." He smiled, waving his hand, which caused a duplicate tray of food to appear beside his own.

"That seems to be a fair request." Lagertha acknowledged, sitting near him on the oversized bed.

"You too require sustenance my darling Gertie." He smiled, gently leaning toward her.

"Do not." She warned. "We may very well end up spending the afternoon as she spent the morning if you start that again."

She grabbed a grape to throw at him but he caught her wrist with his hand and gently lent forward and looked her in the eye as he used her hand to place it in his mouth. Lagertha remained silently staring as he did so. "Would that really be so bad?" He smiled as he recalled their morning together.

"When you have yet to eat anything bar that grape today, yes, very much so." She admonished. "Eat, now."

"Then perhaps more kissing later?" He grinned wolfishly.

"Perhaps." She shrugged in return, though her smile confirmed she wished to do so too.

"You drive a hard bargain." Loki laughed before tucking into the food in front of him.

X

"Do you ever think that you will speak with your father again?" Loki asked curiously. They had spent the afternoon in each others company, reading and conversing on several different topics, as a result, it had passed faster than either of them had expected it to.

Lagertha looked at the book in her hand for a moment, toying with it. "I truly hope so." She admitted. "I get that he is worried for me, but how he spoke, it was as though I was a mindless imbecile not capable of the most basic logical thought or rationale."

"Your mother was taken from you both by a most tragic occurrence. He was probably not too pleased at your willingness to leave too. Perhaps he viewed it as somewhat of a betrayal. Since it had only been you two since her passing, he was more than likely was not prepared for you to go." Loki theorised, feeling horrible guilt for having been the one to separate them initially.

"I understand that, but I was bound to leave home eventually regardless. I was always going to want a life of my own at some point, to have my own family."

Loki swallowed hard. "Perhaps you should write him? Tell him of how you are doing, what has happened, the weather even, anything. Send one of the maids to the village with it then, and see what happens."

"That is not a bad idea." She smiled, rising from the bed and heading to the door.

"Pen and paper?" Loki called with a smile after her.

"That obvious?" She chuckled.

"Little bit. Could you get a little extra? I must do something myself."

Lagertha darted back over and gave him a chaste kiss, as her lips were still quite sore. "You got it." She smiled as she headed out the door of the room. As she closed it and hummed to herself as she made her way to the hallway, she failed to see the concerned look on Loki's face.

They spent the majority of the evening in silence, thinking of what they wished to say in their respective letters. By the time either of them actually put pen to paper, it was long after nightfall.

Loki's writing was slow and methodical, and had Lagertha taken a moment to notice, she would have realised that he spent a large portion of the time staring at her, worrying his lip with his teeth.

Lagertha on the other hand, wrote fast and with great purpose. She needed to get her father to realise that she was of her own mind when she decided to return to the Palace, and of her not regretting her decision. She also wanted to state that Loki was not at all how her father had assumed, and how had suffered excruciating agony willingly to save her life. She stated how Loki was everything she could have wanted from a partner in life, and that she loved him dearly, faults and all. She wrote that she hoped her father could see the conviction of her feelings, and that she missed him dearly, and how she wanted him back in her life.

The next morn, the letters were sealed and dispatched. One to Æðelstan in the village, and the other, only for the attention of the King of the Æsir, Allfather and Protector of the Nine Realms, King Thor.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The new staff worked diligently through the week. Lagertha relayed any requests Loki had to them, and the prince was able to watch their workings with the aid of his seidr, now that he was beginning to recover again.

It did not take long for them to begin to wonder what exactly was going on at the Winter Palace. They were all sworn to secrecy by Thor, and a spell had been cast that forbid them from retelling anything of what they were privy to. They knew that the supposedly deceased Loki was actually in residence there, the palace acting as a form of prison for him. They knew to expect Lagertha when they arrived, but they were not told of her reason for being there, though they soon came to their own conclusions that she was extremely close with the prince, and was the only person in the palace that would be permitted to tend to him personally.

Although how personal was a topic of debate between the three maids, who often saw her blushing, with lips on the verge of bleeding. It irked Loki somewhat when the women speculated that she was no more than a pleasure servant, Katrin, the kitchen maid, fell it with the most peculiar illness less than an hour after calling Lagertha a whore. Stefan, the cook, who had worked in the main palace kitchens for over half a millennia, recognised the illness as one Loki was capable of concocting when someone displeased him, and warned the maids against any further slandering of Lagertha. Katrin's illness was Loki's version of a warning; a second offense would carry and even more severe punishment. After that the maids treated Lagertha with greater caution, being overly polite to her when she requested something. When Lagertha questioned Loki on it, he feigned ignorance. Lagertha did not buy it for a moment.

A response came to Loki's letter almost immediately. The very next day a messenger came from Thor's palace and handed the letter directly to Lagertha to give to Loki, as well as one for her. She wondered what Loki could have possibly written to his brother to have Thor writing to her. She opened it to find it was relatively short, thanking her for remaining at the palace with his brother, and for allowing Loki to attempt to express his feelings, and for her reciprocating them. Though she was curious how you could possibly be thanked for that, it was not as though she had any control over them. It also mentioned that Sif was asking for her, and that the warrior woman commended her for her dealings with Loki, and sent her condolences for having the misfortune of falling for one of the Odinson's. That particular sentence caused Lagertha to laugh; she could only imagine the bemused look on Thor's face as the smaller dark haired woman demanded he write as she dictated.

Loki took the letter meant for him and placed it nonchalantly in a book he was currently reading saying that he would read it later, but the manner in which he kept glancing at it made it clear that he wished to read it as soon as possible, though not with Lagertha present, so she excused herself under the guise of checking what was for dinner, and left. As soon as she left the room, she heard the telltale sound of a letter seal opening.

As soon as Lagertha exited the room, Loki took the letter from its envelope and read it. It was short, with not too much advice, which he swiftly cursed Thor for. He had become concerned the day before with Lagertha's comment with regards to her wanting to have a family. Family more than likely meant she wished to have children; children were not something she could ever possibly want to ever consider with him.

Thor had been little help on the matter asking why she would not wish for such. He often wondered if Thor was just taunting him, or was he actually so oblivious to the blatantly obvious. It also stated that if he was so concerned, he should talk to Lagertha regarding the matter, rather than allowing himself get worked up about it. It was that moment he realised just how greatly he missed Frigga; it was times such as this that he most greatly cherished her wise council.

When Lagertha returned to the room a while later, she immediately noticed that he was morose and sullen. "Loki?" He turned to look at her sadly. "Can I get you anything?" Loki looked away again and shook his head. "Is everything okay?" She knew it to be a rhetorical question, but she felt it only right to give him a chance to tell her if he wished to. He continued to look at the far wall and said nothing. Lagertha became more concerned. "Is…is it something I did?" she asked quietly, terrified at what could be his answer.

Loki turned to look at her again, he noticed she could not meet his eye as she toyed anxiously with the sleeve of her dress. "Do you wish to remain here with me?

"You want me to leave?" She asked, heartbroken. "What…Did I…?"

"You said something, something that makes me feel like you do not truly wish to be here, to be with me."

Lagertha bit her lips together, desperately thinking of what she could have said to give that impression. Nothing came to mind. "What was it?"

"That you wanted to have a… a family." Even saying that word made him feel anxious.

Lagertha could not recall saying such words, she frowned as she replayed everything she could in her mind, when it did not come to her, she shook her head.

"How you wanted your father to realise you would leave home eventually to have a family of your own." Loki stated.

Lagertha finally recalled he conversation. "I would have thought that a normal enough statement to make. Most people assume that such will more than likely be part of their lives. Don't they? Didn't you? Surely as a prince, you were always expected to carry on the family line and sire children, as much as you were expected to fight for Asgard."

Loki was about to argue with her, but found there was nothing he could say on the matter. Every word of what she had said was fact. Yes, most everyone would assume that their future could very much include hem having children. Yes, he had always assumed that he would some day be wed, and as Lagertha stated, children were very much expected of both him and Thor. "You're right." He conceded. "Is that what you wish for though?"

"I do not think much on the matter at present if I am honest, I am still quite young, and of late my life has taken a few unpredictable turns, so children have not been at the forefront of my mind, not that I can see what that is to do with anything. All I am concerned with at present is being here with you. I do not wish for that to change, well I do not care about physically being here in the palace with you, I would miss the palace library but you are what I want, nothing more." Loki smiled sadly. "Are you not pleased with my being here?" She braved asking, terrified at what the answer could be.

"Too much so, I fear." Loki confessed, causing Lagertha to frown. "I want you to wish to remain with me, but if you wish to have a family of your own, then that will not remain so." Loki realised it was far more difficult to try and voice his thoughts and concerns rather than for him to keep them to himself as he was prone to doing. Laying himself bare to Lagertha caused him to feel more vulnerable that he was comfortable with. "You could never want to…How could you ever want to…that… with me?"

Lagertha found herself conflicted at Loki's words, pity that he saw himself in such a manner, and anger at his constant self loathing. "Why do you hate yourself so much?" She had not intended to snap the question, but it came out before she realised it. Loki looked at her silently. "The Loki who tried to destroy Jötunheim and rule Midgard was cocky, arrogant and renowned for self confidence, but you knew of your heritage those times too. So what happened you to change you into this angsty, self loathing shell of your former self?" She asked.

"I had no choice."

"About what? I know what Thanos was responsible for, you told me that already, but I refused to believe that is the whole of it. So what had you no choice with regards?"

"You do not understand."

"I am acknowledging that, that is why I am asking. I want you to explain it to me, I want to know why someone so confident can become so depressed in themselves."

"It is irrelevant."

"On the contrary, I think it to be more relevant than you could ever think it to be."

"Because I did not look like this!" He shouted angrily.

Lagertha then realised his issue. "When you were not faced with it directly, you were able to ignore it."

Loki nodded. "Now I cannot avoid it. Every time I see myself, I see this…this hideous creature, and then I realise, I cannot hide from it." He sighed in defeat.

Lagertha walked over to him. "I do not think you hideous." She blushed slightly. "I actually find I have the opposite issue."

"Well I have stated already, there is clearly something highly peculiar about you if you truly think that." Loki huffed.

Lagertha gave a small smile in return. "May I ask you something?" Loki looked at her intently and nodded. "What did you think, the first time you saw me in the palace. What was your opinion of me?"

"That you were, beyond doubt, one of the bravest and most beautiful creatures I have ever had the fortune to meet. You took responsibility for you and your father being her, and accepted my highly unjust punishment without question. Then, even the next morning, I realised that your beauty was more than external when you displayed your kindness by bringing me snacks without request."

"You make me sound far greater than I am." She dismissed.

"You are perfect." Loki smiled sadly. "It makes me wonder time and again why you would ever want to be here with me, why you would ever want me. You could have most any man you could desire. Hel there was one that was mad enough to siege the palace to try and claim you."

"So you think yourself less desirable than a narcissistic mad man bent on killing me if I did not wish to have him? Your self worth is worse than I thought. And you are so very wrong, I am anything but perfect."

"What about you is not, name three things?" Loki challenged.

"I am short, I am quite ordinary looking, I have a peculiar nose, do I need to continue?"

"I adore all of those features of you." Loki stated factually.

"But can you not see, they are subjective? I dislike then, but you do not. Just as how I see you in comparison as to how you see yourself." Lagertha explained.

Loki reached out to her and took her hand, looking to her forearm, which had long recovered his accidental hurting of her. "It healed."

"Of course." She giggled slightly as Loki pulled her onto the bed with him. "You do not see yourself as I see you Loki, and it pains me to know that. I wish that you could accept yourself, you would be all the much happier if you did." She stated as she curled up beside him.

Loki looked at her dark hair, just next to his face, chuckling silently to himself at the irony of how true her words really were. Were he to accept himself, the curse would be lifted and he would be truly happy, then he could give Lagertha everything she could ever want.

"Thank you Loki." Her voice was quiet beside him.

"What for?"

"For telling me. I know that that could not have been easy for you, so thank you."

"I just wish I could give you that." His voice tight with emotion. She turned her head slightly, as though asking him to explain. "A family. I truly wish I could. Perhaps if we had met when I still looked Aesir, I would have been able to, but now…well I cannot now."

Lagertha remained quite for a few moments, thinking to herself. "Would having the appearance of an Asgardian have had that great a difference?" She asked curiously. "Though I must say, this conversation is highly premature. Is there something about looking Aesir that would have made it possible. I mean, you would still have been Jötunn under it all?"

"No, the exterior appearance would not have altered the end result."

"Then I must confess, I have no idea what you are talking about. Why would it matter if you were in Aesir form when we met?"

"Because then you would have wished for a family with me whereas now…" The look on Lagertha's face silenced him mid sentence.

"You are an idiot." She rolled her eyes and turned around to go for a nap, placing Loki's arm on her waist as she had become accustomed to. "I am getting somewhat peeved at all the self hatred Loki. I swear I shall begin to hit you across the head with a heavy book soon if you continue to do it."

"Why?"

"To train you out of it."

"I am not a disobedient dog." He complained indignantly.

"Woof." Lagertha erupted in laughter as Loki began to tickle her sides.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The reply from Æðelstan took a bit longer to arrive, and when it did, Loki was by then recovered enough to be aided to the window so that he could sit and look out at the world. He saw the messenger arrive; he used his gifts to watch him hand the letter to Runa, another one of the maids, and he began to worry. If her father was still not prepared to listen to what Lagertha had to say, he knew it would hurt her deeply. He wished he knew the content of the letter, so that he could best prepare for whatever her reaction would be.

When Runa handed it to her, Lagertha dropped the flowers she had collected from the garden for Loki's rooms. She knew there would be more than likely a reply from her father; he was not the town magistrate for nothing. The seal of his position on its back struck fear into her.

Runa stared between the fallen flowers, the letter and the now pale looking Lagertha with interest. She watched as Lagertha walked away without saying anything, completely transfixed by the paper in her hand, unsure as to why she could possibly be so bothered by something she had clearly been expecting.

Lagertha went to her own rooms and stared at the envelope for some time. She was terrified to know of its content. If he dismissed her words as mere folly once more, she did not know how she would deal with it, but could she trust him if he said he did believe her also, could he be trying to lure her away. It seemed absurd, but she just did not know any more.

For nearly an hour she did not know how best to deal with the letter, part of her wished to be near Loki, yearning for the comfort of his embrace for if her father rejected her, but the other part of her was thinking it best not to be near the prince. Loki was prone to blaming himself for how her life had transpired of late, though he did have a lot to do with it, if there was an issue now, it was with her father, not Loki. She battled with herself so much; she smudged the ink on the outside of the envelope, causing it to mark her fingers.

"I know you are spying." She commented as she paced.

"I would have thought you would have opened it by now, are you not curious?" Loki's bodiless voice queried.

"Yes, but I am more scared than anything."

"Would you prefer my presence or lack of?"

"Were you going to read it when I opened it?"

There was silence for a moment. "Honestly, yes. But not out of simple curiosity. I am worried for you; I am worried for how you will deal with whatever it says, so I wish to be prepared to help you if it is not what you wish it to be my darling."

She could not help but smile at Loki's concern for her. "Are you at risk of blaming yourself for whatever bad it may contain?"

"I blame myself for everything that has happened you already as it is my fault, but this is not about me Gertie, this is about you."

Lagertha said no more, instead she got to her feet, with the letter in hand, and she made for Loki's quarters. When she entered, he was still sitting by the window, looking out onto the grounds of the palace. "Did you try to move?" She asked.

"I was under strict instruction not to." Loki replied, putting his book down and looking over at her. She cocked her brow. "Well this was the first time you threatened to withhold your affections, I was not willing to risk testing the validity of your threat should I disobey."

"Come on, we'll get you over to the bed again." She put the letter down and help Loki to his feet, when he was standing, she remained by his side, but only in case he required her, she realised, much to her own relief, that his strength was finally returning enough for him to be able to walk himself the short distance.

He groaned as he got into the bed. "This is unnatural." He whined.

"You needing assistance?"

"Well in a manner of speaking, yes, but also how long it is taking for me to recover. Even Midgardian's heal faster than this, usually it is a day, maybe two of rest, then business as usual, but it has been weeks." He ranted.

"It has been two."

"Not from where I am positioned. I miss doing as I please."

"Not depending on someone." Lagertha added, Loki nodded. "You will be fine again soon, in a week you have gotten your ability to walk back. This time next week, you'll be teleporting yourself to the library, wait and see."

"I am not as hopeful." Loki was frightened, for he feared it may not be so. "Regardless, I am comfortable again now, so enough with your procrastinating and get that letter so we can see what he said. The sooner you do it, the sooner it is done." 

Lagertha sighed, knowing he was right. She retrieved the letter and went back to the bed, curling up next to Loki, who placed his arm around her in a comforting manner. "What if he feels the same now?"

Loki gently pressed his lips to the side of her head. "Honestly my darling, I do not know, we can only help you through it as best we can."

"Thank you, for being so supportive."

"It is my doing."

"His reaction is no ones doing but his own."

"True, but still, all your fretting could be for nothing. We can only know for certain when you open it."

"So you keep saying."

"Well that is because you have yet to open it."

Lagertha sighed and turned the letter to open the wax seal at the back. Loki gave her one last embrace of encouragement and she pulled opened the seal, unfolded the letter, and read it.

It did not take long as the letter only consisted of two lines. She leant over to show its content to Loki. He scanned it quickly and his brows raised. He looked to Lagertha to analyse her reaction. "Well I am not sure what to make of that."

"No." Lagertha agreed as she looked back at the paper again. "Nor do I."

Both Loki and Lagertha remained quiet, both thinking over the very limited but significant content of the letter for the rest of the afternoon. Loki watched Lagertha as she worried her lip for an age. "Are you alright?" He asked cautiously after Lagertha paced the room for the sixth time, bumping into its furnishings yet again in her daze.

"I think so." She looked around her for a pen and paper. When she found them, she leant against the dresser and scribbled a response to the letter. She then folded it without left Loki's rooms without uttering a word to him. Upon her return she looked conflicted.

"Do you think that was the right thing to do?" He asked cautiously.

"I do not know. I really hope so. I suppose there is only one way for us to find out." She sighed, getting into the bed beside Loki and wrapping his arm around her.

"You are so exhausted from it all my darling, all this stressing is not good for you." He stated as he pulled an extra blanket over her, knowing she would get slightly colder being next to him, even though they were both clothed.

"Mmhmm." She was already beginning to fall asleep.

"Well then rest my darling Gertie. Hopefully tomorrow will bring some clarity."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 29**

Lagertha paced for the entire morning. Stefan, though a cook, was more than happy to be able to do as Lagertha had asked and rode to the village with a letter for its magistrate, though completely unaware of the biological link between the officiate and the woman who as good as ruled the Winter Palace. He returned soon after with a verbal reply. Ever since his return, Lagertha had failed to sleep and was just as restless the next morn.

"Darling please, sit, eat, rest, do anything but pace, you are fretting far too much, I fear you will indent the floor such is the amount of times you have walked over it repeatedly." Loki pleaded. He watched her helplessly from his own rooms.

"What am I to do?" 

"Come to me, we will have something to eat, we will talk, together we will calm you." 

"I cannot be calm, what if I am not being paranoid, and what if what I fear is true?"

"Then we will be forced to deal with that my love, but you cannot be at your finest if you are tired from frantic pacing and have an empty stomach. Please Gertie, please come and eat." He begged.

She conceded and joined Loki in is rooms. She ate very little, but Loki was able to calm her by reading to her different poems that he had come to realise she loved, the most of which derived from Alfheim.

Time went by both incredibly slowly and impossibly quickly simultaneously. All too soon, Loki stiffened and ceased to read the words in front of him. Lagertha ceased to breathe as fear gripped her. "It is alright my darling; I will be with you."

"Promise?"

"I swear it."

"Aright." She nodded as she psyched herself up for what was about to occur. Rising to her feet, she straightened the dress she was wearing. "How do I look?" She asked nervously.

"As beautiful as befits the living embodiment of the word." He smiled, kissing her hand gently.

"Charmer."

"I strive to do my best."

Lagertha walked from Loki's rooms down to the stairwell that overlooked the foyer. There she saw Runa opening the main door to the palace. She watched as Æðelstan looked cautiously at the maid in front of him, causing her to huff a small laugh. When his eyes looked passed the maid they scanned the entire of the entrance foyer, all of which was far brighter and more welcoming than when he had previously seen it. Finally he caught sight of Lagertha and stared at her open mouthed as she descended the stairs and walked across the foyer.

"Thank you Runa, I will take it from here, please get Myra to bring tea to the welcome room." She smiled kindly. The maid took a quick glance at the awe struck man staring at Lagertha before nodding and leaving. "Hello father." She smiled looking to him cautiously. "It is good to see you again."

"Lagertha, you look…so different."

"I hope you mean that in a good manner."

"You look as beautiful as your mother." He smiled with tears in his eyes, he moved forward as though to embrace her but then pulled back, something that Lagertha was quick to notice.

"Well I shall take that as the greatest of compliments. Please, do you wish to go somewhere more comfortable?" She asked, testing if he had planned to stay long.

"That sounds good, we have a great deal to discuss and I am not as young as I once was."

"No one ever is." Lagertha led the way to the welcoming room where they had first encountered Loki. They were no sooner inside when Myra arrived with a tray of tea.

Æðelstan followed her cautiously, looking around as he went. "So there are maids here now?"

"Yes, there are three. You have met Runa and Myra, there is also Helena, and there is Stefan, the cook, he is the one I asked to send the letter to you."

"And you are no longer treated as a slave?"

Lagertha pursed her lips together for a moment before answering. "Yes, I thought I had explained that in my letter."

"You had, it is just that I am finding it so hard to believe."

"Why?" 

"The manner in which Prince Loki acted on our arriving here, in this very room in fact."

"I explained that to you when we last spoke to one another when Thor dragged me back to the village. He was alone for half a century, think about that father, no company at all for fifty years. Of course he was rude, impolite and even in some respects desperate." Lagertha reiterated.

Æðelstan looked around cautiously; again Lagertha noted his odd behaviour. "You stated you were genuinely happy here."

"Yes, yes I am. I just wish you would believe me." Lagertha was beginning to regret writing to her father, since all he seemed to be doing was doubting every word she had written.

"I just want to be sure Lagertha, which is why I only stated as my reply that I wished to come to speak with you. I know you wanted a lot from life, so I wanted to know that you were content settling for this." He tried to explain.

"Settling? Father this is not me settling, you make it sound as though I have forfeiting all my dreams and aspirations for a menial unfulfilled life when in truth I feel as though my life is now far happier and far more substantially fulfilled."

"You purposely avoided being too connected to any man in the town; you were always about trying to educate yourself to be as knowledgeable on the realms as possible."

"Since my arrival I have read countless books, all of which of Svartalfheim and none of which are able to be found anywhere but the royal libraries. I have learnt more in my short time here of the formation of the realms than I could have ever dreamed of in my lifetime." She smiled excitedly.

Æðelstan stared at her wide eyed, knowing that if what she was saying was true, there would be no place his daughter could possibly ever be happier. "And you said that you…that you…love the prince?"

Lagertha smiled and blushed deeply, nodding. "More than I am ever capable of putting into words."

Æðelstan raised a brow at her admission. "And…and you think that he returns those sentiments?" He asked cautiously.

"I know he does."

"I was highly sceptical when I read your letter, he was never renowned for such, but it seems that King Thor thinks his feelings genuine too." Lagertha stared at her father in shock. "I received a letter from His Majesty the day after I received yours. He said that he had spoken to both you and Prince Loki and felt that I should listen to what you had to say."

"So that is the reason you came, because of Thor?" Lagertha felt sorely disappointed at her father's clear lack of trust in her judgement.

"No, it simply gave more credence to your words actually. I planned on asking to meet with you regardless. I wanted to see you again. I needed to apologise for what I said to you." Lagertha swallowed hard and looked to the cup in front of her. "I never should have said that regarding your mother. She would have been the first to reprimand he for saying that sort of thing were she still here."

"It's fine, as long as I know that you did not mean it, I just wish to put it behind us."

"I am so sorry Lagertha, it is just, he took you away and then you said you wanted to stay near him. I could not believe such a thing."

"It was difficult for you, Loki said too of how hard it must have been for you after so long of just the two of us."

Æðelstan did not know how to reply. He swallowed as he was forced to acknowledge Loki's accurate analysis. "Is he around? Prince Loki, I mean."

"He is, he is in his rooms."

"Could I perchance speak with him?"

"I am afraid he is not capable of leaving them just yet." Her father cocked his head slightly. "As I stated in my letter, he was injured, while defending me."

"Yes, that is part of the reason I wish to speak with him. I wish to thank him for that."

"Well he is still recovering."

"I thought from the way it was written in both your letter and King Thor's that the attack occurred two weeks ago?"

"It did."

"Then how can he possibly still be recovering?"

"Jarl used a poisoned blade. Loki's body is still trying to recover from it. It may take another week before he is fully recovered."

"Jarl?" Æðelstan coughed in shock.

Lagertha nodded as she studied her father's reaction for a moment, sceptical as to whether it was a true one. "You did not know?"

"Lagertha, on your mother, I did not. King Thor mentioned that he came upon the intruder after he had wounded Prince Loki and was about to…"

"Thor used Mjolnir and saved me."

"I had no idea that the intruder was Jarl. I feel as though this is my doing; he heard me calling after you in the village, when I told him you came here he must have come after you. I told him of your whereabouts."

"He had stalked us here, in our home, and finally attacked when he noticed that Loki and I were getting close. At first he tried to persuade me to leave with him, telling me that you were after telling him I was under a spell of some manner. But when he saw I would not go with him, he felt the only way to deal with me was to kill me." Lagertha looked at her father, startled to see there were tears in his eyes.

"This was all my doing."

"You did not know what he was capable of."

"I need to meet with Prince Loki." Æðelstan rose to his feet.

"I would advise against that."

"I can speak with you as we are." Loki's voice sounded around them.

Æðelstan looked around in terror. "He has been listening."

"Upon my request. I was concerned as to your reason for meeting." Æðelstan looked at his daughter with a look of betrayal on his face. "In recent times you have not been too trusting of my judgment so I was concerned as to your motive for coming here."

Æðelstan opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it again.

"Gertie felt as though she could do with my support, how things ended on your last meeting was less than ideal and left her quite upset, she simply did not wish for it to be repeated." Loki added.

"Gertie?" Æðelstan looked to Lagertha who shrugged with a small blush and a smile. He sighed to himself. "It just all happened so suddenly Lagertha, you were taken from me." He gave a dirty look around the room, meant for Loki. "Then when I next saw you, you declared you did not wish to leave the Palace, and did everything you could to return. I thought you gone mad."

"I understand." She acknowledged.

"You really are happy here?" Lagertha nodded. "And you are being treated well?" Again she nodded. "Are you free to leave whenever you wish?" Lagertha rolled her eyes but again she nodded.

"If she wishes, Gertie can leave with you right this minute. It is her right to and I would only have to accept it."

The look on Æðelstan conveyed his scepticism. "It is true father, I can, I just choose not to at present."

"Not even for an afternoon?" Æðelstan queried.

"Oh, I plan on going to the village soon for a day just not with Loki so weak at present."

"But you plan on going?"

"Yes, I plan to go in a few days. Lady Sif is going to be passing by on business and has gotten somewhat of a love for Bjornson's macaroons, so when she requested I join her, I accepted."

"You have befriended the warrior woman?"

"She is quite nice actually, not to mention she was the only one to listen to me when I first stated that I wished to return here."

"King Thor believes that you belong here."

"I am aware, he told me that himself."

"You never stated that." Loki interrupted.

Lagertha shrugged. "You never asked."

"Well…I…That is true." Lagertha giggled at Loki's begrudging acknowledgement.

Æðelstan remained silent as he witnessed his daughter's interaction with Loki. "When you do visit the village, would you possibly come to see me?" He asked, his voice showing his anxiousness at what his daughter's response would be.

"I was hoping to be able to visit you without needing to have another reason to be in the village." Æðelstan stared at her. "I know things are different now, but I still wish for you to ne part of my life, you are my father for goodness sake. I know you do not approve of my decision, but as long as you respect it is mine to make, we should be back to as we were."

"So like your mother." He smiled. "You are right, it is your life to do with as you please." He looked around. "You do not deserve my daughter's affections, but they are hers and hers alone to give."

"None is more aware than I of my unworthiness of them. I know you do not believe me, but I can assure you, Lagertha means more to me than even my own life." 

"It would be easier to believe if I could look you in the eye as you stated that. But apparently you nearly lost your life defending her, so that is some proof in itself."

"Perhaps I shall be better able to meet you when you return again. After all, I would hope you will not leave all of the travelling to Gertie."

"I am welcome here?"

"Gertie chooses to live here, so of course. That goes without saying."

"Well then, until we meet again." Æðelstan embraced Lagertha to him tightly. "I shall see you soon."

"Goodbye father." She held him tightly "Until then."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Lagertha woke to a sharp pain in her head. She groaned as the light seeping through her slightly opened eyelids inflicted more agony on her sensitive eyes. "Why have you the curtains open?" She queried, not opening her eyes as she spoke.

"I woke to go to the bathroom some while ago and decided to remain awake. It is quite late in the morning, breakfast was left outside an hour ago." He chided playfully. When he realised that Lagertha's teeth were chattering, and she that she was not getting up as she usually would, he became concerned. "Gertie? Darling, are you alright?"

"I am not feeling very well."

Loki rose from the table he was sitting at and went back to the bed as fast as was possible. As soon as he placed his hand to her skin, his eyes widened. "You are burning up."

Lagertha pulled away from his touch, shivering violently. "Actually, I'm freezing." She shuddered.

Loki frowned; he had no idea what to do. "What else is ailing you my dear?"

"My head and eyes are in agony." She groaned, curling up in the blanket. "Please, please Loki, get me more blankets."

"But you do not seem to realise that you are drenched in sweat."

"Please Loki." She begged miserably.

"Alright, I shall get them." He used his seidr to conjure some thick warm blankets. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Sleep, quiet and darkness." She whimpered.

"I can give you quietness and darkness, but the sleeping part you will have to do yourself." He whispered, stroking her perspiration dampened forehead.

She smiled weakly. "I got that covered. Thank you."

"Should I call for a tonic?"

Lagertha nodded slightly. "It will help, but I will still be inflicted with this for a few hours."

"Will I send word to the village that you are too ill to join Sif and your father?"

Lagertha swore. "No, I better go." She tried to force herself to sit up, but winced in agony as she tried to open her eyes. "Ah!"

"Like Hel you are, lay down." Loki gently got her to lie back down. "I will get you what you require and you will rest." Lagertha ceased to battle him and tried to get warm. "I will send a message for Sif and your father."

"Tell him it is one of the headaches, he'll know what it entails."

"So you get these often?"

"Not exceptionally, but yes, from time to time."

Loki stroked her damp hair. "My poor darling, get some sleep. I will tell him that you shall reschedule your time with one another for later in the week when you are feeling better."

"Thank you Loki." Lagertha sighed as the darkness from the reclosed curtains, and his soft caresses caused her to drift back to sleep.

When Lagertha woke again she felt very hot and as though she was being forced down by something heavy. She soon realised that there were several blankets on top of her. Slowly, she pulled them back and sat up. The sound of a muffled heated conversation in the other room caught her attention and caused her to become curious. Getting to her feet, she walked towards the door.

"Well tell him that she is fine but for an ailment he is supposed to know she is often inflicted with. You saw for yourself she is alive and simply ill, same as most anyone else can become." Loki's voice growled.

"I am merely relaying his concerns and the information I was told to." A woman countered. "She apparently is awake again by afternoon, worn out, hungry and in need of a good freshening, but otherwise, no worse for wear. As soon as she wakes, I will speak with her for a moment, then leave, sending word that all is as you stated."

"Well then speak with her and leave." Loki snarled. "She is awake and is currently on the other side of the door."

Knowing that Loki was aware of her presence, Lagertha opened the door to the front of Loki's rooms. Loki was standing in the far corner, near a book case, looking infuriated, and in front of the fire place, was Lady Sif. "What is going on?" Lagertha asked meekly. She turned to Loki. "Did you not say you were going to send a note?"

"I did." Loki explained before turning to look at Sif again. "Only no one actually believes that you were simply ill."

"I have been getting these headaches since I was young, why would my father not believe the note?"

"As the note was not in your hand, when your father saw me, he asked that I check on you, since I was passing the palace upon my return." Sif replied.

"Of course it was not in my hand, when I get those headaches I cannot even open my eyes, let alone write anything resembling a legible sentence, he knows that. Norn's above." Lagertha shook her head in exasperation. "I need to get washed up, I feel like Hel." She sighed, peeved by her father's attentiveness, which clearly would haunt her adult life as it had he childhood. She knew it was out of love and concern, which she loved her father for, but all the same it could get irritating. Wanting to wash, she walked towards the doors to the hallway.

"Are these not your rooms?" Sif asked in confusion.

"No, these are Loki's?" Lagertha turned to Loki. "Have you not always had these rooms?"

Loki nodded silently, though he had a small smile on his face. Lagertha looked at him for a moment in confusion before turning to Sif, who had a brow raised. "I see." The warrior smiled. Realising that she had basically admitted to sleeping in Loki's rooms with him, Lagertha blushed slightly.

"So now that we have established that Lagertha is exactly as the note stated, can you tell her father that, so we can get on with our day."

"Loki." Loki gave her an irritated look. "I understand that you are insulted by his not trusting your words, but it is not something that will come instantaneously, but over time. He is my father, and he is looking out for me, as Sif stated, he gave instruction for how to care for me after the headache leaves, I assume he did not expect Sif to do it, but you."

Loki's nodded slightly. "You are right, I was annoyed. I understand his concern."

"It does not seem as though King Odin had been a father to give much affection, so you can not understand how some fathers can be."

"Especially concerning daughters." Sif added, her tone indicating that she too suffered a concerned father. "How about you write him now Lagertha, tell him that you are well once more, and that what Loki stated was true, and then I too can as Loki stated 'get on with my day'."

"Good idea." Lagertha agreed, going to where she had left the paper. She wrote of how she had been as ill as Loki stated, how she would be in the village to meet him in two days time, come Hel or Ragnarok and how she would cook him his favourite meal as an apology for missing their afternoon together. When she finished it, she signed it and gave it to Sif.

"I know you probably just wish to submerge yourself in water, however, would you mind if I discussed something with you as I head for the door?" Sif asked as she took the note.

"Sure. I need to go to my rooms to get washed anyway." Lagertha smiled. She turned to Loki for a moment and waved, he in turn nodded and walked toward his bed chambers with only a curt farewell to Sif.

"Sorry I was well enough to meet you earlier." Lagertha stated as they left and went down the hallway.

"Lagertha, do not apologise for being ill." Sif scolded. "Besides, I now get to give Thor the news that Loki is able to walk about again. How long has he been doing that?"

"Only three days." He seems proud of himself, he is slightly ahead of what Eir had anticipated.

"Well I am glad, he is capable of great valiant acts when he decides to. I am just glad this one was not the one to put an end to him."

"You think it will be a valiant act that will be his demise?"

"Yes, he is too smart to do something stupid in the name of mischief."

Lagertha thought over her words for a few moments. "So what is it you wished to discuss?"

"Well I was first going to discuss with you the statement you made to me the day I brought you back here."

"Which one?"

"As regards making your own mistakes."

"You think this a mistake?" Lagertha stopped and watched Sif for her reaction.

"No, I was going to ask how it was going."

"Good."

"Yes, I can see that." Sif smiled wolfishly. "So you sleep in his rooms then?" Lagertha blushed. "Oh please do not act so coy." She laughed.

"Nothing has happened." Lagertha stated defensively.

"That is more interesting. That states you are far more intimate than certain acts can even suggest."

"This is not a conversation I wish to have."

Sif erupted into laughter. "When I see you next Lagertha, it will be all we discuss."

"Then I am avoiding you like you are the plagues of old." Lagertha commented as Sif walked out the door laughing, and she returned to her rooms, desperate to get cleaned up.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Lagertha pulled on the reins and the horse came to a halt. Looking at her old home, she forced herself to forget the argument with her father the last time she was there, he had apologised, it was over and done.

She got off the cart and tied the reins at a post, wondering why her father had not opened the door yet. Lagertha walked to the back of the cart and grabbed the food she planned on cooking for their meal and walked to the door, surprised to see to see that it was locked. Her father knew she was coming, which made her wonder where he was.

"Lagertha!" She smiled before she turned toward the small voice. "You look so pretty."

She was then attacked by a little blur of colour to her waist. "Hello Ava, forget how pretty I look, look at you." She knelt down to hug the little girl. "I have missed you."

"Why did you leave?" The little girl's blue eyes were wide.

Lagertha smiled sadly at her. "Everyone grows up and goes to find their own place in the world."

The young girl nodded. "I want to go to Vanaheim when I grow up."

"Well then, you too will have to leave home."

The child thought it over before agreeing. "Are you staying long?"

"Only until evening, then I am going home again."

"Will you be here again soon?"

"I hope so. Have you by any chance seen my father?"

"Yes, he is in the village, doing boring grown up stuff."

Lagertha laughed to herself knowing that that was the little girl telling her that her father was on official magistrate business. "So he is at the town hall then?" Ava nodded. "I better go there so and see what he is up to." She embraced the girl again. "I will see you again soon Ava."

"Bye..." The child waved.

Lagertha made her way through the streets of the town, realising quickly that she was on the receiving end of several stares and whispers as she went. When she made her way into the hall, silence descended amongst those gathered, her father looking at her almost fearfully.

"Well, speak of Hela and she herself appears." A woman called out. Lagertha recognised her as Jarl's mother. She turned and stormed over to Lagertha. "You killed my son you bitch."

Lagertha looked at herself in disbelief. "Your beloved son was killed as he tried to kill me for not wishing to be with him."

"Liar, my boy would never do such a thing. He could have any woman he wanted."

"The problem is you made him think just that, so when I declined him, he believed it was his right to have me." She snarled, startling the woman and others around them, all of whom were not used to the quiet and polite magistrates daughter answering back. "I know I have yet to become a mother, but I have to critique your parenting skills with your precious baby." She stood straight with her head high. "Your son thought it perfectly acceptable to stalk me in my home, to attack someone who was willing to defend me with a poisoned dagger and leave them for dead because they had the audacity to have my love, then to attack me and tell me it was my duty to carry his children, and when I had the gall to decline him and say he would never have my love, he thought it perfectly acceptable to try and kill me! He was anything but a gentleman; Thor was too merciful for ending him with a single blow with Mjolnir." She spat.

Jarl's mother stared at her with equal parts fury and shame. "He…He would not have done that."

"Well he did, and if you do not believe me, go to King Thor and call him a liar, for his story is identical, so if you call me one, you call him one also."

The older woman silenced knowing that she would not be able to say that the Allfather was a liar in front of a room full of people.

"So are we done here?" She asked turning to her father.

Æðelstan nodded and rose from his chair. "I think that we should conclude today's business."

"Of course you would say such Æðelstan, she is your daughter." One man shouted, Lagertha knew he was close a close friend of Jarl.

"I received a letter from the king himself telling me of what transpired that night. This has nothing to do with Lagertha being my daughter."

"Jarl became obsessed with Lagertha Æðelstandottir when she showed no interest in him. She speaks the truth. Mother, you know that Jarl was never good to women, I know that you are upset that he is gone, but accept his death and continue with your life." Jarl's younger brother Vader pleaded.

"You were always envious of your brother."

"I was envious of the way you treated him over me with the way he treated all those around him, you included, especially when I was never as ill-mannered."

The room tensed at the awkward family argument in front of them. Æðelstan again dismissed them all and went to walk out.

"Lagertha?" Lagertha turned to see that it was Vader that was calling after her. "I am sorry for what Jarl did to you and your friend." He looked at the floor shamefully.

"It was not your doing, you could not have known."

"But that it is just it Lagertha, I did. I knew he was going after you at the Winter Palace. I knew of him acquiring the Fire Bird blood, and I knew of his plans to kill Prince Loki and take you, I even know where he planned on keeping you."

"And you said nothing?"

"He made it that I did not feel like I had a choice. He swore if I said anything he would ensure my life was going to become one not worth living."

Lagertha shook her head. "It matters little now, it is done and he paid with his life."

"Is Prince Loki alright?"

"He is fine." She looked at him curiously. "How do you know about him?"

"Jarl mentioned it was the prince that was there with you, and of his predicament." He stated. "There is only one species that the Fire Bird's blood is toxic to. He has told people, not just me."

Lagertha swallowed and tried not to convey her terror at people knowing of Loki's true heritage.

"It was what sent him over the edge, you not being interested in him, but loving a Frost Giant." His tone showing his disapproval.

"I do." Lagertha glared back. "And what of it? I owe no remorse for that."

Vader stared at her in disbelief for a moment at her admission. "Well as my apology for being complicit in my brothers wrong doings before, I will warn you now."

"Warn me of what?"

"You are away from the palace, so there is nothing to stop them."

"Them who?" Lagertha could feel her face going pale.

"Jarl's friends, as soon as they saw you here, they left. They are going to finish what my brother started. They are going to kill Prince Loki."

Lagertha felt someone pulling on her shoulder. She turned to see her father standing beside her. "For the love of the Norn's Lagertha, we have got to go; we have got to stop them."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Lagertha snapped the reins again as she pleaded with the Norn's to get to Loki and the palace on time. It was almost too perfect a storm. Thor was in Alfheim, the Warrior's Three were in Vanaheim, and then she added her being away from the palace, in the eyes of Jarl's companions, it was going to be their most opportune chance.

"So are we going to talk about what Vidar said?" Her father asked as they finally spotted the palace ahead.

"Which part?"

"Do not play innocent Lagertha; you are well aware which one point stuck out in particular."

"I was thinking of the best way to bring it up."

"There is no easy way to bring up the fact that Prince Loki is a Frost Giant."

"It is hardly world shattering news."

"It is not exactly good news either Lagertha."

"So what if he is a Jötunn? You and mother always taught me never to judge people by their exterior appearance."

Æðelstan was not able to argue that point. "So, he has the appearance of one? And he is cold?"

"Yes father, he is cold to the touch for our temperature, he had blue ridged skin and red eyes, he still has hair, which apparently is note worthy in that race, and no he is not sixteen foot tall." She pulled the reins so to turn into the palace.

"And…"

Lagertha caught the awkward tone in her father's voice. "Father, please, this is a conversation I never wish to have with you, and should I ever take leave of my senses and wish to have it, I can assure you, now is not the time." She pleaded with her body to not blush.

They got to the main door and without even waiting for it to be opened, Lagertha burst through it. Runa stood in the middle of the foyer staring at them in bewilderment.

"M'Lady, we were not expecting you back until late in the evening."

"Runa, take the others and get from the palace immediately, do not waste time and do not try to return until it is deemed safe to. Do you understand?" The maid nodded, realising that there was more to be concerned with than the sudden unexplained reappearance of the unofficial mistress of the palace. She dropped the cleaning utensils she was holding and set about finding Helena, Myra and Stefan.

"Where would Prince Loki be?"

"More than likely in his rooms, to say he has not used his seidr to ask what is the meaning of my sending the maids away, it means that he is asleep, reading or…" Lagertha's eyes widened as she darted up the stairwell. She did not even check if her father was still behind her as she ran through the long corridor to Loki's rooms' door. She went to open it but found that it was locked. As Æðelstan caught up to his daughter, she was pounding hard on the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" Loki's voice growled around them. Usually Lagertha enjoyed jesting with Loki with regards to his voice just after he woke, in particular the way it sounded deeper and gruffer.

"Loki, it's me, please, open up." Lagertha begged.

She heard the lock click and pushed the door open, running across the first of his rooms; she made her way to the bed chambers on the other side just as Loki opened that door. "Gertie, what happened? Why are you back so soon, and so frantic, did…" Loki ceased speaking as he noticed Æðelstan across the room, staring at him. Immediately he dropped his hands from Lagertha's shoulders and stared back at the magistrate before looking finally to Lagertha again, his eyes showing both curiosity and betrayal.

"He knows, several people know. Jarl told them, and they are on their way, to avenge him."

"But it was Thor that killed this Jarl."

"You and I both know they would never be stupid enough to try and kill the king, but you on the other hand; you are a legitimate target to them. After all, had I not been here with you, Jarl would not have been killed."

"Where are the…?"

"I told them to get out of the palace and await permission to return."

"Go with them." Loki ordered as he walked over to his book shelf, taking out a Midgardian dictionary and opening it, only to reveal throwing daggers inside. "Gertie, I mean it, you have to go."

"Like Hel I am, I am not leaving you here alone."

Loki looked to Æðelstan. "Take her and go."

"I am not leaving you." Lagertha repeated, angry he was speaking to her father regarding the matter and not her.

"If they are close with that Jarl, then I fail to see how they will not hurt you were you to be here."

Æðelstan began to pull on Lagertha's hand. "He is right Lagertha, he is forewarned and armed, we are in the way now. Knowing you are safe will ensure that his concentration is focused on the task at hand."

Loki nodded, glad to see that Gertie's father saw what was needed. After using his now stronger magic to place some armour on himself, he walked over to her. "I will be fine, I swear."

"That means little from the God of Lies." She retorted

"I would not lie to you, especially on such a matter."

"You would lie to my face were you to believe it would get me away from here."

Loki huffed a small laugh. "Though for the most part that is true, I still need you to be safe and only when that is confirmed can I work on ridding us of the pest issue."

A scream from one of the maids from somewhere within the palace caught their attention. "They're here." Lagertha gasped.

"Go now, go." Loki pleaded.

"Lagertha." Æðelstan called, heading for the door.

Lagertha's eyes darted side to side, conveying the conflict in her mind. She finally looked at Loki again. "Go." Biting her lips together, her eyes welled with tears. "Go darling." He pleaded again, hoping to sway her decision.

Lagertha took his cold face between her hands and pressed a desperate kiss against his lips. "Promise me you'll come back to me."

"I was a warrior before I ever met you that first time in the village, these men stand no chance." He smiled. "Now go."

Looking back toward him, Lagertha made for the door where Æðelstan stood, watching the scene between his daughter and the man he wished she did not love. He nodded to Loki as a silent way of wishing him luck, and he returned the gesture before the older man followed his daughter from the room.

Lagertha heard the sound of boots on the main foyer and stairwell, so she beckoned her father to follow her in the opposite direction that led to the smaller stairwell, and in turn, the War Room. She listened astutely and ensured they were not going to be found as they made their way around the palace.

Loki used his seidr to see what was happening around the palace. The intruders had startled the fleeing Myra, but thankfully left her and the other maids unharmed. He watched as they made their way up the stairs and towards the private quarters that always held the royal family. Taking his dagger in hand, he watched, and he waited.

Lagertha pushed opened the War Room door, it was as stiff and loud as the last time she entered it. As soon as they were both inside, she shut it again before running to a large desk and began to heave and shove it toward the door. Seeing what his daughter was doing, Æðelstan helped her.

Loki heard the first set of doors to his rooms open; he watched with his seidr how the group of men split in two, one group went to investigate Thor's old rooms while the others checked his. Loki flicked the knife around his fingers and watched as the door handle began to turn carefully.

"What do you suppose is happening?" Lagertha asked as she paced the room.

"I prefer not to think of such things. Blood will have to be shed, no matter what." Æðelstan shuddered.

"At least this time he knows of the poisoned blades, and he is able to properly defend himself." Lagertha commented as she tried to assure herself. Sensing a peculiar stare, she turned to look at her father. "What?"

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"We have discussed this at length already, yes, I do."

"I thought it just to be a sort of infatuation, a puppy love."

"You thought, or you had hoped?"

"Honestly, both." Æðelstan confessed.

"I love him father, I love him with the same intensity as I saw you love mother."

"I see that now. I have to say it is odd to witness your daughter's love for a man."

"Especially one that you despise and that is Jötunn?"

"It is peculiar to see Prince Loki in that manner. Is it even correct to calling him a prince now?"

"Thor still recognises him as his brother, and from what both have told me, he is the son of Laufey of Jötunheim."

"So he is still a prince by birth." Lagertha nodded. "I still do not think him worthy of you."

"Out of curiosity, would you ever think any man to be?"

"No." Æðelstan acknowledged. "But he is less deserving than most."

"He risked his life for mine, how many would do that?"

"I know he has, and I shall be eternally grateful to him for that, but that alone does not right his past wrongs."

"No one can undo their past's father, we can only learn from them and hopefully decide not to repeat the mistakes of them."

"So the blue skin, those markings, and the red eyes do not repulse you?"

Lagertha laughed at her father changing the subject rather than acknowledge the wisdom of her words. "No, they do not."

"I never thought that my grandchildren would be half Jötnar."

Lagertha swallowed anxiously at the thoughts her father was expressing. "Would that bother you greatly, if they were?"

Of course, I just…well, you know…it was never something I thought would ever happen."

"I know Loki will have to work hard to earn your trust, but please, I beg you to continue to be as gracious as you are being with him."

Æðelstan smiled at his daughter. "Many would not be so understanding of their parents feelings. Yes, I will give him a chance, I would never wish to sabotage your happiness Lagertha, but I would ask that you understand it is difficult for me too, but I see that you comprehend that already."

"Gertie?" Loki's voice panted over the room. "It is safe to leave the War Room now."

Lagertha pulled and dragged the desk out of the way as fast as she could, not even getting the door open fully, she ran through the hall, up the stairs and towards Loki's rooms. She came to the hallway of the family quarters and the smile of relief and elation fell from her face as she looked at the figure standing at the other end of the hall, staring at her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Lagertha stood staring at the figure on the other side of the hall, glaring at her in sheer hatred. "I am going to end you for all you have done you little bitch!"

"Lagertha." Æðelstan pulled on his daughter's shoulder, looking at the figure at the other end of the hall also. "Hilda, no good can come of you being here. Go home, mourn your loss, spend some time with Vidar."

"You know nothing of my loss Æðelstan; do not tell me what to do. I shall take your child as she has done mine and then you will understand my anguish."

"It will not bring him back."

"But I can make you suffer as I have suffered."

It was at that moment that Loki opened his room's door, cleaning blood off a blade, looking particularly unperturbed "I fear the only one who will suffer here woman if you even attempt to make good on your threat is you." He swore.

Hilda stared him up and down in distain before turning back to face Lagertha. "You refused the advances of my strong handsome son for some depraved monster?"

"Odd, as I would see it as having been the other way around." Lagertha smiled. Loki looked at the woman in slight confusion. "This is Hilda, mother of Jarl."

Loki's eyes widened slightly. "You talk of your son as though you have reason to be proud of him. As though he was a magnificent specimen of manliness. How can you do so after what he attempted to do to a woman? It is true what Odin said, a mother's love is often blind to faults." He waved his hand and several items concealed in Hilda's clothing that could cause harm to others floated into the air beside him. He stood to his full height, glaring at her. "You have one chance to leave my palace you vile quim before I make you rue the day you ever conceived that despicable maggot." He threatened.

"How dare you speak in such a manner to me Frost Giant."

Loki snarled viciously, ice began to form a jagged blade on the end of one of his arms as he walked toward Hilda, whose eyes widened in fear. "You had your warning." He growled, his other hand waved, causing the green glow of his seidr. Hilda was forced to her knees before chains appeared, forcing her to remain in that position.

"It matters little, you cannot hide any more you disgusting creature. As soon as I am brought to trial, I will declare to all what you really are, you are no son of Odin." Hilda cackled.

"Tell them. All it will do is show your pathetic excuse of a son was less favourable than I in the eyes of the most beautiful maiden in the realm." He shrugged.

Lagertha knew that under his uncaring façade, it bothered Loki greatly what she was threatening to do. "Of course, this will also force Thor to reveal to the realm all your son's heinous acts." She added.

Before Hilda could speak again, Loki conjured a gag over her mouth causing whatever she planned on saying next to be no more than muffled noises.

Lagertha rushed over to Loki, checking his armour for any signs of wounds. The ice on his hand melted away immediately.

"If you are looking for any injuries, I am sorry to tell you that you will find none, even with the poisoned blades, they were no match for me." He grinned.

"You are much stronger and far better prepared this time." Lagertha smiled in relief, looking up into his red eyes, her own beginning to brim with tears.

Loki smiled down at her, taking her face in the palm of his hand and wiping away a tear with his thumb. "I am just relieved that I did not fail you this time."

"You never failed me." Hilda gave a small noise of revulsion. "How did you not notice her?"

"I did, but I knew not who she was or her reason for being here, since I could see she was of little threat, I permitted her to get caught in my little trap."

"Well a lesson has been learnt and there is no harm done."

"To us at least." Loki agreed.

Loki leant forward and took Lagertha's lips with his. The sound of a throat clearing forcing them to part.

"Is there not a few maids and a cook hiding somewhere nearby that someone should look for?" Æðelstan asked, his discomfort blatant.

"I have already called for them to return. The maids are in the kitchen." Loki informed him, before looking back down at Lagertha, who was still leaning against him. "I am relieved beyond words that you are fine my darling; and that you actually listened to one of my requests, for once." He smiled.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." She joked, causing him to laugh.

Æðelstan stood watching his daughter's loving reaction to the caresses and touches of the Jötunn prince, wondering how she could not possibly be repulsed by the ice cold skin.

Loki noticed the look on Æðelstan's face, knowing what it was the man was thinking, he cleared his own throat and made his way over to him. Æðelstan took a cautious step back, causing Loki to cease moving forward. "Thank you for convincing her to leave; you know well how stubborn she is. It is true what you said, had she remained, I would have been more focused on her than the fight at hand."

Æðelstan nodded. "Well I am glad that everything has turned out well at least." The awkwardness between both men became palpable.

"I never formally apologised to you for my behaviour on the night you and Gertie arrived here. I am sorry."

"You never made any attempt at an apology for that, formal or otherwise, but as you have now, I accept your apology. Lagertha has explained your reasoning behind it, and though I do not agree that it was an appropriate action, it makes the reasons for it slightly more comprehendible."

"My loneliness was no reason to do what I did. I thank you for your graciousness." Loki looked to Lagertha for a moment before continuing. "I know that you despise me, for whom, and in many ways what I am, and there are many reasons for which I cannot blame you. But animosity between us only serves to hurt Lagertha, and it is not fair to have her forced into being placed in the middle, trying to placate us both." Æðelstan looked to his daughter and nodded in agreement. "I know you do not trust or forgive me, and that it will take some time, if ever for me to earn it, but I plan to, and in return, all I ask is that you give me the opportunity to prove just how greatly I love and cherish your daughter. You are right, I am undeserving of her, but she thinks me worthy, and I wish to spend my life showing her that her love and trust are not misplaced."

Æðelstan studied him for a moment. "I cannot understand my daughter's affections for you, but they are genuine, as are yours I believe. As for your…" He indicated to Loki's face and hands, the only paces where his blue skin was visible. "I have my concerns, I will be honest, but only because I worry for the ridicule she will be forced to face, her and her children." Loki looked to the ground, partly in resentment, and partly in grief. "I have witnessed others mock her for her love of books and her quiet demeanour all her life, and this will only add to their scorn, as though further proving her to be obscure. But you have risked your life for her, something I can never truly voice my gratitude of, and also you seem adamant that you will treasure her as greatly as she deserves."

Lagertha looked between her father and Loki. She was under no illusions, she was well aware that neither trusted the other as far as they could throw them, but still they seemed both willing to try, and that was something.

"What are we to do with her?" Æðelstan asked, indicating to Hilda.

"The maids have returned, but I have sent Stefan to the village to call for the Einharjar from the Golden City. They will deal with her until Thor returns from Alfheim, then her fate lies with him, though I cannot imagine he will be too pleased, even now that he seems more sedate. That is two members of the one family that have tried to attack and kill his brother and the woman he loves in the space of a month." 

Hilda, who had been silent through both men's talking muffled uncomprehendable words as she heard of her fate.

"Will she be able to get out of those?" Æðelstan enquired, referring to the chains as Loki made for the main stairwell to the rest of the palace.

"If she does, then she deserves to escape. There is no possible way for her to get out of her current predicament." Loki replied, not even looking back. Satisfied Æðelstan walked toward his daughter and the prince.

Lagertha looked up at Loki. "What about the maids seeing you?"

Loki shrugged in return. "It is out now what I am, the bitch means what she says, no sooner will she reach Thor's court and the gag removed, she will announce to all that I am a Jötunn."

"And you are okay with that?"

"I have little choice. It is out now my darling, there is nothing we can do about it, only face the ridicule."

She slipped her hand into his. "If we are to face it, we face it together."

"You should not have to."

"Nor should you, but yet here we are."

Sure enough, no sooner had Hilda been brought to the Golden City did she declare to all those around her that not only was Loki alive, a fact Thor had kept hidden, but that the prince was a Jötunn.

The courtiers, and indeed many of Asgard's other citizens were shocked by the news; it was immediately the source of gossip for the entire realm.

Thor knew the only way to quell the news into desisting, was to face it head on, so he sent a messenger to the Winter Palace, requesting that Loki go to the Golden City.

Loki and Lagertha spent longer than either wished discussing it. Loki knew he would have to go, but did not wish for Lagertha to be there, as Æðelstan's words still resounded in his mind, he was only opening her to ridicule, something he never wished for, but she refused to listen, remaining close to him so that he would not be able to slip away without her noticing. As the time to go came close, they were gridlocked, neither willing to compromise.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Why should I not go with you, give me one truly valid reason?"

"They will talk about you incessantly and ridicule you. It is not normal for an Aesir woman to be in any way attracted to a Jötunn."

"They will not talk of me for as long if they actually see me. If they only hear of me and do not see me, then they will speculate about me for longer." She countered.

"How will they even know of you if you are not there?"

"Do you think Hilda will have conveniently left me out?"

Loki cursed the bitch for the suffering she had inflicted on Lagertha. He knew also that that statement had won Lagertha their argument, much to his own irritation. "Please reconsider my darling, I do not want you mocked." One look at her face told him there was little chance of that happening.

"I am not leaving you to face them alone."

"So you keep saying." He sighed. "We will have to leave soon."

"I better go get changed so." Lagertha looked at her dress, which was slightly crinkled.

"Allow me." A moment later, Lagertha was in an even more beautiful dress. "Much better." He commented as he assessed her new attire.

"And what of you?" She asked. "I very much doubt it is the done thing in Aesir court to turn up in a tunic and pants with bare feet."

"Perhaps I should arrive wearing only what Jötnar wear."

"Which is what may I ask?" Lagertha queried curiously.

"From what I have gathered in my limited experiences with them, they seem to wear little other than mere loin cloths."

Lagertha could not prevent her eyebrows rising and a small blush in her cheeks. "That…that would most certainly cause a stir."

Loki smiled back at her wolfishly. "Oh, you like that idea don't you?" He teased as she grew more crimson. "Just think, with one flick of my wrist and I could don just that and well…" He licked his teeth suggestively. "Would you like that my naughty minded darling?" Lagertha was only able to move her mouth randomly with little sound coming out. "Well my dear? I expect an answer." He brushed his nose and lips close to her ear, sending a shiver down her body like a pleasant electric shock.

"I…I…uh." She gasped.

There was a sudden knock on the door, interrupting their conversation. "Your Highness, the coach is here." Myra called.

Relieved to have gotten away from Loki's awkward questioning, Lagertha turned to head to the door. "I'm ready."

Loki was by her side in a moment, wearing the leather and metal attire he had attempted to conquer Midgard in. "As I am." Lagertha bit her lips together as she looked at him. "My dear, you know how to make a man feel attractive." He grinned, leaning down to kiss her, which she deepened immediately. "Now, now." He chastised playfully. "As much as I would love to continue this, as it is clear we are heading towards more interesting things, but sadly I fear now is not the time."

Lagertha moaned slightly in disappointment. "You're right." She admitted.

"I usually am." Loki chuckled.

They exited the room laughing, passing Myra who was tidying the hallway outside as they made their way to the coach. After the initial shock of learning of Prince's Loki's true heritage, the maids saw the prince around the palace more, but they still stared somewhat when they saw him.

Lagertha refused to leave go of Loki's hand the entire of the journey to the Golden City. They both looked out the windows of the carriage at the beautiful countryside that was passing them by. Loki soon realised Lagertha knew very little of it, meaning she had not travelled much, so he took her onto his lap and pointed out different areas on the hills nearby, or the woodlands surrounding them, adding a few stories from his own youth as they went.

"I never knew this was all so close by."

"But you told me that you travelled to Vanaheim with your mother, surely you passed all this that time also?"

"That was centuries ago Loki, I cannot be expected to remember such menial things from then, especially considering…"

Loki pulled her closer to him. "I am sorry my darling, please do not get upset. I did not mean to bring up such a horrible memory, I forgot for a moment."

"It is not your fault, do not apologise. To be honest, I feel I should talk of it more; I have refused to talk about it for so long, it is not healthy."

"Any time you wish to talk about it, I shall listen." He nuzzled her ear and took in the sweet essence of her soap.

"You were close with your mother, weren't you?"

Loki stiffened slightly, unsure of what she was about to ask or say. "I was, yes." His tone was cautious.

"Do you find yourself missing her often, thinking of the things you wish were never left unsaid?"

Loki gave a cold laugh. "More than you could ever fathom."

"Do you think she would have approved of me?" Loki looked at Lagertha curiously. "The Allmother, would she have thought me worthy of you?" She asked, looking nervously at her hands.

Loki tilted her chin with his forefinger so that she was looking at him. "She would have adored you, in every way. For how you saw me for me, and not for my appearance, for you share many of my interests, and in turn hers, and for how stubborn you are, for that would have told her that I would be well matched in mind, and that I would not always get my way." He smiled adoringly at her, kissing the back of her hand as he looked into her eyes.

"You can be ridiculously romantic when you try."

"Only for you my darling. Trust me, were you to state that in public, none would ever think it possible."

"Good, I want no other woman to see this side of you for were they to, I would never be able to fight them all off for your affections."

"There is little for you to concern yourself with my love, for even if I were to take leave of my senses and ever consider to show interest in another, you forget that I am Jötunn, and only a beautiful, depraved little being such as yourself could ever find that attractive." He gently squeezed her to signify that he meant no malice.

"Yes, well, I do not see myself as depraved, and that is the only person's opinion that matters to me so…" She stuck out her tongue at his like a petulant child, causing him to chuckle again.

They continued to watch the countryside go by as they enjoyed each others company. "It is taken longer than I thought it would to get to the city." Lagertha commented as evening set in, the glow of the city lights finally coming into view in the distance.

"We have been actively avoiding the towns and villages, so that has taken us more time."

"Why?"

"To remain unseen obviously. I do not wish to be deal with people; I only am concerned with getting to the palace." Loki's tone was sharp and cold. Sensing that he was on edge, Lagertha pulled away from him slightly and just looked out the window. Loki noticed the hurt look on her face. "Gertie."

"It's fine." She dismissed, not turning to look at him.

"No, it's not." He pulled her back close to him again. "I am sorry, I am so used to not being around others, and also not expressing myself around them, and so I often forget to do so around you." He wrapped his arm around her. "There is no excuse; I am telling you that you can talk to me about anything upsetting you, but then proceeded to not tell you of what is bothering me, it is so hypocritical. However do you put up with me?"

"I understand the idea of being alone in your mind, I like to be that way myself, but this is not the time for that."

"I know, I just wish that you did not have to endure what we are heading towards."

"I wish the same for you." She began to trace her fingers over the markings on the back of his hand. "If I ask you something, will you be honest with me?"

"If it is possible for me to be, I will strive to."

"How are you feeling about everyone seeing you like this?"

Loki took a deep breath before answering. "Scared, anxious, and if I am completely honest, somewhat mischievous."

"The first two are concerning me, aren't they?"

"For the most part, yes."

"Is there any way for me to placate those concerns?"

"Not really."

"So you really do not care how everyone will react to you being in your Jötunn form?"

"In many respects, I am looking forward to it. It will terrify some, and enrage others."

"Once the God of Mischief, I suppose."

"There is no other title I will strive to retain with such ferocity, except for the title of your lover."

"That title is irrevocable, I am sorry to inform you."

"Good." He smiled, leaning in to kiss her again.

The carriage came to a halt and Lagertha looked out to see the monstrosity that was the Golden Palace. "A tad extravagant, is it not?"

"I always thought it to look somewhat gaudy, would you not agree?" Loki asked, looking up at the large god building. "I have not had to see it for over a hundred and fifty years."

"Did you miss it?" Lagertha asked as he helped her out of the carriage.

"No, I can safely say I did not."

"Well, the sooner we get inside, the sooner it is that we can leave and get home."

"Agreed." Loki smiled at Lagertha subconsciously referring to the other palace as their home. Loki looked at the guards that were standing diligently on either side of the steps to the door, and though none looked at him, he knew that some of them yearned to.

"Let us go inside." Lagertha suggested, sensing his anxiety.

"Yes, let's." Loki concurred, taking her hand on his arm and leading the way.

They had barely made it inside when they were greeted by a resounding call. "Brother." Thor declared as he rushed toward them, startling Lagertha.

"Need I remind you that you are the king and Allfather. Have some sort of decorum, and at the very least cease running around shouting like a child." Loki hissed.

"Lady Lagertha, you look positively breathtaking." Thor chose to ignore his brother and instead embraced Lagertha tightly, much to Loki's fury and chagrin.

"I am glad to see you again your Majesty, but I have to say, I am getting tired of this." Thor was somewhat hurt by her words. "We only seem to cross paths on negative occasions, I would love for these to cease and for us to actually be in each others company on a joyous one for a change."

"As do I." He concurred, his smile returning. "You both look tired. Dinner has already been served, but I ensured some was kept for you both; I will call for them to be placed in your rooms." Thor looked around. "Has a maid or servant already brought your bags to your quarters?"

"We brought nothing. I will conjure everything we need." Loki stated factually.

"That is no use to Lagertha in her rooms without any way to change clothing." Thor replied, slightly concerned.

"Lagertha will stay here with me in my old quarters."

"To…together?" Thor looked between them. "You share quarters?"

"Yes, we do, and what of it, I would wager you did so with the mortal when you were on Midgard." Thor's remained silent, confirming Loki's suspicions. "So we are tired, let us get something to eat, and when Lagertha is resting, we shall discuss whatever it is that has you so jittery."

Thor nodded, causing Lagertha to laugh slightly, earning some bewildered looks. "I apologise, but remind me again, which one of you is king?"

Loki grinned widely as he leant into her. "He made be king, but I will always dictate to him."

Thor watched their interactions studiously. "Very well brother, I will leave you to get settled and see you in a while. Lady Lagertha, I was hoping that you would join me for breakfast in the morn."

"What for?" Loki glared at Thor.

"I wish to discuss a few matters with her brother, nothing of concern, I can assure you." The look on Loki's face stated he was not any bit pleased.

"I shall see you in the morning then." Lagertha smiled, earning her a betrayed look from Loki as Thor nodded, leaving the room with a smile on his face. As soon as he left Lagertha leant into Loki. "Fear not my love, if he says anything the least bit note worthy, I will inform you soon after." Loki smiled at her, taking her lips with his. "Are you alright? You feel almost warm, well, by your standards."

"I am feeling a little unwell, it must be from the travelling." He smiled, but it did not reach his eyes.

Lagertha said no more, but her concern was apparent, knowing he would not wish to talk any more on the subject, she decided to alter it. "So these are your rooms from your childhood, they are bigger than my entire house."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Loki and Lagertha ate in relative silence; both were exhausted from the journey, but also due to Loki not feeling well. After they were done, Lagertha washed and readied to go to sleep.

"Will you be alright?" Loki asked as he used his seidr to alter her clothes to sleeping attire.

"I am more concerned for you." Lagertha walked over to him. "You still look peaky. Can whatever Thor wishes to discuss with you not wait until you have rested some bit?" She asked, cupping his face in her hands. "I do not like how warm you feel. I can see it in your eyes, you are trying to fight it, but you are barely winning."

"I do not know what it is that he wished to discuss, clearly it is important to say he has been so angsty about it." Loki took her close. "I do no feel as weak as I did before I ate."

"What do you mean you feel weak? Get to bed, whatever it is that Thor wishes to talk to you regarding can wait." Lagertha tried to drag Loki to the bed, but to no avail, he was far too strong for her.

"Gertie, I am just feeling the stress of everything, I have been ill before you know, it is not some sort of anomaly. I will see what it is that he wants and then I will join you in bed and I will be fit again by morning." Loki assured her, kissing the side of her head. "I am honoured that you are so concerned for me, but it is very much unwarranted, I promise you."

Lagertha kissed his cheek before turning to the bed. As she made her way over, he was convinced he heard her utter the word 'liar', but she said nothing else as she lifted the sheets and got in. he watched as she got comfortable before he turned and headed to his personal reading room.

X

"This had better be important Thor." Loki grumbled as the older man sat across from him. "I am tired and I wish to get to bed."

"Why was I not informed of the second attack?" Thor demanded as he took a tankard of beer from the table.

"If you are able to send me a message regarding it and ask me of it now, then you have been told of it."

"Do not get smart with me Loki, you know that I am referring to why I was not told of it when it occurred." Thor growled.

"There was no reason to, all those men were nothing more than mere hunters who thought they could take on a skilled and highly trained warrior, they were sadly mistaken."

"What if they had happened upon Lagertha without you to defend her, would you be so cocky then?"

Loki stiffened slightly as the thought of Lagertha in harms way came to him. "There was no reason to fear that as it was Lagertha who came to tell me of them."

Thor frowned. "Did she see their approach?"

"She was warned of their plan so she returned to the palace to warn me."

"Wait, she was warned and returned? Where had she been?"

Loki looked to Thor and sighed. "So much for an early night, you clearly have been told nothing."

"Well I arrived home from Alfheim to a woman bound in magic chains that I was informed was sent from the Winter Palace for supposed treason, and the bound woman had screamed to all of Asgard that you were alive and Jötunn, but with no actual explanation, so yes, I concur with you, I have been told nothing." Thor stated in annoyance.

"Lagertha went to the village to visit her father, on her arrival, she was accosted by Hilda, who claimed it was Lagertha that killed her son Jarl and that she was a liar for claiming you had done it. Jarl's younger brother stated what Lagertha claimed as to Jarl's behaviour towards her was true, and for his not saying anything of Jarl's plan, he warned Lagertha of the scheme to plot my demise as his apology, so Lagertha returned with her father to the palace and warned me, hid and then were confronted by Hilda, whom I captured without injury. Does that explain everything to you?"

"Still missing a few of the finer details, but at least it is something." Thor shrugged. "So her father has seen you?" Loki gave a small nod. "How did that fair?"

"As you would expect; repulsed. If he hated me before, he despises me beyond measure now."

"What else?" Loki looked at him "Do not try and hide it from me Loki, I can see there is something else that plagues you regarding him." Thor smiled at Loki's irritation. "Even after all this time, I can read you some bit brother."

"I am not your brother."

"Not by blood, no, but blood means little I have come to realise. We were raised as such, we bickered as such, and as sentimental as it sounds, I still see you as such. So tell me, what is irking you so?"

"He says he worries of the ridicule I am bringing upon her."

"I do not think she is too concerned of ridicule."

"And the ridicule I would place on our children. Well actually, his words were 'her children'."

"Again it reverts back to children. I am sensing some pressure on you on that front Loki." Thor chuckled. Loki gave him a glare. "And what ridicule would these not existent children face?"

"I knew you to be clueless Thor, but not blind also." Loki responded coldly.

"You forget some very pertinent facts Loki, such as genetics, and how they would play a substantial part in any children you would have together."

"You have to be jesting Thor, that is exactly what I have been trying to say to you. The genes I would pass on to a child would immediately set them up for ridicule."

"Not exactly."

"Do I even want to ask?"

"Who comes to mind when you think of a half Jötunn, half Æsir?" Thor challenged with a large grin in his face."

Loki thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No one does."

"And yet you think yourself the smart one." Thor sighed. "Loki, father was half Jötunn, technically speaking, that makes me part one as well, and apparently it is the reason I never noticed you to be colder than most others. But Æsir genes, according to mother at least, override Jötunn ones." 

"Gertie is only half Æsir, she is also half Vanir."

"Much of a muchness really. She has two sets of dominant genes over you so. It appears even that black hair of yours is in grave peril of being bred out it would seem." Thor joked.

"You really think this." Loki pointed to his face. "Can be dominated by her genes, you know Odin put the glamour on me, so he would of course have been able to put one on himself also. Do not be so naïve."

"But in death it would have lifted." Thor argued, Loki stared silently at him. "He looked the same ascending to Valhalla as he had as we have always known him."

"Why did you ask mother about being Jötnar?"

"It was not long after the time he told us of the war with Jötunheim and the Casket. I recalled a conversation from when we were younger, I recalled it said that his mother Besla being Jötunn. So I asked mother, and she confirmed it. Then I asked why he, and indeed we, did not look as they do."

Loki raised his brows at Thor's childhood inquisitiveness. "Do you believe what she said to be true?"

"What reason had she to lie?" Loki gave him a sceptical look. "She only hid that from you because she wished for you to feel as you belonged, she did not want you to feel out of place. Father's reasons were more questionable, but hers were of love and love alone, you know of her love for you. She never would have wanted to hurt you."

"Hmm."

"So is there a child that you wish to inform me of to say there is all this concern?" Thor asked curiously. Loki glared at him. "Well you stated already that you are sharing quarters, so I doubt you two simply discuss the trade agreements with Vanaheim." Thor grinned wolfishly.

"No." Loki answered abruptly. "I…it is…" He swallowed. "What did you call us here for? I very much doubt it was to discuss a very much non existent area of my relationship with Gertie."

Thor nodded his head in understanding. "Yes, sorry, we did get a little side tracked. Hilda has told everyone of your true heritage."

"That is hardly news Thor." Loki replied; his tone bored.

"What will we do about it?"

"What can be done?"

"You are not concerned?"

"I am concerned for Gertie as she will be seen as depraved for her loving me." Loki clenched his teeth together angrily.

"She has changed you so greatly." Thor smiled.

"She does not deserve the hate storm that is about to befall her."

"That is part of why I wish to speak to her." Thor admitted.

"Why else?"

Thor shrugged. "I simply wish to get to know the woman that my brother loves so dearly. She is after all family now."

"How so?"

"Well I assume you are going to marry her, so that makes her family."

"You are jumping far too ahead of yourself Thor."

"Do you believe in soul mates Loki?"

Loki raised a brow. "You mean, one being and one being, meant only for one another?" Thor nodded. "I do not know. I would always have laughed at such a notion, but I cannot fathom ever loving another as I do Gertie, but then that begs the question, what are the odds that in Nine Realms, and ten trillion souls, that my supposed soul mate just so happened to be the one maiden to enter the Winter Palace?"

"Not to mention that even though you tried and tried to push her away, she remained, willingly I might add. I used to be sceptical of such a notion too."

"What, you believe in it now?" Thor nodded. "What altered your opinion so?"

"You and Lagertha. I am envious Loki, I have to admit. Your love for one another, it is unconditional."

"You are telling me nothing I do not already know."

"Cherish her Loki, for if you do not, another will." Thor warned as he rose to his feet. "I have done some looking around, she has always been noted as quiet and beautiful, many have thought to ask her father for her hand, though none were brave enough to." Loki was not surprised by such news. "I shall see you in the morn Loki, until then, I wish I could wish you a pleasant sleep, but I am certain you will get little rest tonight."

"You seem to think me concerned for tomorrow, I assure you, I am not."

"I was referring to your current state of being brother, you are looking a little warm." The older smiled.

"You know the reason behind my illness?" Thor chuckled. "What is going on Thor, I demand you tell me."

Thor only chuckled again. "You have forgotten the criteria again I see. Goodnight Loki." He laughed, walking out of the room

Loki looked to the door confused for a moment, however, he then became nauseous and rushed to the bathroom for fear he might be ill. When he emerged, he felt even more ill than before, and was sweating profusely. Rather than risk waking Lagertha, he remain in the front one of the room, shivering as his body seemed to ache in the most peculiar way and cursed Thor to Hel and back.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

When Lagertha woke the next morning, she felt as exhausted as she had been when she had laid her head down to sleep, turning slightly to see Loki on the far side of the bed huddled and still asleep. She rose and went to the bathroom to wash herself, as she did, she noticed a peculiar odour. With her nose slightly assaulted, she exited and went back into the bedroom. "Loki?"

"Mmhmm?" He grumbled in the bed.

"Were you ill last night?" she asked, walking over to the other side of the bed so to check on him.

"Slightly." He groaned.

"You poor thing." She sympathised, leaning forward to check if he was still warm.

"Don't. I do not wish to give it to you if it is transmittable."

She pulled her hand back. "That is fair enough. I will send a message to Thor stating that you are ill and that I am remaining here with you."

"No, do not. He is aware of my ailment. Go, I shall see you soon." He insisted.

"You wish for me to go?" She asked sceptically.

"Yes, he would not tell me the reasons for his wanting to speak with you alone, so this is the only manner in which we will find out. If he tries to lure you away from me however, you should suggest for him to run while I am still ill, for when I recover, and if he is within a realms reach, I will annihilate him."

Lagertha laughed. "If that is the reason for this, then consider him very much warned." She turned to leave. "Oh, could you…" Loki gave a flick of his wrist and Lagertha found herself in day clothing once more. "Thank you." She looked down. "Seriously, you are dressing me in green?"

"Just in case he is in any doubt."

She shook her head. "Get some sleep Loki." She looked at the blue hand close enough for her to grasp. As though sensing her idea, Loki pulled his hand back under the blanket again.

"Go, you best not be late." He groused. "I will be up and ready when you return."

"Very well." She walked to the door, picking up a towel from the night before as she turned to face him again. "And don't forger to open the window; you will feel nauseous again if you continue to circulate that air around in here." She threw the towel at him then made her way out the door giggling.

As the door shut behind her, she failed to see the Loki in the bed dissolve into nothingness. A moment later, the true Loki walked out from behind one of the heavy satin curtains he had been hiding behind, smiling mischievously.

Lady Lagertha, I see you are wearing my brother's colours, a bold statement." Thor declared on seeing her.

"Well considering the day that is in it." She smiled.

"How is he this morning? He seemed very tired last night."

"He was still on the verge of sleep when I rose and left this morning. I am not sure he even realised what he dressed me in. He seemed to still be quite tired, so I left him be. He stated that he would be up and dressed by the time I returned, but that has yet to be seen." She replied as she picked up a pastry to eat.

"Did you not notice anything peculiar about him?" Thor frowned.

"No, just that he is not usually ill and he is today, but he states it is to do with the stress of everything." She responded, slightly perturbed by Thor's peculiar question. "Not that I am complaining to be having breakfast with the man that saved my life, but may I be so bold as to ask why you requested this meal?"

"Well there are a few reasons, the most important of which is concerning the intruder, Hilda and her actions in the Winter Palace."

"It is fairly simple really; she entered the palace with the sole purpose of killing me, she failed, but that was her plan."

"So her focus was on you?"

Lagertha nodded. "Yes, the men were to deal with Loki, and she wished to deal with me. Did she plan and conspire with them regarding Loki, I do not know, I would imagine so, but in all honesty, I cannot give you a definitive answer for that."

Thor nodded pensively. "She has told one and all of Loki."

"That was to be expected really, she swore to do that when she was at the palace." Lagertha shrugged.

"She is also telling everyone that it was you who killed her son."

"I would have thought that nearly unbelievable, what with me being a small woman and he was a larger built man."

"I had not thought of it that way. That of course was dismissed immediately. It is clear that he was struck by Mjolnir, and well, you do not possess my hammer." Thor explained.

"And of course, as king, you do not need to concern yourself with the repercussions of such an act." Lagertha commented with a knowing smile.

"It has its perks I suppose." He winked with a large grin. "Are you concerned about everyone seeing you and Loki today?"

"I am concerned for Loki. He pretends it does not bother him, but the things he states do not bother him, usually bother him the greatest."

"He is renowned for his lies I suppose, but I do not think that is his concern on this occasion." Lagertha listened to Thor, waiting for him to expand. "He is concerned for you."

"I cannot fathom why though. I am at peace with his appearance, he is not. He tries to pretend as though he is, but why else would he fret so much regarding people seeing him?"

"Because you are adamant that you will remain by his side throughout it all, and that means you may be subjected to people's taunts and ridicule." Thor explained.

"By people whose opinions matter little to me and whim I would be shocked were I to ever see again. As soon as this is all over, we are returning to the other palace, and they will soon forget the Jötunn prince and his pet Aesir girl."

Thor stared at her. "You see yourself merely as a pet?"

"Norn's no. I see myself as me. But they will not hesitate to view me as such."

"What if Loki was to remain here at the city?"

Lagertha studied Thor for a moment. "So that is your plan, you wish to imprison him here again. Is he becoming a nuisance to you in the other palace?" She rose to her feet in fury.

"What, no, you misunderstand me. Loki is officially free to do as he pleases, go where he pleases." Thor attempted to quell Lagertha.

"Then why would he remain here?"

"Well it is his home."

"Lagertha's heart sank in her chest. "He told you this, that he wishes to remain here, and not…not with me."

Thor cocked his head in confusion. "Why would him remaining here jeopardise his being with you?"

"I cannot remain here, my father, my incompatibility with your court, this is not where I belong." Lagertha's vision blurred as her eyes began to fill with tears.

Thor grimaced at the realisation of what his off the cuff question had caused. "Lady Lagertha, Loki never once expressed an interest in remaining here. I was merely asking."

"Why would you ask such a thing out of the blue like that? Clearly you at the very least got the idea that he is considering it."

"No, he has not given any sort of idea. I was merely hoping he would wish to remain. But if you are not willing to come, then I do not hold out any hope that he would ever wish to. He would follow you to Hel if he thought it was the only way to keep you together."

"I feel the same with regards him, but I have to think of my father too. I effectively abandoned him for my own selfish desires." She admitted shamefully.

"You make it sound as though you are the only person to ever leave home to have their own life."

"There was only the two of us for so long, and now that he is at least attempting to be polite regarding the whole situation with Loki, for me to move further away would not only jeopardise that but it would break him."

"What would you do if Loki decided to remain here?" Thor asked nervously. "As I stated, there was no indication from Loki he would even consider leaving you. I never broached the subject with him."

"I do not know." The idea had never even occurred to Lagertha. In her mind, they would deal with the day ahead of them, perhaps stay another day or two, and then return home. She had never considered if Loki would wish to stay given the option.

"Do not fret please. It was a simple question, nothing more." Thor tried to placate her, sensing how greatly he had upset the woman his brother adored so greatly. "You love him more than I ever thought possible." Thor realised.

"More than my own life." She smiled.

"He is a lucky man. I told him that last night, I am severely envious of him."

"You shall find someone that you will love as dearly too."

Thor gave her a genuine smile. "How have you been feeling since you were ill?" Lagertha frowned, not knowing what he was referring to. "When Sif was to meet you, but you were ill."

"It was a simple migraine, nothing more. I have been well since, thank you. I was sorry to miss out on spending time with her; I did get to see her at the palace, though I was confused as to why she was there at first."

"She does not often find herself enjoying the company of other women, she finds they can be quick to bicker and quarrel, but she likes you."

"I share her sentiment."

"May I ask you a somewhat awkward and personal question?" Thor queried. Lagertha grimaced, but nodded. "Loki has written and spoken to me about a matter that concerns him greatly." Lagertha's eyes widened. "DO you wish to have children with him?"

"Is this due to my father's comments the other day?"

"Something to do with that, yes."

"I have not thought that far ahead."

"Does the idea of carrying a child by him concern you?"

"This is not a conversation I ever envisaged having with you of all people, but should it?"

"He is Jötunn, does that not warrant concern in the eyes of many? What if it were to have his traits?"

"Why would that matter? I love Loki, for Loki. For his blue skinned, red eyed self. It would be hypocritical of me to not love those traits on my children when I love them on their father. Also, how could I ever dislike something that is half of him?"

"So it is safe to say I can expect to be spoiling a nephew or niece in the future?" Thor grinned.

"You are assuming a lot. I was informed that the Allmother warned you and Loki against such." She chucked a small portion of pastry at the king, only for him to chuckle in return.

"You are good company Lady Lagertha. You are not afraid to speak your mind, but do not do so in a manner that makes you seem rude." He removed some of the pastry from his hair. "And you have a mischievous streak in you, as Loki had when we were younger."

"What will happen later?"

"Hilda Cnutdottir will be brought before the court, she will be told of the charges and she will have a chance to make a statement, then a sentence will be passed."

"What will be the most likely outcome?"

"Well, since it was you rather than Loki that was her target, lifetime imprisonment is likely. Had Loki been her primary target, she would hang for treason." Lagertha nodded understandingly. "And her statement shall be interesting, do you not think?"

"It will no doubt be the reason why so many will come to court."

"Well they are in for some slight bit of a surprise."

"How so?"

"Go back to your rooms, you shall see soon enough." Thor grinned as he rose to his feet. "Loki knows where to go, so ensure that you leave the rooms by ten minutes to get there by noon." He instructed. Lagertha nodded obediently. "I shall see you then."

"Until then." She bowed.

Thor shook his head. "As you are practically family now, there is no need for such formalities in private. I am simply Thor to you."

"Well then, until later Thor." The servant held the door as she exited.

Lagertha walked swiftly back to the rooms, which were thankfully located only down the hallway from Thor's, her curiosity peaked by Thor's peculiar comments. She opened the door and walked inside. "Loki? Are you awake?"

"Yes, I am just washing myself." Came the response from the bath chambers. She could practically hear the smile on his face. "How was breakfast?"

"Fine."

"What did he say?" Loki's tone changed immediately on hearing the manner which Lagertha responded. "In what manner did he upset you?"

"He did not mean to."

"I will kill him."

"You will not." She scolded. "He apologised."

"Witless oaf."

"He also said that I should hurry back to you. Why was that?"

"He cannot let me have one thing, can he?" Loki snarled. Lagertha could hear him heading to the door of the bathroom. As soon as he opened it and stepped out, she shrieked.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Hilda Cnutdottir, wife of the late Bjórr Rolloson, and mother of Jarl and Vidar Bjórrson, you stand before this court, accused of conspiracy to commit the murder of Lagertha Æðelstandottir, how do you plead?"

"Guilty."

There were a few gasps of shock at her response, even Thor stared silently for a few moments. "There is no justification for such an act against an innocent person."

"She is not innocent; she is the reason that my son is dead."

"Your son's actions were the reason for his demise, not hers."

"Had she not acted as she had, he would be alive." The woman shrieked.

"Lagertha Æðelstandottir is a free woman; she has the right to refuse the advances of any man she does not wish to have the attentions of, that is her prerogative. That did not give your son the right to stalk her, enter her home and attempt to kidnap, and in turn, kill her."

"Forgive me your Majesty?" One of the lords interrupted. "Who killed this son of hers?"

"I did." The king informed the shocked courtier. "I happened upon him as he was about to take young Æðelstandottir's life." He turned back to Hilda. "As you plead guilty, we shall waste no more time and go straight to the sentencing. Hilda Cnutdottir, you are sentenced to life imprisonment, effective immediately." Thor declared loudly.

"She must be quite the whore for to be given such a sentence." The woman laughed. "The whore of a king and his monstrous beast of a brother comes with a hefty worth it seems."

"How dare you make such an accusation of another woman's virtue." Thor growled. "Lagertha Æðelstandottir is my brother's suitor, nothing else."

"The suitor of a Jötunn? Better to be a whore then." The woman scoffed. Thor noticed a few courtiers nodding slightly in agreement.

"I should turn you to stone and leave you outside to erode in the elements and to be covered in bird shit for your slander you vile harpy." The room turned and stared at the speaker.

Loki stood tall and proud, his leather and metal armour pristine, his hair perfect, as much the regal prince as he had always appeared in public. Beside him, Lagertha stood in a chocolate brown dress that matched her hair and eyes perfectly, a green ribbon tying it down the back as her hair fell loose and she donned a large smile.

"I called my brother to the palace so that he may address some of the statements made with regards to him of late." Thor explained with a wolfish smile to those present.

"You are trying to make a liar of me." Hilda shouted, glaring hatefully at the pair.

"I am not here to make a liar of anyone you batty witch." Loki growled. "You should be grateful I let you live and that Thor has seen it fit for your pathetic life to be spared."

"You cast a spell on yourself, which can be the only reason you appear as you do now."

"The only way to cast a spell of that immense power is to be in possession of Gungnir, of which I am not even aware of its location." Loki shrugged. "As powerful as I am, and I am more powerful than you can imagine." He grinned widely. "Even I could not do the magic you accuse me of without it."

"I had it placed in the weapons vault with the Destroyer; I fear my gifts are not suited to that weapon, though it is currently on Alfheim, having been there since I brought it with me on my visit two weeks ago. However you have seen Loki within that timeframe, have you not Cnutdottir?" Thor grinned maliciously. "So your claims hold no credence, all of this is easily confirmed by not just myself, but any other who understands the abilities of that staff, and indeed the Alfheim court, of whom actually have it."

"No, you lie, just as you lie to cover for the whore." Hilda shrieked manically.

Thor rose from the throne and stood tall, glaring furiously at the woman, who cowered at the large warrior. To the side she noted that Loki too was seething, with a throwing dagger held tightly by the hilt in his hand. Lagertha pleading with him to let it go, that she was not worth the aggravation.

"Get her to the dungeons before I change my mind and have her hung." Thor snarled. Two Einharjar obeyed and immediately took Hilda under the arms and dragged her away.

The courtiers said nothing for a few minutes, instead they stared between Thor and Loki, who both seemed to be irate, and to the small brown haired, notably beautiful woman who held tightly to Loki's arm and hand. It was clear to see how she had came to the attention of different men, her quiet demeanour and her beauty were coveted aspects in many men's eyes. However the manner in which she held onto the Trickster Prince made it very clear, she was not interested in any other but him.

"Now that that is done, I think I shall show Lagertha mother's gardens." Loki smiled, completely ignoring the room full of people and taking Lagertha's hand in his.

"Are we not going to get an explanation for what we are witnessing?" One courtier demanded. "We were told by the late King Odin that Prince Loki was dead with nearly two centuries, yet now he stands before us alive and well."

"He was imprisoned until he saw the error of his ways." Thor stated factually.

"And how are we to know that he has?"

"He would not be able to leave the confines of his prisons had he not." Thor was beginning to get irritated. "Do you question me Baldr?"

"We need to be sure that Asgard does not fall foul to his antics once more." The lord glared suspiciously at Loki.

"I played one prank on you and you will never let it go, will you?" Loki sighed.

"You nearly killed me." The man snarled through gritted teeth, a small vein protruding on his neck.

"Actually it was Hoð that nearly killed you; he did not listen to my instructions carefully enough. I only meant to give your horse a bit of a startle." Loki explained.

"That's not much better as I was on the blasted thing." The other man growled.

"I apologised profusely then, and I apologise again now."

"Not many would listen to the God of Lies."

"May I ask, have you ever committed an act that was regrettable on your behalf Lord…Balder?" Lagertha asked politely. The lord glared silently at the soft spoken maiden that stood to Loki's side. "Or is it that Loki alone has made a poor call of judgement over the years?"

"Everyone has erred, but his actions almost cost my life."

Volstagg cleared his throat, causing everyone to look toward him curiously. "There was the situation in Niðavellir if you recall, and that cost the lives of fourteen men needlessly."

"Well, battle…communications fail." The lord shifted around slightly.

"So that is alright for you to be dismissed of, even though it cost lives, but a simple prank where none were harmed is not?"

The lord continued to glare at Lagertha, but he said no more. Loki looked at her proudly, grateful to have her by his side.

"Anyone else have anything they wish to say?" Thor asked with a large grin on his face. "No? Well, if that is the case, everyone is dismissed."

"Let me guess, lunch?" Loki wagered.

"What? I have smelt the spit roast pig from here since mid morning." Thor shrugged unapologetically.

Loki shook his head. "Well we are heading to the gardens, try not to eat every last morsel."

"I never have." Thor argued indignantly.

"I was speaking to Volstagg."

The large portly man chortled. "I make no promises."

"Well in all fairness, you do know better than to not get to the table before him." Fandral shrugged.

Lagertha watched how the warriors interacted with Loki with interest, noting their demeanours in his presence; one of long time understanding, yet there was distrust also. "Do you not wish to dine with them?" She asked as they watched them follow Thor to the dining halls.

"Certainly not, they and I only tolerated each other over the years due to me being Thor's brother, and they, his friends. They never truly trusted me. My actions two centuries ago only confirmed their long time suspicions as far as they were concerned."

"Did you ever give them reason to distrust you?" She asked with a raised brow.

"So I may have played a few harmless pranks on them." He shrugged.

"Aha." Lagertha looked at him sceptically. "Well then, let us go to these gardens you speak so highly of." She smiled. Loki took her hand and guided her out of the still crowded room, filled with gossiping and staring Aesir.

"This is more beautiful than I could have ever imagined to be possible." Lagertha looked around, not knowing where to even begin.

"Do you know much on inter-realm flora?" Loki asked curiously as they passed some Alfheim blooms.

"No, not really." Lagertha confessed shyly. "To my shame, I never read much on flora, I do not know where any of these even derive from." She looked at some flowers close to her. "But it is all so beautiful."

"My mother adored her gardens, every time she would succeed in getting a new plant to flourish in our climate, she used to be so happy." He smiled warmly thinking of the smile of accomplishment Frigga used don after such an event. Lagertha watched him happily as he recalled fond memories of his mother. "I wish you could have met her."

"As do I." She squeezed his hand, before she looked down at it.

"Do I…Do you?"

"It is just so peculiar to me at present; it will take some getting used to." She smiled, looking at the smooth pale hand that held her own. "I already miss your markings."

"You are debauched." Loki chuckled. His now once more emerald eyes conveying his love.

"We knew that already." She smiled. "I do not care how you appear, be it like this, or in your other form, so long as you are the Loki I love." Loki brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Though you do look happier now."

"I have everything I could wish for, well almost."

"What is it you long for?" She asked curiously. "Do you wish to remain here?"

Loki stared at her in bewilderment. "What would give you that idea? Is that what you want? To remain here?" Loki's eyes became wide in realisation. "You have never lived anywhere like this. You have never really travelled. You want to see these things. You deserve to see this, and indeed all the realms." His voice was defeated.

"No." Lagertha knew the manner in which he was acting. "Look at me." She took his face in her hands. "I know you think that I want to travel, and yes, our trip here has caused me to wish to travel more. But on one condition; I am only willing to do so with you by my side." Loki looked at her sadly. "I loved listening to you speak of everything we passed, and of the stories from your youth that you added. They are what made the journey so interesting."

"So you do not harbour a desire to remain here in the city?"

"Norn's no, I cannot wait to return home."

"Thank Valhalla."

"So what is it?" She asked again.

"What is what?" Loki had gotten sidetracked by their other conversation.

"You said you have most everything you could want, what is it you are missing?"

"You."

Lagertha laughed. "You have me you silly fool." But then her expression became serious. "Unless you mean, for me, for us to…" She blushed profusely.

"No. Well, yes, I would very much like that. But that was not what I was referring to in particular."

"Then I am afraid I do not follow." She admitted.

Loki retrieved something from a pocket in his coat, studying it for a moment. Lagertha watched in shocked awe as he knelt down on one knee in front of her, revealing he object he was holding to her. Lagertha's mouth fell open as Loki held up a ring with a large emerald sparkling brightly in its centre, surrounded by white diamonds. "The only thing I desire now my darling Gertie is for you to do me the greatest of honours and wish to become my wife."

 **FIN**


	37. Chapter 37

**Epilogue**

Loki was not usually one to wish to display his emotions openly but as he awaited Lagertha's reply anxiously, he was, for once unable to try and hide them, fearing that his proposal had failed miserably. She merely stared at him for a considerable amount of time, saying nothing, which caused him to think that it was a bad idea to have asked her, that everything that had occurred that day was simply too much for her to take in. but when tears began to flow freely from her eyes as she nodded, because her voice had failed her, he could not contain his joy, rising from his knee and taking her in his arms in one swoop, embracing her tightly.

He was hurt by Æðelstan's glare and unenthusiastic manner when they told him. He understood that the older man disliked him greatly, and would no doubt have preferred if Loki had asked him formally for his daughter's hand, but in all honesty, Loki suspected that the other man would not have given his blessing anyway. Also it was Lagertha's answer to give, no one else's.

Thor had been the complete opposite; in fact, he was over enthusiastic in comparison; almost crushing Loki in a tight embrace when he informed him later that afternoon. In hindsight, Loki regretted telling him in person and wished that he had sent him a letter instead after they had left.

On the day itself, much to his own embarrassment, he was not able to contain his tears of joy at seeing Lagertha in her wedding dress, he hair only half tied back to keep it off her face, her hair held by pins that were decorated with her favourite flowers from his mother's gardens; none realising that she had more Jötunn ones than most others. She was the epitome of beauty in his eyes, but it was not surprising when others seemed to agree. To his immense joy, on their wedding night he was able to express his adoration for her in a new manner, learning that she too desired him as passionately.

The rumours as to his heritage had all but ceased when he and Lagertha welcomed a beautiful brown haired, green eyed daughter, Anja. She had skin as pale as her fathers, and though all would assume the emerald green of her eyes were a trait she had inherited from him, they were in fact from Lagertha's mother, but as many did not remember the fair princess's mother, they were all none the wiser. Anja was adored by her parents, her grandfather and Thor, who sent her far too extravagant gifts for a child so young, but Loki and Lagertha understood what it was the King was trying to do, overcompensating for his lousy treatment of Loki throughout the years. To his surprise and delight; his niece adored him, jumping into his arms whenever she saw him; though there was none the little girl would ever love as greatly as her father, that clear from when she was only a few days old and only his voice would soothe her crying.

Then another daughter arrived, Lea. She too was pale of skin, but her eyes were of chocolate brown and her hair as dark as ebony black. Loki was sure to inform Thor the day she arrived that his comments of Loki's hair colour traits were unwarranted, and that some of his better genes were yet to be demolished.

Thor at this point had braved telling Sif of his own feeling for her; they had a daughter of their own not long after, alike to her mother but for the blonde hair Lagertha had noted. It was then that she was informed that Sif had been born with hair as gold as harvest corn, but that Loki had saw fit to cut it with a magic blade causing it to grow back raven coloured. As Sif and Lagertha had become firm friends, he did not see the inside of his own bed chambers for a fortnight after that admission.

Finally, he and Lagertha were blessed with a son, though Loki was unsure as to whether it was a blessing at first. The boy was his father's son in every aspect, pale skin, black haired and green eyed, none could ever question him, not to mention he was swift minded and mischievous, more so than his sisters, and that was saying something. What bothered Loki was the marking on Erik's shoulder, raised skin, exactly like Jötnar markings. They were identical to Loki's own markings Lagertha had noted immediately. Loki became distraught for their son, thinking he had caused the boy to bear a terrible infliction, but Lagertha dismissed his claims, stating that they were never going to hide their children's heritage from them anyway as they deserved to know about themselves, and that Erik would only see it as a negative if his father taught him to.

It did not take their children long to figure out their heritage however. With two parents who thirsted for knowledge, they too became avid readers at a young age. Anja soon recognised certain aspects of herself and her younger siblings in the books she read that referred to the Jötnar. When she went to her parents with her questions, they were immediately honest with her, though Loki began to apologise profusely, but his daughter and wife silenced him with two identical glares; neither thinking it something for him to apologise for. Thor brought the Casket to the Winter Palace, which allowed Loki to temporarily show himself in his Jötunn form to his children. To his utter shock, none of them thought him terrifying and repulsive, instead they were fascinated, and both girls envious that only Erik had carried the Jötnar markings.

Lagertha smiled to herself as she sat in the library one afternoon, having finally made her way through all the Dark and Light Elf literature in the palace. So she continued where she had left off with her Midgardian literature from when she had first met Loki. Looking out the window she watched as Loki stood outside in the gardens teaching Lea and Erik how to start wielding seidr with the assistance of Anja, who had already been taught the basics.

She smiled as she thought of everything she had been through since that faithful stormy night that she arrived at the palace, many many moons before. She finally returned to Vanaheim, something that she had found very difficult, but she had Loki by her side the entire time, comforting and supporting her. She also visited the realms of Alfheim and Midgard as well as seeing far more of Asgard also. She had seen and experienced more than she had ever thought possible. And now she found herself happily married to the man she loved so dearly, and delighted in the children they created together. She watched him change from the monster he thought he had to be to the man he never realised he could be.

As she heard him laugh outside as their children shrieked joyfully, she found herself with her hand tracing patterns on her stomach, wondering how best to tell him that their love for one another had filled her with another child for them to adore.


End file.
